ESCLAVO
by alquiem
Summary: Hinata acaba de comprar un esclavo en el festival de la escuela, el problema es que no queria comprarlo y ahora no sabe que hacer con alguien tan orgulloso, Tal vez Itachi pueda darle algunas ideas, despues de todo... ¡es un genio!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

ESCLAVO

Los estudiantes de último grado habían hecho aquel festival con el fin de reunir fondos para su graduación, había juegos de azar, de habilidad, diferentes puestos con diversos objetos para ventas y ella misma había colocado uno con la venta exclusiva de sus ya tan famosas galletas y pasteles, el acuerdo… las ganancias del negocio se dividirían en dos una parte para los estudiantes y otra para ella, 50% de sus ganancias era mal negocio, pero no era como si las ocupara de todas formas, aquello lo hacía más por diversión que por necesidad, después de todo, su familia era la más rica de todo el país y casi siempre llevaba una cantidad grosera de dinero en su cartera, solo que sentía satisfacción de ganar algo de dinero por ella misma, afortunadamente su mercancía desapareció rápidamente y se vio libre de deambular por aquel lugar sin ningún problema.

XXX

-No hay forma de que se libren de esto chicos, ustedes son los más populares estudiantes y la venta de esclavos nos dará la mayor ganancia de todo este festival, así que ni siquiera piensen en escaparse – Una chica de pelo azulado miraba amenazante a los jóvenes delante de ella.

- Solo una cosa más, en la última venta todos corrieron de las chicas que los habían comprado y debimos devolver el dinero, para asegurarme que no pase de nuevo he decidido que aquel que huya tendrá que poner el triple del monto pagado por la chica, el quíntuple en tu caso Uchiha, eres bastante rico – Aquel pelirrojo miro directamente al joven delante de el, el cual se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

- Pagaré – Itachi no se inmutaba.

- ¡Ahhh no!, de ningún modo te escaparas tan fácilmente Uchiha, Zetsu, Kakuzo – Itachi vio como aquellos dos miembros de aquel grupo aparecían arrastrando un costal ante la orden de Pein, cuando lo abrieron Itachi vio a su hermano atado y amordazado – Si te separas 10 pasos de quien te compre tu hermano ira directo a su club de fans por todo el tiempo que a ti te falte por cumplir aún cuando pagues.

- Otouto, no te advertí que te alejaras de los Akatsuki por hoy – Zetsu quito la mordaza de Sasuke

- Seguro, pero no me advertiste que mi maestro de biología Orochimaru era un ex miembro – Itachi rodo sus ojos, eso era bastante conocido.

- vamos Itachi tu siempre das la mejor ganancia, por una vez puedes cumplir en vez de pagarnos, nos hace quedar mal cada que te escapas.

- Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta – Todos miraron al pelirrojo de ojos negros – Por qué mejor no lo dejas pagar los gastos de la fiesta y nos evitas esto a todos – Todos asintieron en un murmullo.

- ¡Porque es una competencia entre estudiantes y todo se contabiliza y no hay forma de que deje ganar a Kakashi y su equipo!

- No es justo, ¡un!, porque no entras en la venta Pein, ¡un! – Pein se volvió hacia aquel rubio.

- Porque soy el jefe y tengo novia la cual puede sacarles el corazón sin pestañar, alguna otra pregunta – Ninguno de aquello hombres dijo nada - ¡Bien!, en ese caso empecemos, Kakuzo tu vas primero.

- ¿Por qué siempre soy el primero?

- Porque eres el menos popular

XXX

Hinata había dado la vuelta por casi todo el lugar, fue entonces que diviso a sus compañeros, su amiga Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules y su amiga Sakura Haruno una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se veían realmente emocionadas, junto a ellas se encontraban Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Se acerco hasta aquel grupo esperando saber la razón de tanto alboroto.

- ¡Yo! ¡Hinata! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!, ¡fuimos a buscarte a tu puesto pero ya habías cerrado! – Su amigo Kiba siempre era el primero en salir a su encuentro.

- Termine temprano Kiba kun – Hinata se acerco hasta ellos – fui a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

- ¡Qué lástima!, esperaba poder comer alguna de tus galletas – Hinata se volvió hacia Chouji quien estaba comiendo una bolsa de papitas, Hinata busco entre sus cosas y saco una bolsa grande de galletas.

- Guarde estas para ustedes – Chouji tomo aquel saco de galletas y comenzó a devorarlas.

- ¡Hey Chouji!, ¡deja algo para los demás! – Ino se había lanzado hacia su compañero para golpearlo en la cabeza.

- Ino chan ¿que está esperando toda esta gente aquí? – Hinata se dio cuenta de que mas y mas personas se estaban juntando en aquel lugar.

- Venta de esclavos – Hinata abrió los ojos mientras Sakura e Ino comenzaban a reír – No es en serio Hinata, ¡mira! los chicos y chicas más populares del último grado se venden como esclavos por todo un día para reunir fondos, así que a quien compres estará a tu servicio hasta mañana a medio día - Hinata asintió ante esto pero su rostro estaba en blanco.

- mmmh Pero… para que comprarías a alguien – Todos se volvieron hacia Hinata, Kiba poso su mano sobre su cabeza para revolverle el cabello.

- Olvídalo Hinata, estas personas son demasiado pervertidas para que una dama lo entienda.

- ¡ATENCION! – la gente se volvió al estrado, un hombre de pelo rojizo y pirsin salió a la vista de todos – Comenzaremos la venta de esclavos, iniciaremos con un joven… "bueno no tanto" es del último grado, estudia economía y cardiología, sus Hobbies son ahorrar y buscar recompensas por mascotas extraviadas, señoritas… caballeros Kakuzo – Aquel hombre de alta estatura se paro en frente de todos y pronto comenzaron las ofertas, Saskura e Ino se volvieron hacia sus compañeros nuevamente.

- Parece que volverán a sacar a Itachi hasta el final – Hinata parpadeo varias veces.

- ¿Quién es… Itachi? – Todos se volvieron de nuevo para mirar a Hinata que de veras parecía perdida.

- Itachi Uhiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha nuestro compañero de clases, es un genio en estudios y deporte, el más atractivo chico de toda la facultad según la última encuesta del "estudiante metiche" revista de la escuela, capitán del equipo de artes marciales, football, basquetbol, natación, clavados y esgrima, capitán de los clubs de debate, ajedrez, matemáticas, física y biomecánica de la escuela – concluyo Shikamaru sin quitar la vista de un punto en el cielo – Hinata tenía la boca abierta.

- ¡VENDIDO! – Se escucho una voz a lo lejos – Siguiente, estudia biología y agronomía, adora las ensaladas, sus pasatiempos favoritos son la jardinería y espiar personas con ustedes Setzu

- ¿Como tiene tiempo para tanto?.

- Es un genio Hinata ya lo dijo Shikamaru, ¿que mas necesitas saber? – Hinata se volvió hacia sus compañeras.

- Etto… ¿para qué quieren comprarlo? – Ino y Sakura rodaron sus ojos ante la pregunta a veces Hinata podía ser tan inocente.

- ¡¿Bromeas verdad?! ¡Lo tendríamos a nuestra merced por todo un día! ¡Quizá se enamore de alguna de nosotras! – Ino tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras imaginaba escenas con el mayor de los Uchiha - y si no es así lo podemos obligar a que le ordene a Sasuke kun que salga con nosotras – Hinata parpadeo ante aquello y se volvió a ver a los chicos que solo se encogieron de hombros - ¡Hay! ¡Olvídalo Hinata! cuando llegues a la pubertad y te interesen los hombres lo entenderás – Hinata se sintió mal ante el comentario, junto sus dedos mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

- ¡VENDIDO!, eso fue rápido – volvió a escucharse a lo lejos – Siguiente en la lista, estudia histrionismo es un enamorado perdido de mal genio que finge ser un niño, sus hobbies son cuidar ancianitos y cumplir con las venganzas idiotas de otros, con ustedes ¡Tobi!

- A mi… m-me gustan los chicos Ino chan.

- Dijo hombres Hinata, ¡hombres! no chicos y además tus gustos son horribles quien puede pensar en alguien a quien le guste el idiota de Naruto – Sakura se cruzo de brazos pero Ino la miro de reojo.

- Al menos Naruto tiene algo de agradable físicamente señorita ex de Rock Lee – Sakura se puso lívida con aquel comentario y se volvió hacia Ino con quien comenzó una pelea. Chouji se acerco a Hinata entregándole aquella bolsa vacía.

- Gracias Hinata chan, estuvieron deliciosas – Chouji tomo su bolsa de papitas y siguió comiendo luego se volvió hacia ella nuevamente – Por cierto… - Hinata miro a Chouji – Mi familia hará una reunión con primos lejanos y me preguntaba si podrías hacer unas galletas para pasado mañana – Hinata miro alegremente a su amigo amaba que las personas complementaran su cocina.

- Seguro Chouji, ¿cuántas necesitas? – El chico se quedo pensando un poco.

- Déjame hacer cuentas.

- ¡VEDIDO! rápidamente el siguiente tiene una piel de color exótico, ama la comida del mar, estudia oceanografía y biología, aunque rudo no dudara en ser un fiel amigo ¡Kisame!.

- Problemático – Hinata se volvió hacia Shikamaru que la veía con compasión – En realidad no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ¡verdad? – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces sin entender lo que su amigo insinuaba.

- ¡GRRRR!, ¿porque estoy yo aquí?, ¡ni siquiera quiero estar aquí! – Hinata se volvió hacia Kiba, era cierto a su amigo no le gustaban las multitudes.

- Creo que fue porque tu hermana te exigió que la compraras para no estar con ningún imbécil – Dijo Shino sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos.

- ¡Cierto! ¡esto es culpa de Hana!, ¡¿por qué empezaron con los hombres?!, ¡siempre empiezan con las chicas!

- ¡VENDIDO!, el que sigue tiene un físico imponente, ama los rituales satánicos, estudia teología, socialismo e histología, es calmado y ama meditar pero si se lo pides no dudara en matar a cualquier enemigo que le señales ¡Hidan!.

- Las chicas obtienen más ganancias que los chicos por lo general, es entendible que las dejaran al final – Kiba miro a Shikamaru de manera molesta.

- Entonces porque estoy aquí entre tanta gente, en realidad no lo soporto – Shino poso su mano sobre el hombro de Kiba.

- Si deseas ve a los jardines yo te avisare cuando empiecen las chicas – Kiba miro a su amigo con una sincera sonrisa.

- Gracias Shino, salvaste mi vida.

- ¡VENDIDO!, el que sigue es un chico explosivo, estudia para ingeniero técnico de minas con especialización en energéticos, combustibles y explosivos, sus hobbies son el arte efímero, jugar con arcilla y ver fuegos artificiales ¡Deidara!.

De pronto varios grupos de chicas comenzaron a emerger rodeándolos y apretándolos contra la multitud, Hinata hacia lo posible por mantenerse junto a sus compañeros.

- ¡Eso es Ino cerda!, ¡prepárate aquí vienen los buenos! – Hinata se volvió hacia Sakura e Ino quienes tenían sus miradas puestas en el estrado.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando Sakura chan?! – Hinata logro permanecer junto aquellas chicas.

- Son las chicas del club de fans de Sasori e Itachi, vamos Ino mantente cerca, si es necesario juntaremos nuestros ahorros para obtener a Itachi – Ino asintió mientras sus ojos se encendían.

Hinata no sabía lo que ocurría solo sabia una cosa, ¡quería salir de ahí!, trato de ir hacia atrás, abriéndose paso entre las chicas pero fue lanzada lejos de Ino y Sakura, afortunadamente golpeo contra Shino.

- Mantente cerca Hinata, estas chicas suelen ser muy peligrosas – Hinata asintió mientras trataba de no alejarse de su amigo.

¡VENDIDO!, esa ha sido la mejor oferta hasta ahora, el siguiente adora los robots, estudia robótica y electrónica con su derivación en bioelectrónica, sus hobbies son las marionetas y las muñecas – Varios gritos interrumpieron al pelirrojo – con ustedes Sasori – las ovaciones estallaron como las ofertas.

- tres mil

- cinco mil

Ino y Sakura notaron como todas aquellas chicas habían juntado su dinero.

- Estamos en problemas frente de marquesina, si las fans de Itachi hicieron lo mismo no nos alcanzara ¡rápido cuanto tienes! – Sakura se volteo hacia su amiga.

- cuatro mil quinientos – Ino asintió.

- ahorraste bastante

- Todo mi trabajo de un año – Ino sonrió

- valdrá la pena, con eso tenemos un total de diez mil – aseguro Ino

- ocho mil.

- nueve mil.

- Nueve mil a la una….. nueve mil a las dos…. nueve mil a las tres… ¡VENDIDO! – Un grupo de jóvenes chicas grito en gran frenesí mientras Sasori era bajado del estrado – Ahora lo que ustedes han estado esperando, el es reconocido como el mas atractivo de toda la escuela, es un genio en todas las ciencias, termino sus estudios hace un par de años en todas las carreras pero por políticas de la escuela debió estar en actividad hasta cumplir la edad requerida, líder de varios equipos y clubs, es gentil y un tanto antisocial, no le gustan las confrontaciones, adora los dangos sus hobbies son cuidar a su hermanito, entrenar, molestar a su hermanito, estudiar, ridiculizar a su hermanito, ridiculizar a sus maestros y hacerle ver a su hermanito que es fácilmente manipulable y que no entiende nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor con ustedes ¡Itachi! – La ovación y los gritos no se hicieron esperar varias chicas se empujaban entre sí para estar más cerca, las ofertas empezaron desde cinco mil. Hinata sintió como Shino la jalaba hasta estar cerca de Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Gracias Shino Kun – Shino asintió mientras Shikamaru veía como Ino y Sakura trataban de sobresalir entre aquellas chicas, Hinata dio un rápido vistazo al estrado el joven en el tenia un físico atlético pero estilizado en una forma delgada, sus hombros eran amplios y su piel clara, su cabello caía a los lados de su cara graciosamente mientras el resto estaba atada en una coleta en su espalda, no pudo más que aceptar que aquel joven era en verdad atractivo.

- Hinata chan ya tengo los cálculos – Hinata miro a Chouji un tanto fuera de si, el lo noto – Sobre la cantidad de galletas – Hinata entendió finalmente y asintió con una sonrisa – Necesitare exactamente..-

- siete mil – Un grito de una chica atrás de Chouji apago su voz.

- Lo siento Chouji no escuche bien, ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Chouji volvió a abrir la boca pero ahora una chica detrás de Hinata había gritado prácticamente en su oído – ¡Perdón Chouji kun!, ¡pero no escuche! – Los gritos de la fans de Itachi subieron de tono gritando números incoherentes para aquellos que escuchaban. Shikamaru se canso de aquel dialogo a gritos entre su amigo y Hinata, rápidamente tomo una pluma y escribió el número de galletas que Chouji requería, paso la nota a Chouji que asintió ante esto, luego se lo paso a Hinata. El ruido finalmente ceso alguien había hecho la oferta máxima, el club de fans de Itachi decidió unirse y juntar sus ahorros, los ojos de Ino y Sakura mostraban su derrota ante aquella cifra.

- Dieciocho mil a la una… dieciocho mil a las dos… dieciocho mil a….

- ¡¿VEINTE MIL?! – todos se volvieron a ver aquella joven de cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos pálidos que había gritado aquella cifra.

- ¡VENDIDO!.

Hinata sintió la mirada asesina de miles de pares de ojos sobre ella.,

- Gracias Hinata chan, te pagare los ingredientes – Chouji comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

- P-pe-pero - Hinata sentía como comenzaban a abrirle paso hacia el estrado - ¿Qué paso? – Shikamaru tomo su hombro

- Felicidades Hinata, acabas de comprar a Itachi Uchiha por veinte mil – Hinata se puso lívida y trato de razonar exactamente lo que había pasado, mientras Shikamaru se alejaba siguiendo a su amigo

- ¡QUEEEEEE!.

- ¡¿Hinata?! – Hinata miro a Shino que la observaba a través de sus gafas. luego vio el camino que había hacia el estrado _"Bien, solo es un error, ¡un error común y obvio!, solo iré hasta allá y les explicare todo, no tengo por qué entrar en pánico"_. Hinata comenzó a caminar mientras avanzaba podía sentir auras obscuras amenazándola, trato de sonreír, siempre sonreía cuando se sentía amenazada.

- ¡Hinata chan! ¡hinata chan!, ¡genial! ¡¿tu lo compraste?!, ¡lo compartirás con nosotras! ¡¿Verdad?!, ¡después de todo somos amigas! – Hinata sintió cuando Ino se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y a Sakura que se colocaba junto a ellas, por un momento se sintió segura con sus dos amigas a su lado.

- Etto… b-bueno – Ino la miro incrédula.

- ¡¿No vas a compartirlo?! – Hinata suspiro mientras susurraba lo más bajito posible para solo ser escuchada por sus amigas.

- Fue un error yo no quería comprarlo, voy a aclarar la situación – Ino y Sakura se miraron en complicidad, luego Sakura paso su brazo sobre Hinata.

- Hinata chan… dime, ¿tienes para pagar? – Hinata se inmovilizó _"¿que si tengo para pagar?, ¡por supuesto que tengo para pagar! ese no es el punto, ¡el punto es que yo no quería comprarlo!"_.

- Si pero… - Sakura coloco una de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hinata.

- Entonces cómpralo, escucha, ayudaras a una buena causa, además herirás el orgullo de ese hombre si te desdices, se burlaran de él si lo regresas como un objeto dañado o no querido, ¡a ti no te gustaría que te hicieran eso! ¿Verdad? – Hinata se estremeció.

- N-no por supuesto, p-pero… - Ino la jalo y luego la empujo.

- ¡Sin peros! ve allá y compra ese hombre, ¡es tuyo! – Hinata dio un tras pie pero logro evitar caer en frente de todos, suspiro profundo y vio como sus amigas la animaban a seguir, se volvió nuevamente hacia el estrado y camino hasta llegar a él.

- Felicidades, ahora si me hace el favor de pagar, podrá llevarse a su esclavo por un día – Hinata miro aquel hombre y dudo por un minuto luego miro a Itachi estaba inmóvil y su rostro lucia inexpresivo, algo en el le recordaba a Neji 'herirás el orgullo de ese hombre' las palabras de Sakura se repitieron en su mente _"No me gustaría que nadie hiriera el orgullo de mi nii san, después de todo el orgullo es algo importante para un hombre",_ volvió a suspirar, saco su cartera y comenzó a sacar el dinero pactado.

XXX

Hinata no sabía qué hacer solo tenía unos minutos con su nueva "adquisición" y ya quería deshacerse de él, no es que el chico le pareciera malo, solo que se sentía incomoda con un chico caminando detrás de ella mientras varias chicas a su paso la veían con odio, la escupían o mostraban letreros con leyendas como 'te odio' 'te matare' 'morirás de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible' 'eres poca cosa para el' etc. Lo único que evitaba que Hinata saliera huyendo eran dos razones, a decir verdad no entendía porque todas las agresiones eran en contra de ella si las que venían caminando colgadas de Itachi eran precisamente esas dos razones Ino y Sakura.

- AHHH Itachi kun soy una de tus mas grandes fans – Ino se colgaba del brazo de Itachi mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

- nh

- Ino cerda lo estas agobiando, no vez que quiere mas espacio, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo Ita kun!

- nh

Hinata llevaba ya un rato oyendo aquella conversación mientras evitaba golpes y pies que salían solo dios sabe de dónde y ya se estaba hartando.

- Mmmh, Uchiha san – Itachi abrió los ojos para mirar aquella chica que lo había comprado – N-no es necesario que siga con esto, p-puede retirarse cuando desee – los ojos de Itachi se cerraron una fracción de segundo _"¡un momento!, ¿se está deshaciendo de mi?". _Ino soltó a Itachi rápidamente para dirigirse a Hinata.

- Hinata chan no seas tan grosera, todo esto es por una buena causa – luego susurro – Lo estas ofendiendo – Ya se, porque no le pides que se quede con Sakura y con migo así técnicamente te estará obedeciendo ¿de acuerdo? – Hinata miro de frente a Ino que le sonreía con sus ojos completamente suplicantes.

- B-bueno… - Itachi pareció molestarse.

- Lo siento, pero es mí deber permanecer junto a la persona que me compro y solo con quien me compro, son las reglas, nada de cambio de dueños – Itachi sabía que estaba técnicamente mintiendo pero no se quedaría con esas chicas quienes parecían desesperadas por un novio, además estaba Sasuke - ¡VAMOS! – Itachi camino más rápido jalando a Hinata detrás de sí.

- P-pero ¿a d-donde vamos – Itachi paro, no tenía ni la menor idea.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Hinata lo pensó.

- B-bueno suelo ir con mis a-amigos a los jardines a almorzar a e-estas horas - Itachi miro como se sonrojaba mientras desviaba la mirada algo en ella le parecía muy tierno.

- Bien pues vamos – luego comenzó a caminar delante de ella, Hinata sonrió _"no duro mucho detrás de mí, supongo que en cierto modo si se parece a nii san"._ Hinata sintió como Ino y Sakura la alcanzaban.

- ¡No te preocupes Hinata chan! ¡no te dejaremos sola! – Sakura se mostraba decidida.

- ¡Si! ¡Para eso están la amigas! – Aseguro Ino mientras avanzaba con aquella seguridad que le caracterizaba.

- Etto.. ¡Gracias!, creo – Itachi miro sobre su hombro tenía que pensar el modo de deshacerse de esas dos, así tal vez su día no sería tan horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

ESCLAVO.

Itachi caminaba hacia las jardineras mientras aquellas chicas cargaban los paquetes detrás de él, la chica que lo había comprado… Hinata según escucho llamarla a sus amigas habia decidido ir al estacionamiento por ellos antes de ir a su destino.

- ¡Ne! Hinata chan ¡¿por qué no le pides a Itachi san que lleve esto?! ¡¿es tu esclavo?! ¡¿no?! – Ino parecía contrariada Itachi no había hecho más que acompañarlas – somos tres dulces, hermosas y frágiles damas en desgracia ¡lo menos que puede hacer es llevar estos paquetes! – Itachi sonrió de medio lado mientras la oía decir esto, volvió sus ojos para ver a Hinata quien miro a sus amigas que la veían enojadas, luego los paquetes y luego a él.

- Mmhh… U-uchiha san, ¿podría ayudarnos… p-por f-favor? – Itachi se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y acerco su rostro al de Hinata.

- ¿Es una orden? – Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron, ella no se sentía con autoridad para mandar sobre nadie, si no hubiera traído esas cajas seguro estaría jugando con sus dedos en ese momento.

- Y-yo se lo p-pido – Itachi volvió a sonreír, por alguna razón la actitud de aquella chica le causaba gracia, se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando.

- No – Las tres chicas vieron con incredulidad como aquel hombre se alejaba de ellas por lo que volvieron a reiniciar el paso.

- No pudo creerlo, ¡Itachi kun! ¡¿En verdad no piensas ayudarnos?! ¡Mi Sasuke kun no dudaría en ayudar a una dama en apuros! – Sakura tenía rostro de dama en desgracia mientras el seño de Itachi se juntaba con molestia, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la rubia tomo sus paquetes y se los lanzo a Hinata.

- ¡Pon atención frente de marquesina!, ¡fans de Itachi a las tres!, se ve que quieren pelea – Sakura dejo su rostro triste y de pronto sus ojos se encendieron en llamas lanzando sus paquetes hacia Hinata. Itachi noto como los paquetes cubrían a la pequeña morena la cual parecía experta en el arte del equilibrio, ¡digna de una estrella del circo!.

- ¡Yo me encargo de ellas Ino cerda!.

- ¡Ja!, ¡¿tú y cuantas más?! ¡Conmigo basta y sobra debilucha frentona! – Aquellas chicas se lanzaron sin miedo contra el grupo de chicas delante de ellas.

- Las veremos en donde siempre – alcanzo a decir Hinata antes de que sus amigas desaparecieran en una nube de polvo. Ahora Hinata no estaba segura como seguir caminando, los paquetes la sobrepasaban tapando su vista, dio un par de pasos antes de que una mano la detuviera, Hinata sintió como aquellos paquetes eran retirados de sus manos, luego vio como Itachi la miraba con molestia antes de darse vuelta y seguir caminando. Corrió detrás de él colocándose a un par de pasos de distancia

- Uchiha san, yo… y-yo puedo llevar algunos paquetes

- nh- Itachi no parecía complacido de llevar aquello, pero se hubiera visto mal que una chica junto a el cargara esos paquetes cuando no podía ni ver, solo lo hacía porque las otras dos la habían dejado sola y por que había visto a Pein observándolo detrás de un árbol, oyó un fuerte escándalo en el camino en medio del estacionamiento noto como un pelirrojo era jalado en varias direcciones _"Si siguen jalando de Sasori de ese modo terminara en pedazos, casi siento lástima por el"_ Itachi sonrió _"casi"._

- G-gracias – Itachi miro aquella chica, no era tan terrible su compañía, al menos aún no trataba de secuestrarlo, presentarlo como su novio o hablar sobre su futuro juntos.

XXX

Era algo incomodo estar en medio de aquellos chicos cinco años menores que él, todos observándolo con detenimiento mientras comían, como si se tratase de algún animal salvaje en exhibición.

- ¿Hinata qué piensas hacer con él? – Kiba señalo a Itachi con su dedo índice, Hinata tenía sus dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho, su rostro mostraba que no tenía ni la menor idea

– Se que es bueno en deportes, ¿por qué no le pides que te ayude con tu entrenamiento? – Sugirió Shino.

- ¿O qué tal si le pides que se deshaga de todos los que te atacan? – sonrió Kiba.

- O que te proteja a tu amigo Kiba por no haber podido comprar a tu hermana – El rostro de Kiba palideció de pronto ante el comentario de Shikamaru.

- ¡Me va a matar!, ¡me va a matar!.

- Kiba kun tranquilízate no fue tu culpa – Hinata trataba de que su amigo dejara de saltar y se quedara quieto.

- Hinata no lo entiendes ¡me va a matar! – Kiba tenía miedo, se veía en sus ojos.

- Ofertaron por ella más de lo que traías, no es posible que la compraras, estoy seguro que Hana podrá entenderlo – Shino parecía ocupado en dar una escusa válida para que su amigo se tranquilizara.

- ¡¿Quien habla de Hana?! ¡mi madre va a matarme!

Itachi suspiro, eran todos tan molestos como los mismísimos Akatsuki, desvio sus ojos hacia Hinata, viéndola cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que no era fea, su cabello era negro, suave y sedoso, con la luz del sol brillaba con tonos azulados, su piel era blanca… perfecta, casi como de porcelana, no estaba seguro de su figura, la ropa que usaba le quedaba holgada, sin duda tendría un horrible defecto que la avergonzaba, por lo que había notado era tímida y parecía completamente… frágil

- Huye – Itachi se volvió a mirar a aquel chico, permanecía con la mirada perdida en las nubes. Su mirada inquisidora hizo que Shikamaru se volviera a verlo – Solo huye, antes de que sea tarde.

-nh

- problemático – Itachi se volvió a ver a Hinata, hasta ese momento no había hecho ningún movimiento para acercarse a él _"que estará planeando_", era obvio que no lo había comprado solo para donar dinero, pero hasta ese momento no habia pasado nada., fue entonces que noto que se acercaba hasta el, parecía un conejo asustado sin saber a dónde ir, vio como se detuvo un momento, sus mejillas se encendieron antes de continuar su camino.

- U-uchiha san – Itachi la miro a los ojos haciéndole claro con su mirada más gélida que no estaba interesado, Hinata evito saltar hacia atrás y forzó una sonrisa antes de continuar – ¿d-desea comer algo? – Itachi miro el bento que le ofrecía pero solo desvió la cabeza y su mirada hacia otro lado. Hinata estaba en shock, estaba acostumbrada a los desprecios pero no cuando se trataba de su comida, algo en ella la hizo sentirse… humillada. Fue entonces que oyeron un ruido que los hizo voltear, Shikamaru había sacado un tablero de Shögi.

- Tu primero – Hinata asintió mientras le entregaba aquel bento a Shikamaru.

- Gracias – Shikamaru tomo el bento y lo puso a un lado de él, Itachi pareció indignarse ante aquello _"¡¿le está dando mi bento al vago?! ¿No piensa insistir?"_. Observo como comenzaban aquel juego sin prestarle atención, no es que quisiera ser el centro de atención, pero por Dios ¿acaso lo compro solo para ignorarlo?, no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad y comenzó a seguir las jugadas entre aquellos dos de la manera más discreta que le era posible, noto la gran habilidad de aquel chico parecía estar previendo los movimientos de Hinata desde tres o cuatro jugadas antes, era obvio que ella perdería, sin embargo en algún punto ella parecía haber cambiado de táctica haciendo aquel chico dudar por algún momento _"¿acaso lo hizo a propósito?",_ aquello comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

- JAJAJAJA, Pan comido, te dije que no necesitaba ayuda frente de marquesina – Itachi se sintió incomodo al notar que aquellas dos chicas acababan de llegar. Tomaron cada una un paquete y corrieron a sentarse junto a él.

- ¿Ya comenzaron con eso? – Sakura parecía molesta al notar como Shikamaru y Hinata estaban enfrascados en aquel juego, luego observo a Itachi – Hum, Itachi kun ¿quieres comer de mi bento?.

- ¡No lo molestes frentona! – Ino le grito a Sakura poniéndose delante de Itachi, luego saco un pedazo de atún y se lo ofreció directamente – Ne Ita kun, abre la boca .

- ¿Por que querría comer de tu bento Ino cerda?.

- Porque soy hermosa, simpática ¡y es mejor que comer del tuyo frentona! – Itachi frunció el seño, podía soportar a la chica callada sin duda pero debía buscar la forma de deshacerse de esas dos y rápido

- ¡HIIINAAAATAAA CHAAAN! – Aquel grito hizo que la morena saltara de su lugar golpeando el tablero y lanzando las piezas fuera de su lugar. Un chico rubio que Itachi conocía perfectamente se coloco detrás de ella – Tengo hambre, me trajiste mi bento especial con ramen – Hinata se volvió hacia aquel rubio, hubo un silencio por un rato, durante ese breve momento Itachi noto como el rostro de Hinata tomaba diferentes tonos de rojo – Hinata chan ¿de nuevo estas enferma? - todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Hinata algo estaban esperando, pronto noto como aquel rubio de ojos azules llevaba su mano hasta la frente de la chica - ¿tienes fiebre? – Hinata comenzó a balbucear algo que Itachi Interpreto como 'Argh noepekert Naokun', luego llevo sus manos cerradas hacia su pecho y negó con fuerza antes de desmayarse – ¡Hinata chan! – Kiba llego por detrás del rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no la sorprendas de ese modo! ¡Tarado! - todos excepto Shino, Shikamaru e Itachi comenzaron a reír.

- AWWW, ¡no fue mi intención en serio!

- Problemático – Shikamaru se volvió a Itachi cuyos ojos estaban abiertos con la sorpresa. Fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se percato de la presencia de Itachi.

- ¡¿Itachi?! – Naruto se puso en cuclillas delante de él – Nunca pensé que te vería aquí y menos entre nosotros.

- Hinata lo compro como su esclavo por un día – comentó Shino, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Itachi es el esclavo de Hinata?, ¡genial!, ¡Bien por ti Hina chan! – Todos se volvieron a ver a Hinata que seguía tirada en el pasto sin sentido – A si, olvide que se desmayo, pero podemos ir todos a divertirnos juntos ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Ino y Sakura abrieron rápidamente sus ojos tan grandes como podían rápidamente soltaron a Itachi y se acercaron a Naruto con molestia en sus rostros.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que no sabes donde esta cabeza de chorlito?! – Sakura golpeo la cabeza de Naruto dejándole un enorme chichón.

- ¡¿Mi Sasu kun está perdido?! – Ino lo miro de cerca a los ojos

- Bueno la última vez que lo vi fue en la mañana, dijo que iba a entregarle un trabajo a Orochimaru sensei y desde entonces no le he visto – Itachi noto el interés de aquellas chicas en su hermano, sus ojos brillaron, ¡esta era su oportunidad! – ¡Itachi! ¡¿Sabes en donde está Sasuke?! – Itachi cerró sus ojos y asintió ante la pregunta _"prisionero de Pein"._

- En su lugar secreto – Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia él con incredulidad.

- No sabía que tenía un lugar secreto – Naruto abrio los ojos y la boca en sorpresa - ¡y soy su mejor amigo! – dijo con molestia, Sakura junto su seño _"algo no anda bien"._

- Si supieras ya no sería secreto – El rostro de Itachi era neutral y Naruto cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en aquello. Shikamaru junto sus ojos en forma de un bizco y luego los levanto hacia el cielo _"no puedo haber alguien que caiga en eso"_ encogió los hombros mientras recogía las piezas de su juego.

- ¡Ya se! – Naruto reacciono como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro – tu dime donde esta y yo iré por el – Itachi miro discretamente a Hinata que parecía comenzar a incorporarse del suelo.

- Sasuke, seguro quiere estar solo – Naruto puso cara de cachorrito suplicante, mientras Sakura se acercaba a Ino – Por eso está ahí, es un lugar aislado, además, estará solo y vulnerable – Naruto sonrió.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Cualquiera diría que soy un acosador!, ¡solo iré por el! – Itachi noto la mirada molesta de Sakura y de ilusión en Ino.

- Bien pero nadie más puede saberlo – al decir esto miro aquellas chicas que lo observaban, hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y susurro algo en su oído – Naruto abrió sus ojos.

- ¡Nunca pensé en ese lugar!, ¡genial!, ¡gracias Itachi! – Naruto se puso en pie y se disponía a irse, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia Hinata.

- Hinata chan siento haberte sorprendido, ¿me das mi bento? – El rostro de Hinata comenzó a ganar color nuevamente mientras asentía y estiraba hacia el un paquete – gracias Hinata chan – Volvió a dar un paso para retirarse pero se volvió hacia ella nuevamente – Hinata chan – Hinata se tenso y su rostro gano otro tono de rojo algo que no paso desapercibido por Itachi – ¿podrías darme por favor el bento del teme también? – Ante esto los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa, Hinata extendió otro paquete hacia Naruto – gracias Hinata chan, si no fuera incorrecto te besaría – Hinta empezó a echar humo y a balbucear algo que sonó como 'tengisne, tisen Naokun' Itachi comenzaba a sospechar que Naokun significaba Naruto kun, lo demás no podía traducirlo.

- Hinata si vuelves a desmayarte te dejaremos aquí – Itachi noto como aquel chico castaño la tomaba del hombro y pellizcaba una de sus mejillas _"tienen demasiadas confianzas con esta chica y desde mi punto de vista parece que todos toman ventaja de ella, tendré que hablar con mi hermano al respecto"_. Shikamaru noto la mirada que Itachi lanzaba hacia Hinata _"demasiado tarde"._

- Gracias Itachi, volveré pronto con Sasuke – La voz de Naruto trajo aquel moreno de nuevo a la realidad. Itachi asintió pero noto como aquellas chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima, de hecho habían estado demasiado calladas.

- No caeremos en esa Ita kun, no te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente – Itachi encogió los hombros sin decir palabra. Ino miro con preocupación a Sakura y se volvió a ver a Naruto, Sakura mostro seguridad y continuo – Estas mintiendo, Sasuke no tiene un lugar secreto, quieres que vayamos a buscarlo pero cuando lleguemos no encontraremos a nadie – Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

- A menos que quisiera que ustedes creyeran que estaba mintiendo para que no fueran a buscarlo – Sakura parecía quebrarse, la duda inundo su rostro, se volvió hacia Shikamaru.

- ¡¿Shikamaru?! – El chico en cuestión miro a Itachi.

- Problemático – Sakura lo miro molesta exigiendo una contestación rápida Ino la estaba urgiendo Naruto no era nada lento – El gato de Shoringer – El rostro de Sakura se descompuso y se volvió a ver a Ino.

- Oye lo conozco desde los tres años y aún no se qué quiere decir cuando se refiere al gato de ese señor que ni siquiera conozco – las dos se volvieron hacia Hinata que se sintió abrumada por sus miradas.

- Etto… creo que quiere decir que no lo sabrán hasta que vayan – Ambas se miraron, tenían que decidirse ¡ya! Sakura se volvió hacia Itachi.

- Bien, pero si es un engaño estaremos muy molestas contigo – Rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y corrieron detrás de Naruto. Una sonrisa picara asomo en los labios de Itachi.

- Nosotros nos retiramos – Hinata, Shikamaru e Itachi miraron a Kiba y a Shino – Debemos buscar a Hana para cerciorarnos de que se encuentre bien – concluyo Shino.

- Así tal vez mi madre no se moleste tanto – Sonrió Kiba un tanto incrédulo en lo dicho por el mismo – Shikamaru y Hinata asintieron, luego Shikamaru se puso en pie.

- En ese caso yo también me retiro – Hinata se volvió hacia Shikamaru con sorpresa, se estaba quedando sola con Itachi - Hinata chan ¿qué piensas hacer con él? – Todos se volvieron a ver a Shikamaru – Me refiero a Itachi san – Hinata se quedo gélida en verdad no había pensado en eso pero no tenía ni la menor idea – Creo recordar que tienes un enorme pedido – Hinata recordó entonces el gran problema en que estaba.

- Si, mmmh… ¿dónde está Chouji? – Shikamaru encogió los hombros.

- tuvo que irse a su casa temprano pero está contando contigo – Los puños de Hinata se cerraron – escucha necesitas ayuda y creo que la compraste en el momento indicado – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro a Itachi, la mirada de él era completamente neutra incluso podía decir que había un tinte de molestia en ella.

- Y-yo no sé… - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta.

- No creo que tengas opción – levanto la mano para despedirse, Hinata se volvió hacia Kiba y Shino pero ya estaban caminando en la otra dirección, fue entonces que Hinata sintió algo de frio, el viento soplo suavemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en Itachi.

XXX

Itachi no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, de hecho, estaba molesto, pero estaba molesto porque no lo estaba molestando. Cuando aquella pequeña chiquilla le habia dicho que necesitaba que la acompañara al centro comercial se imagino cosas como pasar el resto de la tarde viéndola cambiarse de ropa, pidiéndole que la invitara a comer o que la llevara al cine, pensó que trataría de aprovecharse de él en miles de formas y he aquí, que estaba empujando un carrito del mandado el cual era llenado por aquella chica con harina, huevos y azúcar en grandes cantidades.

- ¿Para qué ocupas esto? – Su voz hizo que Hinata saltara con sorpresa, observo como lo miraba de reojo y sus mejillas se encendían, de pronto la vio juntar sus dedos.

- Etto… e-es… para un pedido – Itachi permaneció en silencio estuvo tentado a preguntar pero prefirió callarse entre mas rápido terminara con aquello mejor. Pronto estaba cargando aquellas cajas _"podría ser peor",_ Itachi miraba de reojo aquella chica _"parece demasiado tímida, si me escapo no creo que me denuncie con Pein, tan solo la ayudare a llevar estos paquetes y me desaparezco antes de que intente algo",_ fue entonces que Itachi noto que en el reflejo de uno de los aparadores había una chica de cabello azul observándolo _"Konan",_ todas sus esperanzas parecieron esfumarse, si se iba Sasuke pagaría. Luego noto un grupo de chicas en una de las tiendas de ropa del lugar, varias de ellas estaban encima de un rubio que parecía completamente fastidiado mientras otras salían de los probadores en traje baño, cualquiera sentiría enviadia de aquel chico pero no Itachi, sabía bien lo que ocurriría después, varias se enojarían por ser ignoradas otras entrarían en disputas por el, otras se quejarían de su limitado tiempo, algo le decía que Deidara aparecería al día siguiente lleno de moretones y arañazos, sonrió de medio lado, bueno al menos el estaría tranquilo aquel día.

XXX

"_¡Pero qué demonios!"_, Itachi había llegado hasta aquel departamento siguiendo a 'su ama'. Cuando llegaron Itachi esperaba encontrarse con los padres de la chica y ser introducido como el 'novio' de ella, en su lugar estaba un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos blancos que lo miraba con molestia y ahora estaba sentado a la mesa jugando miradas con aquel chico. Debía admitirlo además de su padre nunca había encontrado un rival que sostuviera su mirada de ese modo, de hecho la mirada de aquel chico era fría y distante, podía sentir como intentaba perforar su exterior, pero eso, ¡no sería tan fácil!

- Hinata ¿qué está haciendo Uchiha Itachi sentado en nuestra mesa? – La pregunta había salido al aire de los labios de aquel castaño, pero no había dejado de mirar directo a los ojos de su rival, Hinata volvía de la cocina con un par de platos.

- ¿Lo conoces niisan?.

- Quien no – Neji no tenía necesidad de ver a su prima, sabía que se estaba avergonzada, ¡asi que ella no lo conocía! – solo contesta la pregunta

- E-el viene a ayudarme niisan – Neji Hyuga no habia parpadeado.

- Puedo saber ¿a qué exactamente?.

- Hacer galletas – Ahora ambos chicos desviaron su mirada hacia Hinata con sorpresa.

- Hinata – Neji Sostuvo la mirada de su prima - ¿qué paso? – Hinata desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

- Yo… etto… necesitaba ayuda niisan – Neji puso una mirada fría y molesta sobre Hinata.

- Trajiste a uno de los genios más reconocidos de la escuela ¿para ayudarte hacer galletas? – Hinata junto sus dedos y asintió – Y supongo que tu aceptaste de buen modo solo por tu generoso corazón – Neji dirigió su pregunta hacia Itachi que parecía perplejo, pero cerro sus ojos y puso una actitud distante ante aquello, por lo que Neji se volvió hacia Hinata nuevamente – Hinata no me repetiré, explícate – Hinata se sonrojo de tal modo que Neji sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero si no presionaba no le contentaría, por lo que puso sobre ella la infame mirada Hyuga.

- Yo… lo compre en la escuela como esclavo por un día – Silencio, ni siquiera Neji comprendía cómo había podido evitar parpadear en tanto tiempo.

- No lo entiendo, ¿creí que te gustaba Naruto? – Hinata desvió la mirada mientras Itachi se sentía algo incómodo.

- Si, p-pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver? – Ahora tanto Itachi como Neji guardaron absoluto silencio.

- Hinata chan… ¡¿tienes idea del porque alguien compraría a alguien más como esclavo?! – Hinata estaba avergonzada pero negó suavemente - ¿quieres decir que lo compraste solo para que te ayudara a hacer galletas? – Hinata miro insegura a su primo pero asintió algo indecisa – Hinata – Neji hizo una pausa, podía sentir el corazón de su prima palpitar – ¡la verdad por favor! – Hinata no sabía qué hacer, no quería molestar a su primo pero no quería herir al hermano mayor de Sasuke, dudo un momento pero podía sentir la mirada de su primo sobre ella, por lo que tomo una gran cantidad de aire

- Fui a la venta de esclavos para reunirme con mis amigos entonces estaban Ino y Sakura gritando que comprarían un esclavo así que me salí de entre la gente y fui a parar con Chouji quien me había pedido que le hiciera unas galletas para una reunión familiar de pronto todo mundo empezó a gritar números sin sentido y no entendía lo que Chouji decía por lo que Shikamaru me paso el número y cuando lo vi grite ¡veinte mil! y fue cuando note que todos se me habían quedado viendo por que acababa de comprarlo – Rápida, así había sonado su explicación, ahora Neji tenía un rostro lleno de confusión mientras cierto Uchiha la miraba en silencio, su mirada era tan neutra que Hinata no estaba segura de lo que significaba _"esto es malo"_.

- Bien – Fue lo que salió de la boca de Neji Hyuga, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios mientras Hinata e Itachi lo veían con interés – Eso es bueno – concluyo.

- ¿L-lo es? – Hinata parecía aliviada, creyó que su primo se enojaría con ella.

- Seguro, Itachi es un genio, seguro puede ayudarte con tu instrucción en física – Hinata abrió sus ojos con algo de temor.

- P-pero niisan, se supone que tu ibas a ayudarme con eso – Hinata no quería que Neji la dejara sola con aquello, en verdad se sentía abochornada por ser tan mala en física.

- Si pero en vista de que compraste un genio, no veo la necesidad, además un cambio en el punto de vista de tu enseñanza sería muy bueno – Neji se levanto de la mesa y fue a buscar unos libros, los coloco sobre la mesa y extendió una hoja hacia Itachi – Aquí Uchiha, Hinata es buena en matemáticas pero le cuesta trabajo aplicarlas a la física, mucho tiene que ver que no entiende los conceptos muy bien, necesita ayuda en estos temas, lanzamiento en parábola, leyes de Newton y leyes de atracción de los cuerpos – Neji hizo una pausa ante esto – olvida eso último, yo me hare cargo – Hinata vio como su primo tomaba su mochila y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Niisan ¿a dónde vas? – Neji sonrió.

- Puesto que tengo la tarde libre iré a ver a Tenten – Hinata sintió pánico.

- P-pero niisan no has comido y a-además ¡es mi esclavo! ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer tu trabajo?! – Neji e Itachi se volvieron a ver a Hinata, Neji lo pensó por un momento y se acerco a ella.

- Tienes razón – tomo su billetera y comenzó hacer cuentas mentales – toma son mil seiscientos sesenta seis punto sesenta y seis por dos horas – Neji le entrego aquel dinero a su prima y se volvió hacia la puerta nuevamente.

- P-pero ¿qué es esto? – Hinata estaba sorprendida

– Estoy comprándote a tu esclavo por dos horas, para que haga mi trabajo – Neji comenzó a salir del departamento rápidamente. Itachi se levanto impasible y se acerco a Hinata una vez que Neji se había retirado

-¿Así que soy tu esclavo?– Hinata miro a Itachi mientras sus mejillas ganaban color – deberíamos aclarar nuestra situación - Itachi no perdía ni un detalle de las facciones de aquella chica - después te puedo enseñar sobre la ley de atracción de cuerpos


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

ESCLAVO.

El rostro de Hinata era digna de una pintura de Picasso, Itachi estaba más que sorprendido, aquella chica realmente era inteligente, durante dos horas había absorbido todo lo que le había enseñado hasta ese momento, entonces… ¿por qué aquel concepto le era incomprensible?.

- ¿Por qué alguien trataría de obligar a otra a besarla o a tener una cita con ella? – Itachi suspiro era la misma pregunta que el se había hecho por años y era verdad, no tenía la respuesta – No sería casi igual como… - Hinata junto sus dedos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba – y-ya sabe como… violar a a-alguien – De acuerdo ahora Itachi mismo se sonrojo, no podía seguir intentando explicarle a esa chica lo de la venta de esclavos sin sentirse un pervertido.

- Si, supongo – Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- L-le parece si solo… ya s-sabe ¿s-somos amigos? yo no quiero a-aprovecharme de usted – Itachi la observo por un momento, si… ¡eso era!, su concepto moral era tan fuerte que la actitud 'natural' de otros no le era concebible, suspiro tratando de procesar aquello, siempre soñó encontrar a alguien así, pero ahora, de algún modo… le molestaba. La miro por un momento a los ojos, luego sus ojos descendieron hasta lo que tenía entre sus manos, era tan firme y suave, su aroma era realmente embriagante, ¡lo estaba volviendo loco!, simplemente la tentación era demasiada, su mano rápidamente tomó la parte más cercana y hecho rápidamente un pedazo en su boca.

- ¡Itachi san! – Hinata vio con molestia aquel atrevimiento - ¡se enfermara del estómago si se come la masa cruda! – Itachi sonrió, mientras Hinata se sentía apenada ante lo que acababa de hacer, ¡lo había regañado! – s-si aún tiene hambre yo… p-puedo preparar algo mas – Itachi rio suavemente mientras negaba, Hinata había tratado de evitar hacer contacto con el llenando de comida la mesa esperando no tener que hablar nunca, nadie se habia esforzado tanto por mantenerlo lejos con algo tan delicioso.

- Si como algo mas explotare – Ambos se miraron un momento mientras las mejillas de Hinata se encendían.

- L-lamento todo el problema… q-que le cause – Itachi sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer pero no podía resistirlo.

- Se refiere ¿a haberme comprado como un objeto? ¿Obligarme a convivir con sus amigas? ¿Por cargar las cosas del supermercado? ¿o por tener que cuidar de usted cuando se desmayó en la sala? – El rostro de Hinata se encendió como un enorme foco rojo mientras bajaba la mirada, si en efecto, al verse sola ante la amenazante figura de Itachi no había atinado a nada más que a desmayarse, como resultado la había llevado en brazos hasta su cama ¡su cama!, ¡gracias a Dios había limpiado su habitación profundamente antes de irse a la escuela. Lo único que evito que cayese de nuevo desmayada al despertar y mirar aquel hombre junto a ella fue que ya estaba muy abochornada por darle tantas molestias la primera vez.

- A-a, p-pues por t-todo - Itachi sonrió ante la actitud tímida y sencilla de aquella chica, era divertido molestarla, en verdad no esperaba su desmayo cuando se acerco a ella, solo quería ponerla nerviosa, lo que lo llevaba a su siguiente punto ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando con e?!, había coqueteado con aquella niña no una, sino dos veces, la primera fue en el estacionamiento y la segunda antes de que se desmayara "_¡¿por qué dije eso?"_. Suspiro profundamente, cuando aquella chica despertó de su inconsciencia Itachi mismo se sintió incomodo pensando en cómo disculparse por su actitud, pero no esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

**FLASH BACK**

_Itachi observó como aquella chica, abría sus ojos lentamente cuando se posaron en el casi salto de la cama, su rostro tomo diferentes tonalidades, de pronto estaba tan blanca como el papel y luego diferentes tonos de rojo fueron subiendo a su rostro casi podía jurar que estaba viendo un espectáculo de luces o fuegos pirotécnicos, su rostro bajo hacia sus dedos que comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente entre sí. Itachi trato de ignorar su nerviosismo e intento disculparse como era debido._

_- Escuche… - se dio cuenta de que ignoraba el apellido de aquella chica – Hinata san, con respecto a lo que dije antes de que se desmayara…_

_- dkeiehslt cohaoheo Uhasan – Itachi abrió sus ojos._

_- No entendí eso – Hinata jugo nerviosamente con su ropa, luego suspiro profundamente y volvió a hablar._

_- Deberíamos comer algo Uchiha san - Y sin darle tiempo a responder aquella chica salió prácticamente volando del lugar directo a la cocina._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- No hay cuidado, no fue su culpa – dijo finalmente, Hinata asintió sin saber que mas hacer o decir, se sentía como una completa tonta, había sentido pánico de aquel chico, la ponía más que nerviosa y había intentado crear un muro para protegerse, pero… en realidad… aquel chico había demostrado ser más que gentil.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata sentía que todo a su alrededor se hacía pequeño, tenía que salir de ahí, se dirigió a su zona de confort, la cocina, rápidamente, saco comida del refrigerador y comenzó a preparar los alimentos, sus manos se movían intentando no pensar en la enorme vergüenza en la que se había puesto a sí misma. De pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella, cuando se volvió ahí estaba Itachi pelando algunos vegetales que había colocado en la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, rápidamente soltó lo que tenía en las manos._

_- Uchiha san e-eso no es… - La mirada de Itachi se poso en ella y un sentimiento de nerviosismo la invadió de nuevo – e-so no es… n-necesario – Itachi sonrió, era la primera vez que le sonreía de manera tan cálida ¡y la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa!._

_- Si va a cocinar lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar – Itachi se volvió a su labor, pero antes de que Hinata se alejara volvió a hablar – deberíamos aprovechar para estudiar – Hinata se paró en seco._

_- Uhm, ¿m-mientras… cocinamos? – Itachi asintió._

_- La mejor forma de aprender es hacerlo mientras estamos relajados – Tomo una papa y la lanzó hacia la olla, su lanzamiento fue exacto y Hinata lo miro extrañada – Eso señorita, es un lanzamiento en parábola y cayó en el lugar exacto debido a que fue lanzado con el ángulo y la fuerza necesaria para vencer otras fuerzas, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sin contar el hecho de que tuvo que lavar sus vegetales como 10 veces, la enseñanza fue bastante divertida, Itachi aprovecho para explicarle algunos conceptos relacionados, luego la comida siguió con algunas leyes de Newton que fueron reforzadas durante la limpieza, cuando todo acabo Hinata se dio cuenta que Itachi era realmente divertido y que no le había costado absolutamente nada entenderlo, incluso fue lo suficientemente gentil para recordarle sobre la ley de atracción de cuerpos a pesar de que aquel tema parecía confundirlo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ahora las ecuaciones físicas no parecían tan irracionales, miro a Itachi con agradecimiento pero noto que parecía distraído, como si algo lo preocupara._

_- ¿Sucede algo Uchiha san? – Itachi dejo de mover el trapeador y la miro un momento._

_- Hinata san, con respecto a lo que dije sobre la ley de atracción de cuerpos – Hinata entendió, de inmediato, Itachi quería ayudarla pero aquel tema parecía molestarlo._

_- No importa – dijo finalmente, la mirada de Itachi parecía aliviada – Neji niisan dijo que el me explicaría no tiene por qué preocuparse – Ahora Itachi pareció perder el paso porque casi se resbala sobre el piso mojado. Hinata se asusto al ver esto y se apresuro a sujetarlo esperando con aquello poder estabilizarlo, como resultado ella misma sintió como perdía el paso, pero su cuerpo nunca toco el piso, Itachi la sujeto de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba sobre la mesa, Hinata estaba tan abochornada que su rostro se encendió como reflejo, luego noto como Itachi parecía inspeccionarla "sin duda le preocupa que me haya lastimado", Hinata parpadeo un par de veces pues casi pudo jurar que las mejillas de aquel hombre tenían un leve rubor pero bueno debió ser su imaginación porque la levanto rápidamente._

_- Será mejor que tenga más cuidado Hinata san – Itachi se volvió rápidamente a recoger el trapeador, pero lo escucho murmurar 'suficiente con la atracción de cuerpos', si, ese tema sin duda lo molestaba._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aquel silencio no parecía incomodo a ninguno de los dos, porque ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de cuanto había durado hasta que Itachi hablo.

- ¿Por qué no aclaro la situación? – Hinata parpadeo antes de comprender que se refería a su error al comprarlo.

- Bueno… Ino chan y Sakura chan d-dijeron … que… que heriría su orgullo s-si h-hacia eso – Itachi, lo pensó un momento ya era bastante malo haber pasado por la penosa situación de la venta como para todavía ser rechazado públicamente, aunque tal vez quien hubiera quedado en ridículo fuera ella.

- Primera vez que una chica pretende cuidar el orgullo de un hombre – Itachi cruzó los brazos un tanto ofendido, pero Hinata pareció que lo tomaba con humor.

- Niisan… - Itachi la miro – niisan dice que el orgullo de un hombre… e-es lo más importante – Itachi volvió a concentrarse en estirar aquella masa del modo en que Hinata le había indicado. Era curioso como había empezado a hacer aquella labor que ahora le parecía tan relajante.

FLASH BACK

_Itachi se sentía como un verdadero idiota, aquella chica era frustrante, no sabía si era realmente inocente, lo estaba ignorando o simplemente se negaba a pensar mal de él, el hecho era que había tratado de disculparse por sus insinuaciones indecorosas y Hinata ni siquiera las había captado como tal, el problema era que el ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquellas insinuaciones fueran un juego, no después de lo que acababa de pasar, "bien, supongo que es bueno, al menos no quede como un pervertido, creo que sería mejor si habláramos de nuestra situación" Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró de puntitas subida sobre un banco, sus bien torneadas piernas se observaban en toda su gloria "¡¿a quien trato de engañar?! ¡Soy un pervertido!, afortunadamente nadie puede leer el pensamiento todavía" luego observo hacia arriba y vio una caja con harina, luego se volvió hacia las cajas que habían traído del supermercado y que descansaban en el piso junto al refrigerador._

_- Hinata san, ¿Por qué no utiliza el harina que se encuentra en el piso? – Hinata alcanzo aquella caja y se volvió hacia Itachi completamente roja._

_- e-esta t-tiene más tiempo… n-no quiero que se h-haga vieja- Al decir esto jalo la caja pero su peso la hizo perder el equilibrio Itachi, se abalanzo sobre ella y logro atraparla antes de caer, la miro molesto era la segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos que tenía que atraparla._

_- Hinata san, será mejor que me haga cargo – Aquella chica bajo su mirada pero Itachi pudo sentirla temblar en sus brazos mientras su aquel rojo ya casi permanente se posaba en su cara, rápidamente la bajo y retiro la caja de sus manos – creo… - dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa – que deberíamos aclarar nuestra situación – Hinata lo miro y asintió – espero entienda que esto solo es un juego y que no estoy obligado a servirle – Hinata comprendió que se refería a lo que le habia dicho a Neji, sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente._

_- Y-yo l-lo s-siento – Itachi la miro de reojo mientras ella se acercaba hasta la caja y comenzaba a sacar la harina – n-no fue m-mi intención ofenderle, s-solo estaba nerviosa y… no q-quería que niisan se fuera – Itachi no supo qué hacer, en cierto modo tenía sentido._

_- comprendo- Hinata extendía la harina sobre la mesa – no me gustan las ordenes, cuando me las dan suelen significar problemas, es todo – Hinata asintió._

_- Uchiha san, n-no es m-mi intención tratarlo como esclavo, s-solo necesito ayuda, ya sabe… como a-amigo – Itachi asintió, eso podía hacerlo._

_- No tengo inconveniente con eso – Hinata asintió y por primera vez Itachi la observo sonreírle de manera real._

– _¿Podría pasarme el costal de azúcar? p-por favor – Itachi se dirigió hacia las cajas y tomo un costal de azúcar – vacíelo aquí por favor – Itachi siguió sus instrucciones mientras Hinata iba por huevos, comenzó a partirlos – podría ayudarme con esto – Itachi miro la caja y comenzó a partir varios huevos._

_- Esta situación- Hinatalo observo – Se que no es ideal para ninguno de los dos – Hinata asintió mientras agregaba vainilla a la masa_

_- L-lo sé yo… no sé como ordenarle nada a nadie – Hinata miro la gran cantidad de masa que se estaba haciendo hizo unos cálculos y fue a derretir la mantequilla – Papá dice q-que y-yo… no tengo don de m-mando – pareció recordar a su padre y trató rápidamente de borrar su imagen mientras vertía la mantequilla derretida – comience a mezclar la masa Uchiha san iré por algo de cocoa, comience del centro hacia afuera en forma envolvente – Itachi asintió, pero noto el tono lleno de dolor al referirse a su progenitor._

_- Su padre ¿tardara mucho en llegar? – Itachi no sabía por qué preguntaba aquello, tenia curiosidad tal vez de ver si aquel hombre tendría algún parecido con su propio padre._

_- Oh… no, niisan y yo… v-vivimos solos – Itachi la miro, Hinata había detenido sus movimientos – d-decidimos v-vivir solos cuando e-entramos a la universidad, papá… papá de t-todos modos siempre esta de v-viaje – Itachi sintio que aquel tema la incomodaba y decidió no presionar más._

_- entiendo._

_- Mmmmh Itachi san – Itachi la miro curioso, ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en una lata de cocoa - ¿P-por qué…, sigh ¿Para qué lo h-hubieran c-comprado las otras chicas?_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Itachi cortaba las galletas con los moldes, y las colocaba como Hinata se lo había ordenado, sin cuestionarse mucho porque lo hacía, finalmente suspiro.

- No creo que me quedara mucho orgullo después de ser obligado a venderme públicamente – Itachi reacciono ante sus propias palabras, en serio aquello fue vergonzoso.

- Entonces hice bien – Itachi vio como una sonrisa sincera aparecía en el rostro de Hinata – Por cierto como es que le obligaron, no lo hacía por una buena causa – Itachi se puso serio.

- Tsk, es largo de contar y no tengo deseos – Hinata sintió que estaba presionando, así que mejor dejo el tema, Itachi la observo por un momento, era la primera mujer que conocía que no se empeñaba en saber todos los detalles. El sonido del horno llamo su atención, Hinata dejaba lo que hacía para ir a sacar aquellas galletas para luego meter otras, siguió sus pasos con cuidado, llevaban una buena cantidad pero sin duda estaban muy lejos de 20000 galletas, el problema no era la fabricación de la masa sino la cocción, aquel horno era demasiado pequeño para una orden tan grande, además de que por muchas hojas metálicas que tuviera aquella chica no eran suficientes – No creo que sea posible hacer tantas galletas con estos elementos – Hinata miro su obra, sabía que Itachi tenía razón pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?.

- H-hare mi mejor esfuerzo por lograrlo – Itachi sonrió ante esto.

- Le gustaría contar con los hornos del club de cocina? – Hinata parpadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Luego vio como Itachi sonreía lleno de orgullo, y entonces lo supo, el podía conseguirlos – p-puede c-conseguírmelos para mañana – Itachi simplemente asintió.

XXX

Itachi entro en su casa, extrañamente parecía sereno y calmado incluso había una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro eso hasta llego a la sala de su casa.

-¡Te odio Itachi! – Itachi miro a su pequeño hermano sentado en uno de los sillones, su rostro serio y sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Se puede saber por qué otouto? – El seño de su hermano se junto y su voz se hizo más grave.

- Sabes la razón.

- Ne, ne Sasu kun, no seas grosero, Ita kun solo quería ayudarte – Una rubia de ojos azules se aferraba fuertemente al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

- Si Sasu kun, es mejor pasar el tiempo con nosotras que amarrado y amordazado solo en el tanque de agua abandonado – Una chica de pelo rosa sonreía mientras se restregaba en su brazo derecho.

- si sabias donde estaba ¿por qué no fuiste tú mismo a buscarme en vez de mandar a este trió? – Itachi miro hacia el otro sillón donde Naruto dormía con varios recipientes de rámen vacios encima.

- Estas en casa ¿no es cierto? – Itachi empezó a razonar que el simple hecho de que Konan y Pein lo hubieran estado vigilando significaba que se habían visto obligados a dejar a su hermano solo en algún lado, "_¡oh bueno! lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora no demuestres que fue un error, tu eres un genio y debes demostrar que todo lo tienes fríamente calculado"_

- En estas circunstancias preferiría estar en el tanque de agua – Itachi mostro un semblante molesto.

- Estúpido hermano menor – Sasuke lo miraba insistentemente esperando una contestación – si yo me hubiera movido hacia ti, sin duda te hubieran cambiado de lugar antes de acercarme, me vigilaban, era el único modo – Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa aunque no estaba muy convencido.

- ¡Oooohhhhh! – Sakura e Ino estaban sorprendidas.

- Entiendo, ¡fue por eso que te viste obligado a manipular a Naruto de ese modo! – Dijo Ino bastante admirada de la sapiencia de Itachi.

- Ya veo, sabias que dudaríamos y lo seguiríamos esperando que pudiéramos ayudar al inútil ese, a rescatar a mi Sasuke, asegurando el éxito de la misión – dijo Sakura convencida de que no había genio más grande que Itachi – Yo… lamento haber dudado de ti Ita kun.

- ¡Bueno no importa! ¡Ahora podemos tener nuestra cita doble! – los ojos de Ino se encendieron, miro a Sakura y ambas soltaron a Sasuke para tomarse de las manos por enfrente de él.

- Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de ambos Uchiha.

- Lo siento pero estoy demasiado cansado para salir por hoy – Itachi tomo su billetera y le dio a Ino un poco de dinero – pero lleven a Sasuke a algún lado, paso por una situación muy difícil – Itachi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba gritos de júbilo seguidos de maldiciones de su hermano menor y la puerta azotándose. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa en su boca, luego escucho un ruido y se volvió, Naruto se había caído del sillón _"Debería taparlo" _luego su rostro se volvió hacia enfrente_ "Si, sin duda debería"._

Se metió en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, luego observo la palma de su mano _"su cintura cabe en mi mano"_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

ESCLAVO

Pein Miraba a todos los Akatsuki delante de él, estaban en silencio y mirándose los unos a los otros.

- Eso fue… la experiencia ¡más horrible de toda mi vida! - Kakuzo tenía un montón de papeles en sus manos – todas estas chicas quieren que les haga sus tareas y les de clases particulares, solo pagaron 1000 por mi y ellas pretenden tratarme como su esclavo – Pein sonrió.

- Técnicamente eres su esclavo, hasta hoy a medio día – Todos suspiraron

- ¿Te quejas por algo de papeleo? - Zetsu parecía apagado y totalmente rendido, tenía sus manos llenas de cayos y lastimadas por espinas - trabaje bastante duro, me gusta la botánica pero eso a tener que arreglar el jardín de todas esas chicas… ¡dios! ¡ni siquiera distinguen una rosa con espinas de una camelia! y eso no fue lo peor alguno de ustedes ha tenido que probar alguna ensalada con gusanos yo tuve que comer tres, ¡si lo oyeron bien! ¡tres! y creo que ni siquiera lavaron bien las verduras porque hoy amanecí con…. er… problemas gastrointestinales – Un ruido extraño provino de su estomago, lo que hizo que se parara – con permiso – Konan abrió la puerta por la que Zetsu salió rápidamente.

- ¡No jodan patéticos debiluchos! ¡En realidad no fue tan terrible! -Hidan parecía más contento aunque cansado, lo habían comprado un grupo de Nerds y todo su día se la paso golpeando fortachones, abusivos y uno que otro rival que se encontró por ahí y que se dijo a si mismo '_oh_ _bueno_ _que_ _diablos'_ – ¡En realidad fue bastante divertido!, ¡debería juntarme más con los Nerds! aunque… ¡no estoy seguro de que aguante otro día sin golpearlos yo mismo!

- No vayas a golpearlos mientras seas su esclavo por lo menos Hidan, no quiero tener que pagar por los daños – Advirtió Pein.

- Concuerdo con Hidan, no fue tan malo, tal vez solo un poco molesto al final - Kisame también parecía exhausto, había pasado todo el día dando clases de natación a chicas realmente lindas – Lo peor de las chicas son sus novios sin duda – Si, por alguna razón, al salir de la piscina varios chicos se lanzaron hacia él para golpearlo

- ¡Su día no fue tan malo porque las chicas no quieren un pedazo de ustedes!, ¡un! - Deidara tenía el ojo izquierdo totalmente morado, tenia arañazos y moretones en cada lugar que se pudiese pensar y su cabello había sido tusado – ¿Tienen idea de lo que es ver a un montón de locas con tijeras clamando que quieren un rizo de tu cabello? ¿un?, ¡lo hicieron pedazos! yeah.

- No tienes idea de lo que es que te hagan pedazos, así que mejor cállate – Sasori no se atrevía ni a levantar los ojos, tenía un brazo en un estribillo y un tobillo vendado – Pelearon por mi durante horas, ninguna quería que me separara de ella, recibí golpes que eran para otras chicas, fui jalado en diferentes direcciones por lo que se me disloco el hombro, luego decidieron alquilar un autobús. Fui presentado como el novio tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, me llevaron a un antro donde me hicieron bailar durante horas sin descanso y no me soltaron hasta que baile con todas ellas y luego vino lo peor… - Todos callaron no era común ver a Sasori a punto de llorar – Ya saben… la pelea final por ver con quien me quedaría a dormir – levanto su rostro estaba totalmente amoratado y había marcas de arañazos en el – Afortunadamente al final pase la noche en el feliz y acogedor ambiente de un hospital.

- No te preocupes sin duda te sentirás mejor después de escuchar la historia de Itachi, sin duda el lo paso peor ¿no es cierto Uchiha? – Kakuzo esperaba que Itachi hablara. Todos se volvieron para ver a Itachi, su semblante sereno e inalterable solo los miro de frente, frunció el seño y cerró los ojos.

- nh – no sabía si burlarse de ellos o sentirse avergonzado por no tener una buena historia de acoso… no, si, en definitiva… ¡burlarse de ellos!

- ¡Oh vamos Uchiha!, ¡puedes desahogarte! ¡un! – Deidara analizo la imagen de Itachi por un momento - ¿Por qué te vez perfectamente descansado? ¿Acaso te fugaste? ¿un? – Pein frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos.

- De hecho Uchiha se mantuvo al lado de la chica que lo compro, cargo sus paquetes, lo llevo al centro comercial y luego a su casa de donde no lo dejo salir hasta la noche – Todos estaban asombrados se volvieron a ver a Itachi que no había cambiado su postura – Aunque creo que lo hizo para que los amigos de su hermano lo rescataran ¿no es cierto? ¿Te diste cuenta que te seguíamos y viste la oportunidad de liberarlo – Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en los labios de Itachi – ¡oh vamos Uchiha! solo queda medio día, el trago más amargo ya lo pasaste, ¿no puedes por lo menos aguantar hasta las doce?, no quiero devolver el dinero, considera que es solo una chica y no todo tu club de fans – Itachi abrió los ojos y ladeo su cabeza mientras analizaba a Pein.

- De hecho hice un trato con ella, me da mi libertad e impide que le devuelvas el dinero y te aumenta otros cinco mil, si es que Deidara está dispuesto a ayudar – Deidara se volvió a verlo – Quiere usar las instalaciones del club de cocina por todo un día – Deidara entrecerró los ojos y lo miro de lado.

- Si logras liberarme de mi club de fans entonces…

- Hecho – Pein accedió casi de inmediato – ¡Deidara dale las llaves y avisa que no nadie pude usar las instalaciones el día de hoy! – Luego miro a Itachi – quiero los cinco mil – Itachi asintió y extendió un sobre hacia Pein mientras tomaba las llaves a regañadientes de Deidara.

XXX

Hinata estaba asombrada entro al lugar dando brinquitos de felicidad mientras Itachi la observaba , luego comenzó a danzar entre las mesas para deleite del moreno.

- No entiendo porque no estás en el club de cocina si te agrada tanto – Hinata se volvió hacia Itachi coloco sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a jugar con su pie.

- L-lo intenté p-pero… no había cupo – Hinata dejo de jugar y pensó un rato mas - ¿Cómo lograste que te prestaran el lugar por todo un día? – Itachi sonrió.

- Un socio es el presidente del club de cocina – Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Debe ser un gran cocinero! – Itachi comenzó a reír ante la aseveración.

- Se le quema el agua – Ahora el rostro de Hinata parecía confundido – No le interesa la cocina, pero adora jugar con la masa, además de comer gratis, incluso se tatuó unas bocas en las manos, las chicas del club lo adoran así que lo nombraron presidente, solo por quedar bien.

-¡Oh! – Itachi miro las cajas, habían preparado toda esa masa el día anterior para no preocuparse por eso

– Estará bien si la dejo sola – Hinata lo miro con decepción pero luego sonrió y asintió ante su pregunta.

- Hai, Itachi san gracias por todo, esto será de mucha ayuda – Sin poder contenerse se lanzó para abrazarlo, pero lo soltó casi de inmediato con un rostro completamente enrojecido – Y-yo lo s-siento, ¡no quise…! n-no quise invadir su espacio Itachi san – Itachi tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y asintió.

- No hay cuidado Hinata san – Salió de aquel lugar, sin decir palabras y cerró la puerta detrás de si antes de empezar a caminar, se detuvo un momento y redirigió sus pasos para volver a entrar, nuevamente se detuvo, tomo la perilla y volvió a soltarla, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse _"Tengo mi libertad y necesito hacer varias actividades el día de hoy" _se detuvo nuevamente y miro hacia la puerta _"No entiendo que me pasa" _acababa de dejarla y sentía que debía volver a su lado, como una obligación, como una necesidad imperiosa que lo mantenía queriendo complacer su más mínimo deseo, quería volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, que se lanzará a ellos del mismo modo en que acababa de hacerlo, aquel abrazo le había costado 5 mil y por alguna razón sentía que volvería a pagarlos.

- Itachi – Itachi se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, Pein lo observaba con curiosidad – Si ya terminaste hay algunos asuntos que quiero discutir contigo antes de que te retires a tus actividades. Itachi frunció el seño y miro la puerta de nuevo, después se volvió hacia su líder y dirigió sus pasos hacia él.

- Vamos.

XXX

¡Wouuurght!, aquel sonido hizo que todos se volvieran hacia Chouji, cuyo rostro parecía desconsolado.

- ¿Dónde está Hina chan? – Pregunto con tristeza en su rostro - ¿No piensa traerme mi desayuno?, nunca se le olvida – Todos asintieron.

- Debe de estar ocupada con tus galletas Chouji – Shikamaru miro de reojo a su amigo que lo miraba con tristeza.

- ¿Significa que no va a venir? – Kiba saco su celular y comenzó a llamarla.

- solo hay una forma de saberlo.

XXX

Hinata no estaba segura de lo que había pasado de pronto Kiba llamó y después todos sus amigos estaban en las instalaciones del club de cocina.

- Hina ¡¿qué tal si le ponemos piel de serpiente a tus galletas?! ¡las haría más nutritivas! – Hinata sonrió ante la sugerencia de Sakura, pero una gota de udor se deslizó por su frente

- E-eso cambiaria la receta Sakura chan, tal vez lo pruebe d-después.

- Hiata es muy gentil, lo que quiso decir es… ¡olvídalo frente de marquesina no convertiré mis galletas en un nuevo veneno contra ratas! – Ino miraba como Sakura apretaba su puño mientras una vena comenzaba a salir de su frente.

- ¡Me las pagaras Ino cerda! – Sakura se lanzó contra Ino mientras Shikamaru pasaba junto a ellas.

- Chouji si te comes las galletas ahora Hinata nunca acabara, ¿por qué no te comes tu desayuno? – Chouji dejo la bandeja con galletas y mostro su bento.

- Ya me lo acabe – Shikamaru suspiro y le entrego el suyo.

- Toma, solo deja de comerte las galletas.

- Gracias Shikamaru san – Shikamaru se volvió hacia Hinata y asintió.

- ¿Así está bien Hinata chan? – Hinata se volvió hacia Kiba que la ayudaba a extender la masa.

- Un poco más delgada Kiba kun ¡gracias! – Kiba asintió mientras se volvía lleno de orgullo hacia Shino quien solo encogió los hombros y le mostro 30 charolas con galletas crudas listas para hornear lo que le gano un gruñido bastante intenso de parte de su amigo.

- Tsk, perdemos el tiempo, ¿Por qué mejor no las compras? – Sasuke se había puesto a cortar la masa que Naruto iba aplanando – Hinata sonrió Sasuke siempre se quejaba pero seguía ayudándola.

- P-porque Chouji me las pidió – Chouji asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras comía el bento en sus manos. Sasuke suspiro por la contestación.

- ¿Como conseguiste este lugar?, ¡siempre está lleno! – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada algo sonrojada antes de contestarle a Sasuke su pregunta.

- mmmh, Itachi san lo consiguió – Todos se detuvieron solo para mirarla.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Algo así como Itachi Uchiha? ¿Mi hermano? – Hinata miro a Sasuke quien parecía molesto, pero asintió ante su pregunta. Sasuke soltó el cortador de galletas y se acerco a ella – tsk, ¿porque mi hermano haría algo así?.

- ¡Por que Hina chan lo compro como esclavo por un día! – contestó Naruto sonriendo mientras estiraba las mejillas de Sasuke por detrás, no paso mucho antes de que Naruto estuviera en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Sasuke estaba de pie en frente de su amigo y luego se volvió hacia Hinata.

- ¿esclavo? – Hinata volvió a asentir. Sasuke cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, luego los abrió y se acerco hasta Hinata, tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos - ¿crees que puedas ordenarle que me deje ganar frente a nuestro padre por toda una semana?, si lo haces ¡te ayudo a hornear por el resto del día! – todos cayeron al suelo ante la petición.

- Yo… l-lo haría, p-pero… bueno…

- La esclavitud de tu hermano termina hoy a medio día – Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose en pie. Sasuke se volvió a verlo y luego al reloj, faltaba una hora. Soltó a Hinata y tomo a Naruto del cuello de su camisa.

- De prisa dobe debemos encontrar a Itachi antes de las 12 – Los dos amigos desaparecieron por la puerta ante los ojos atónitos de todos.

- ¡Vamos Ino cerda! – Sakura dejo lo que hacía para seguir aquella pareja.

- ¿A dónde? – Ino soltó el rodillo para seguir a Sakura.

- Debemos ayudarlos, tal vez sea nuestra última oportunidad para una cita doble – Ino asintió en entendimiento mientras salían

¡chump!¡chump!¡chump! Ahora todos volvieron sus ojos hacia aquel extraño sonido, Chouji había acabado con el almuerzo de Shikamaru y comenzaba a comerse las galletas de nuevo, Shikamaru suspiro y saco una enorme bolsa de papitas.

- Chouji será mejor que nos retiremos, de lo contrario Hinata nunca acabara – luego lanzo aquella bolsa hacia su amigo, Chouji la atrapo y asintió.

- De acuerdo – se volvió hacia los demás – Gracias Hina nos veremos mañana.

- Es una fortuna que no tengas problemas con el transporte- dijo Shikamaru antes de salir.

- T-tr-transporte? – Shikamaru asintió.

- Seguro, no es fácil llevar 20,000 galletas a su destino – Hinata se puso lívida y si no cayó al suelo sin sentido es porque estaba petrificada. Chouji y Shikamaru levantaron una mano para despedirse, sin prestar mucha atención a su estado.

- Hina, ¡he! ¡Hina!, ¡Hinata chan! – Kiba se acerco para llamar la atención de su amiga, Hinata se volvió hacia el – Nosotros solo podemos acompañarte un rato mas, ¡tenemos clases! – Ahora Hinata puso cara de puchero.

- ¡Oh! ¡Kiba kun! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! – Kiba puso una mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla.

- ¡No te preocupes!, aunque yo me duermo, ¡seguro puedes copiar los apuntes de Shino! – Shino se colocó al lado de Kiba.

- Creo que se refiere al transporte.

- ¡Oh! – Kiba coloco una de sus manos en la nuca – ¡Eres rica!, ¡seguro puedes rentar alguna camioneta! – Hinata medito aquello.

- Si voy a rentar una ahora no terminare las galletas – Shino coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

- Iremos a clases y volveremos enseguida, entonces pensaremos en que hacer – Hinata asintió ante la sugerencia de su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y un tanto abandonada, vio como sus amigos salían cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

XXX

Itachi logro llegar hasta aquel lugar casi sin problemas, escapar de su hermano y sus amigos había sido un poquitín más difícil de lo que había pensado _"Esta mejorando" _Una sonrisa llena de orgullo se poso en sus labios _"Aunque no voy a admitirlo en voz alta" _Miro la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella, todo el día estuvo meditando acerca de su reacción hacia aquella chica y por fin entendía lo que estaba pasando y había decidido que iba a conquistarla, primero porque le gustaba y no iba a negarlo, se dio cuenta mientras Pein le hablaba algo sobre nuevos reclutas y blah, blah, blah ¡como si le prestara atención alguna vez!. Segundo, por que ella no parecía interesada y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio ¿en qué mundo Naruto Uzumaki era más interesante que él? y Tercero, porque sería la primera vez que sería él quien cortejara a alguien y no al revés, aquello lo hizo sonreír, cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se posaron en la figura ocupada en sacar las galletas horneadas del horno, miro a su alrededor, quedaba menos de la mitad de la masa por hacer así que sin duda terminaría pronto, la vio terminar de echar aquellas galletas en la canasta y ahora trataba de levantarla, se acerco hasta ella sin hacer ruido y se coloco detrás de ella para ayudarla a sostenerla atrapándola entre su cuerpo y aquella canasta, Hinata salto asustada al sentirlo pero Itachi se mantuvo firme, sus ojos se volvieron para verlo haciéndolo sentir completamente… débil.

- ¡itachi san! – Suspiro con alivio –m-me asusto – Itachi sonrió, pues no estaba tratando de escapar de él.

- Lo siento, quería ayudar – Hinata sonrió ante su comentario y asintió.

- ¡gracias!, pero creo… q-que así es algo difícil – Itachi noto como, bajaba para pasar por debajo de sus brazos – asi es mejor, no le estorbo – El rostro de Itachi paso de uno de asombro a uno de decepción.

- Si… supongo… no sé porque no lo pensé antes – suspiro y se dio la vuelta con aquella cesta para ponerla junto a las demás mientras Hinata se apresuraba a meter más charolas en el horno. Itachi noto como Hinata miraba al reloj en todo momento y luego miraba su masa aún por hacer.

- No creo que tenga problemas en terminar con esto el día de hoy Hinata san – Hinata lo miro con duda y asintió.

- No es e-eso… lo que me preocupa – dijo finalmente, Itachi se acerco a ella – No tengo como transportarlas – No se atrevía a ver a Itachi, pero él se puso en su visión.

- ¿Y su auto?, la masa cupo perfectamente. – Hinata se sonrojo ante su visión y volvió a desviar la mirada.,

- La masa es fácil de acomodar, pero las galletas pueden romperse – Itachi estaba molesto había vuelto a desviar la mirada, suspiro de nuevo, esto tomaría mas tiempo del que creía, miro el reloj eran las 12.

- Iré a rentar un transporte – Hinata se volvió hacia él.

- P-pero… – Itachi la miro.

- Soy tu esclavo mi deber es ayudarle – Hinata miro el reloj.

- Itachi san son las 12, u-usted ya no… - junto sus dedos y bajo su mirada – no e-es mi e-esclavo – Itachi puso cara de fastidio.

- Si, de haber pasado todo el tiempo juntos sin duda seria libre – Hinata tenía el rostro confuso, pero se sentia triste al ver el fastidio que aquello le causaba.

- ¿q-que quiere decir? – Itachi se sentó sobre una mesa cercana.

- El trato era que fuera su esclavo por un día, es decir 24 horas – Hinata asintió ante esto – Me compró a eso de la 1 pues fui el último en ser vendido y pase el resto del día junto a usted hasta las 8 de la noche eso son solo 7 horas de esclavitud – Hinata seguía su explicación sin interrumpirlo – es decir que me faltan 17 horas como su esclavo – Hinata medito aquello.

- P-pero yo recuerdo que… Ino y Sakura dijeron que solo seria hasta hoy a medio dia – Itachi asintió.

- creo haberlo explicado ya – Ahora Itachi parecía molesto ¿en verdad no lo quería cerca?.

- S-si – hubo un silencio – ¿sus amigos harán lo mismo? – Itachi cruzó los brazos y cerro sus ojos.

- No es necesario ellos estuvieron con sus compradores todo el tiempo.

- ¿I-incluso en la noche? – Itachi asintió.

- Como ve seria poco honorable que yo no cumpliera con el tiempo establecido, es… cuestión de orgullo – Hinata levanto la mirada para verlo y sonrió ante sus palabras, entendía aquello sin duda – solo le pido… - Hinata lo miro cuidadosamente, parecía estar pensando algo – Le suplico no diga nada de qué voy a completar esto fuera de tiempo, sería algo… vergonzoso si los demás se enteraran – Hinata no estaba segura del porque de esta petición pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal así que simplemente aceptó.

- D-de acuerdo – Hinata se sentía preocupada pensar que hacer con alguien por un dia era difícil pero aquello significaba pasar con el por lo menos otros dos días, ¡no es que le molestara!, de hecho algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse muy feliz, solo que pensó que con ella se aburriría terriblemente. Luego recordó algo – Mmmhh, ¿tachi san?.

- ¿Si?.

- ¿Podría dejar que Sasuke le ganará en frente de su padre por toda una semana? – Itachi se sorprendió por su deseo, pero pronto comprendió que aquella era la razón de que su hermano se hubiese aparecido en medio de los vestidores gritando su nombre con desesperación mientras había mandado cuidar las salidas, ya fueran puertas o ventanas a sus amigos _"la peli rosa da miedo"_. Bueno, una cosa era querer pasar más tiempo con Hinata y otra hacer la voluntad de su hermano.

- Podría… pero eso no lo ayudaría en nada.

- Como es eso – pregunto sorprendida.

- Sasuke quiere superarse y ser más fuerte para ganar el respeto de nuestro padre, si me dejara vencer, seria engañarlos a ambos, solo obtendría un respeto falso que no lo haría sentir mejor – Hinata se dio cuenta de cuan honorable y sabio era Itachi y por primera vez el noto como los ojos de Hinata se llenaban con admiración y respeto '_Itachi 1 Naruto 0_', ¡No es como si no creyese lo que había dicho de cualquier modo!, no la estaba engañando.

- ¡Sasuke es genial! ¿Cierto? – Itachi casi perdió su apoyo por un momento y luego la miro extrañado – Quiere superarse y ser más fuerte para ganar el respeto de su padre – Hinata tenía los ojos cristalinos, nunca se dio cuenta de cuan parecidos eran en realidad, ¡ella quería lo mismo!, luego miro a Itachi.

- Eres una gran persona Itachi san, apoyándolo de ese modo, ojala yo contara con alguien como tu – luego llevo uno de sus dedos hacia su barbilla – bueno… e-esta niisan, pero el si me deja ganar- jugó con sus dedos un momento - creo que me tiene lástima, además de que es algo… sobreprotector – Itachi entrecerró sus ojos _"Sasuke 1 Itachi ¿autogol o punto?_, _creo que esto cuenta como dejarlo ganar una vez" _

- Si te hace feliz lo dejare empatar dos veces en la semana – dijo por fin para despejar el ambiente '_Sasuke 1, Itachi 1, ¡listo! ya lo deje empatar una vez'._ Hinata le sonrió cálidamente mientras asentía.

- Gracias Itachi san, estoy segura que eso lo alentará – Itachi la miro discretamente.

- No hay problema, por lo pronto creo que iré a conseguir ese transporte – Hinata asintió.

- Gracias Itachi san

La puerta del lugar se abrió dejando pasar a cuatro chicos uno de ellos bastante molesto, Sasuke levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de su hermano, su dedo índice lo señalo con incredulidad.

- ¡Te encontré! ¡Esta vez no escaparás de mi venganza! – Itachi miro de manera neutra a su hermano controlando el incesante impulso de rodar sus ojos.

- Y esta vez ¿por qué quieres vengarte estúpido hermano menor? – El dedo de Sasuke no bajaba pero parecía meditar su pregunta.

- ¡Por no estar aquí ayudando a Hinata! ¡eres su esclavo! – luego se volvió hacia Hinata con esperanza en sus ojos y se acerco hasta ella - ¿se lo ordenaste? – Hinata pasó sus ojos entre los dos hermanos y luego asintió hacia Sasuke.

- Hai Sasuke kun, p-pero…

- demasiado tarde otouto ya pasaban de las 12 – Sasuke miro el reloj eran las 12:15, miro a Hinata quien parecía desconsolada y luego a su hermano, cruzó sus brazos y cerro sus ojos solo para abrirlos y mirar a su hermano por el rabillo de su ojo, una sonrisa malévola se poso en sus labios.

- ¡Oh!, entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí Anaki? – Itachi entendió, podía engañar a todos pero no a su hermano, así que optó por la opción más socorrida en estas situaciones, ¡huir!, golpeo la frente de Sasuke con rapidez y sonrió con descaro.

- Hablaremos después otouto, tengo cosas que hacer – Y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar dejando a un Sasuke muy enojado y a un grupo de chicos bastante confundidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

ESCLAVO

Finalmente estaba listo, todas aquellas galletas estaban terminadas y apenas iban a dar las 7 de la noche, pero el nerviosismo la estaba matando, Itachi no había vuelto aún y sus amigos la habían dejado sola, con un montón de apuntes en sus manos, tendría que reponer todas las clases en una noche, tal vez si empezaba a hacerlos mientras esperaba… pero… ¡¿y si Itachi no podía ayudarla?!, después de todo no lo había vuelto a ver en toda la tarde, ¿Qué tal si le había salido algo de último momento? o ¿se le había olvidado?, después de todo tenía muchas cosas en mente más importantes que simplemente ayudarla, tal vez tendría que ir ella por un transporte, pero… si hacia eso, ¿Qué haría con las galletas? ¿Podía dejarlas ahí sin ningún problema? Y aún tenía que ir por las que había dejado en su casa. Su mente empezó a hacer miles de planes cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Itachi, Hinata sintió alivio al verlo, detrás de el entraron cuatro jóvenes quienes se dirigieron hacia las canastas.

- Terminaste – Hinata asintió ante la aseveración de Itachi – bien, si les das la dirección de tu amigo ellos se encargaran de llevarlas a su destino – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de preocupación – Es un servicio completo – dijo adivinando su preocupación – Hinata asintió tomo una pluma y una hoja rápidamente y se la extendió hacia uno de los jóvenes.

- Gracias Itachi san, llamare a Chouji para avisarle, pero… - Los ojos de Hinata bajaron hasta sus dedos que comenzaron a jugar entre ellos – Aún faltan las que deje en la casa – Itachi extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

- Entonces vamos por ellas – Hinata se sonrojo ante el acto, aquello era tan gentil y educado, tomo su mano y se dejo guiar.

XXX

Itachi solo sabia una cosa, estaba agradecido de que el primo de ella no estuviera en casa, al parecer el chico tenia varios asuntos por lo que no tendría que inventar alguna escusa para esta ahí, finalmente solo quedaba una caja y ahora solo esperaba por Hinata

- Etto Itachi San ¿le molesta si tomo un baño rápidamente? – Itachi la observo fijamente mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos tratando de explicarse – Trabaje junto a los hornos todo el día y yo… quisiera refrescarme – Itachi asintió por lo que Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras se inclinaba hacia él con bastante encanto – prometo no tardar – luego se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación. Itachi decidió sentarse un momento, escucho el correr del agua, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado tratando de no pensar cuando un mini Itachi de ojos rojos vestido con capa negra y nubecitas rojas apareció en su hombro izquierdo (II)

(II) _pst, ¿qué haces?¿vas a quedarte ahí como tonto? ¡Ve a echar un vistazo!_ - Luego un mini Itachi mas joven como de 12 años lleno de inocencia se apareció en su hombro derecho (ID)

(ID)_¡solo ignóralo! Sabes bien que esa chica merece todo tu respeto_

_(II)Tiene tu respeto, ¡en verdad!, pero quiero ver que esconde detrás de esas ropas porque lo que sentí cuando estuvo entre mis brazos solo fueron curvas._

_(ID)Hacer eso te haría caer muy bajo, tu eres Itachi Uchiha y no estas desesperado, tienes dignidad, no te rebajes al nivel de un… fanboy, además, ¿qué pensaría Sasuke?_

_(II) ¡Al diablo Sasuke!, sin duda el quisiera estar en tus zapatos en este momento, ¡seguro el no perdería la oportunidad!._

_(ID)Por eso mismo debes dar el ejemplo, para que no tenga pretexto de hacerlo._

_(II) ¡CURVAS!_ – Itachi e Itachi Derecho permanecieron un momento en silencio pensando en aquello hasta que ID rompió el silencio

_(ID) ¡Ve tigre!, solo ten cuidado._

- ¿Itachi san? – Itachi se volvió al escuchar la voz de Hinata llamándolo, ahí estaba ella completamente vestida, solo su cabello parecía aún húmedo.

_(II) ¡Diablos!, ¡la próxima vez no pierdas tanto tiempo escuchándonos!._

Itachi sacudió su cabeza ''¿_en qué estoy pensando?, ¿Por qué siquiera los escucho? Hinata es una dama, merece ser tratada como tal. ¿Estoy divagando con pequeñas representaciones mías? ¡Dios! ¡es cierto! Entre la genialidad y la locura solo hay una línea muy delgada'' _agradeció a cualquier deidad que estuviese cuidando de ellos en aquel momento el hecho de que Hinata no hubiera tardado más en la ducha.

- ¿se siente bien? – Itachi asintió y se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Mi mente estaba divagando, eso es todo – ofreció su mano - ¿nos vamos? – Hinata asintió y tomo su mano.

XXX

Hinata e Itachi depositaron las últimas dos cajas en la casa de Chouji, las otras ya habían sido entregadas.

- ¡Gracias Hina chan! Espero no haberte causado problemas – Hinata asintió.

- No te preocupes Chouji, me alegra ayudar – Chouji miro a Itachi por un momento y se acerco a ella para susurrar.

- Creí que ya no lo vería mas ¿te está molestando? – Hinata se sonrojo ante la pregunta y miro a Itachi por un momento, le había prometido no decir nada sobre su trato pero no quería mentirle a Chouji.

- E-el, solo me ayuda Chouji, todo está bien – Hinata se sintió aliviada con su respuesta, era… cierta en un 90%. Chouji asintió.

- ¿Les gustaría quedarse a cenar? la mesa ya está servida – Hinata miro nuevamente a Itachi, normalmente hubiera aceptado estar con su amigo un momento más pero no quería obligar a Itachi.

- Gracias Chouji, me encantaría, pero me temo que no dispongo de mi tiempo en este momento – Otra verdad a medias ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?.

- Entiendo – Chouji miro a Hinata y luego a Itachi – solo llámame cuando llegues a casa… ya sabes… para ver que llegaste con bien – Hinata asintió.

- Lo hare Chouji gracias por todo – Chouji observo como ambos se alejaban hacia el auto en frente de su casa, Itachi abría la puerta para que ella entrara antes de dirigirse al asiento del piloto, los vio alejarse en aquel vehículo antes de entrar a su casa.

XXX

Itachi sonrió, al notar a Hinata a su lado, sus mejillas enrojecidas le daban a entender que se sentía nerviosa.

- Hinata san – Hinata pareció despertar de un sueño al escuchar a Itachi – ¿desea ir a casa?, aún es temprano – Hinata parecía sorprendida, ¡por supuesto que quería ir a su casa! ¿a dónde mas querría ir?.

- Me gustaría irme a casa Itachi san, tengo que reponer mis clases – Itachi condujo por un momento antes de estacionarse.

- Hinata san – Hinata lo miro algo confundida – En verdad pienso que necesita relajarse un momento, dígame, no hay algún lugar que desee visitar, tal vez… ¿ir a bailar? – Hinata lo miro en silencio, mientras Itachi esperaba, en realidad odiaba ese tipo de lugares pero si ella quería ir la llevaría.

- N-no me gustan las fiestas o los antros yo… no congenio con las personas fácilmente y no le veo la gracia a emborracharse – Hinata recordó sus experiencias en aquellos sitios al acompañar a sus amigos – casi siempre termino devolviendo a todos a sus casas, además… - Hinata jugo con sus dedos un momento – No voy muy bien en mis clases y si me retraso estaré en problemas – Itachi asintió con alivio, al menos aquello tenían en común.

- Si me da los temas de sus clases con mucho gusto se lo explicare – Hinata lo miro con alivio.

- Muchas gracias Itachi san – en verdad estaba feliz Itachi sabia explicar de una manera amena y sencilla.

- Con una condición – El rostro de Hinata se volvió serio – el día de hoy necesita relajarse – las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron y desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzada – dígame ¿hay algún lugar al que le gustaría ir? – Hinata lo pensó un momento y asintió ante la pregunta.

- Siempre he querido ir al planetario en lo alto de la colina, se que hay funciones nocturnas, solo que… - Itachi espero pacientemente – nunca nadie quiere acompañarme porque piensan que es terriblemente aburrido – Itachi sonrió ante aquello.

- En realidad son muy hermosas Hinata san, me encantaría acompañarla – Hinata levanto su mirada, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Itachi y por primera vez sostuvo su mirada, algo dentro de ella pareció moverse, sus sentimientos se mezclaban, algo entre nerviosismo y alegría parecían llenarla.

- ¿E-en verdad? – su rostro se ilumino – Me acompaña entonces Itachi san – Itachi sonrió ante aquello y asintió antes de encender el auto nuevamente.

- Sus deseos son ordenes mi dama.

XXX

Permanecían mirando hacia arriba recostados en sus butacas, las luces holográficas hacían una representación espectacular del cielo nocturno, Itachi volvió su mirada un momento hacia la joven junto a el, su blanca piel estaba iluminada con el reflejo de aquella representación, parecía el reflejo mismo de la luna, contemplo sus ojos brillar en medio de las penumbras que aquel ambiente proporcionaba, contuvo el aliento un momento preguntándose si aquella imagen era real, sintió su corazón palpitar, no de manera extraña solo con la fuerza necesaria para escucharlo, luego sucedió lo inimaginable ella se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se enfocaron en el, pudo delinear sus largas y negras pestañas que de manera adorable enmarcaban sus ojos. Por un momento le pareció que sus mejillas se teñian de color y que su mirada solo era para el, fue entonces que su corazón se acelero.

- Itachi san, es hermoso – Itachi, sonrió ante aquello, _''todas mis fans me lo dicen''_, sabia a que se refería pero no pudo evitar una pequeña broma hacia si mismo, volvió a mirarla, cuan fácil era hacerla feliz y cuanto deseaba que esa sonrisa jamás lo abandonase.

- En verdad le gustan las estrellas – Hinata asintió. Muy dentro de ella suspiro con alivio, en verdad no había podido contener aquella expresión salir de su boca, simplemente era lo que pensaba de el, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los suyos se dio cuenta de cuan hermosos y diferentes eran, no eran como los de Naruto, llenos de determinación y alegría o como los de Sasuke fuertes y calculadores o como los de Shikamaru llenos de inteligencia o los de Chouji llenos de gentileza e inocencia, repaso la mirada de todos aquellos que conocía y ninguna mirada era como la de Itachi y sin embargo todas y cada una de ellas estaban juntas en aquellos ojos que ahora la contemplaban, era como descubrir un alma abierta solo a ella.

- desde que era muy pequeña – volvió sus ojos hacia arriba tratando de borrar su error y señalo hacia uno de los puntos – Esa constelación es la de Orión, es la primera que aprendí a reconocer – Hinata se volvió satisfecha hacia Itachi y comenzó a señalar y a detallar cada una de las constelaciones que conocía y las adorno con las historias griegas que les dieron nombres, Itachi estaba impresionado, la escucho hablar sobre astrónomos famosos y sus descubrimientos, de hechos reales e intangibles cosas que conocía a la perfección pero que escuchaba como si fuera la primera vez, parecía hipnotizado con su voz – Aunque debo confesar… - dijo casi con algo de vergüenza en su voz – que hay constelaciones que aún no logro localizar.

- ¿Cómo cual? – pregunto Itachi con curiosidad.

- CETUS es una de ellas – Itachi sonrió.

- ¿Puedes localizar a PEGASUS? – Hinata asintió, estiro su mano y busco una constelación en forma de cuadrado.

- Ahí esta – Itachi tomo su mano, la sintió temblar ante su toque, pero pronto se volvió firme, algo en el pareció estremecerse, pero logro controlarse ante la mirada de ella, comenzó a seguir la forma de aquel cuadrado con la mano de Hinata entre la suya haciendo que Hinata mirara hacia arriba, comenzó a recitar los nombres de las estrellas que lo componían.

- Alpheratz, Scheat, Markab y Algenib al llegar a esta estrella, debes bajar en línea recta ahí encontraras una pequeña estrella, es el inicio de CETUS la gran ballena – Hinata se volvió hacia el sus ojos no podían quitarle la vista de encima.

- Itachi san… ¿hay algo que desconozcas? – Los ojos de Itachi parecieron llenarse de tristeza, había muchas cosas que el desconocía, entre ellas, como hacer para que los demás lo tratasen como a un ser humano normal o como entablar una conversación con su padre sin que se convirtiera en un campo de batalla o simplemente decirle a la mujer delante de el que se sentía atraído por ella. Hinata noto un aire de tristeza que parecía invadirlo, lo reconoció de inmediato, Neji solía tenerlo cuando los demás lo trataban diferente, sintió que había cometido una enorme falta – Itachi san – Itachi miro a Hinata nuevamente ante su llamado – Quiero que seas feliz – La miro confuso ante su petición – Soy tu ama y tu mi esclavo y te ordeno que seas feliz – luego lo miro con ternura - Lamento ser tan rara y haberte hecho sentir mal.

- ¿rara? – Hinata asintió.

- Todo mundo dice que soy rara… creo que lo soy, esa debe ser la razón por la que todo mundo me evita, es decir… todo me avergüenza, casi no hablo, mi inteligencia es promedio, me visto de manera anticuada… es natural que yo… admirara la forma en que eres, no quería hacerte sentir… diferente – Hinata agacho su rostro completamente avergonzado – lo siento – Por primera vez en su vida Itachi sintió que era un retrasado mental, porque lo único que había comprendido de todo aquello era que ella lo admiraba y eso lo había hecho sentir terriblemente feliz.

XXX

Chou miraba a su hijo Chouji sentía que había algo extraño en él, no había tocado una sola de las galletas que su amiga le había llevado, de hecho solo había comido tres tazones de sopa y una pierna de cerdo adobada con puré de papas.

- Sucede algo Chouji, no pareces tener apetito el día de hoy, apenas has tocado tu comida – Chouji miro la comida delante de él.

- No es nada, es que Hinata chan no me ha llamado y estoy algo preocupado – Chou miro a su hijo y asintió.

- No te preocupes, sin duda tendrá otras cosas que hacer te llamará pronto – Chouji asintió ante su padre.

- Es solo… que tengo un extraño presentimiento – Chou miro a su hijo con preocupación.

- En ese caso deberías llamarla.

XXX

Neji tomo el teléfono rápidamente, había tratado de llamar a Hinata en varias ocasiones sin resultado, había apagado su celular, ahora solo esperaba que fuera ella.

- Hola.

- Neji, soy Chouji, ¿Podrías comunicarme con Hinata? – Neji se sintió desesperado, pero se contuvo.

- Aún no ha llegado, esperaba que fuera ella – Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos.

- Vino a traerme las galletas que hizo para mi y se fue con Uchiha san, estoy preocupado – Una vena apareció en la frente de Neji.

- Sasuke, creí que por fin se había dado por vencido – Un suspiro salió de su boca - ¿A que hora fue eso Chouji?.

- Hace como tres horas y… Neji… - Chouji hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – No me refería a Sasuke – Un escalofrió bajo por el cuerpo de Neji.

- Entiendo, gracias Chouji, no te preocupes me contactare con Hinata en seguida, nos vemos mañana temprano, buenas noches – Neji colgó antes de recibir la contestación de su amigo. Miro el reloj en la pared, eran las 11. Sonrió nuevamente para si _''supongo que eso significa otro chico en la pandilla, empiezo a cansarme, tal vez debería conseguirle novio formal, ¿se dará cuenta de lo que hace?_'' su cabeza negó, era obvio que no, se dirigió a su cuarto con resignación, Itachi Uchiha, _''creo que este en verdad me dará un enorme dolor de cabeza''_, luego se detuvo en seco antes de entrar _''¡será divertido!''_. Neji no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

XXX

Itachi se quedo extrañado al encontrar a su hermano esperándolo en la sala, completamente despierto y con el seño fruncido.

- Si te pusieras unos tubos en la cabeza y tuvieras un rodillo en las manos serias la perfecta esposa – El seño de Sasuke se pronuncio aún más.

- No es gracioso Itachi, ¿se puede saber en donde estuviste? – Itachi rodo los ojos, en verdad creía que Sasuke exageraba algunas veces.

- No – y diciendo esto simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras.

– supe que pasaba algo extraño en cuanto te vi con Hinata fuera de tiempo, normalmente te hubieras escapado de quien te comprará– El mayor de los Uchiha paro un momento - Hinata no es como cualquier otra chica Itachi

- Lo sé – dijo antes de proseguir hacia su habitación.

- Por tu propio bien te lo pido, aléjate de ella – Itachi volvió a parar, su mirada se había vuelto fría e impenetrable, Sasuke suspiro con cansancio – No sabes en lo que te metes, solo conseguirás una enorme herida en el corazón, solo… huye – Aquella expresión ya la había escuchado, pero no lo hizo cambiar, amaba los retos y ya tenía un plan, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa vino a sus labios y continuo su camino.

- nh.

- ¡Itachi!

- Sasuke – Sasuke calló ante el tono frio de su hermano - el dolor es bueno – Sasuke lo miro sin comprender – te permite saber que estás vivo – Sasuke lo vio subir las escaleras sin tratar de detenerlo mas, Itachi se recostó en su cama, aquello estaba mal ya no solo le gustaba físicamente hablando, tenían tanto en común y parecía conocerlo tan bien, en verdad todo en ella parecía llamarlo, subyugarlo de manera cruel e inhumana, ¡sin piedad!, ¿cómo podía atraerlo de tal manera y mantenerlo alejado con una mirada?, era una tortura tenerla cerca sin poder tocarla, una tortura que deseaba a cada momento, lo prefería mil veces a no poder estar cerca de ella, quería amarla, complacerla y servir cada uno de los caprichos de ese ser puro y etéreo sin quejarse, recibiendo cualquier migaja de cariño o caricia que quisiera darle, simplemente… se había convertido en su esclavo y lo peor de todo era… que ella… no se daba cuenta.

XXX

La pálida luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, Hinata había tratado de pasar algunos de los apuntes que sus amigos le habían dado, pero solo lograba entender a Sakura y a Ino, Kiba parecía escribir con los pies, los apuntes de Naruto… en realidad, él solo le dio una hoja con borrones, los de Shino parecían arañas, los de Chouji tenían salsa encima y los de Shikamaru… bueno, en realidad, el solo ponía signos matemáticos que lo comprimían todo, eso, cuando escribía algo y los de Sasuke, bueno parecía que había escrito un libro sobre el tema. Tomo una hoja y comenzó a copiar los nombres de los temas vistos aquel día, mañana le pediría a Itachi que le enseñara al respecto, sonrió ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo junto a él. Había sido una gran idea el relajarse un poco y el había sido lo suficientemente gentil de llevarla a casa en cuanto terminó la función. Suspiro con cansancio antes de guardar todo y meterse en la cama, miro el techo arriba de ella y levanto su mano para pasarla por encima de sus ojos, la observo un momento y dirigió sus dedos hacia el techo como si hubiera algo en el, Alpheratz, Scheat, Markab y Algenib, recito de manera lenta y suave, sus labios sonrieron llenos de satisfacción, en verdad se habían grabado en su mente junto con la voz del moreno que se las enseño, miro su mano nuevamente _''Su mano es tan fuerte y cálida''_ luego su imagen volvió a su mente _''como el''_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

ESCLAVO 6

- ¡PUNTO! – El Hombre señalo a Itachi - ¡GANADOR! – Itachi dio una respetuosa reverencia hacia su contrincante quien imito su gesto antes de que ambos abandonaran el dojo, su grupo de fans llenaba la mitad del estadio coreando su nombre, pero eso no evitaba que estuviese de mal humor, eran casi las 12 y no había podido deshacerse de ninguno de los Akatsuki aquel día, parecían tener la misión de 'fastidiar a Itachi'.

- ¡Gran duelo infiel! – Hidan parecía contento – pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo como siempre – Itachi lo paso ignorándolo, sabia a que se refería casi siempre mantenía el combate el mayor tiempo posible, no le gustaba humillar a nadie, pero ese día había acabado con 3 contrincantes casi de inmediato, no se sentía paciente, esa era la verdad, necesitaba terminar temprano para ir a verla, seguramente estaría en los jardines con su hermano y amigos. Se detuvo frente a su locker y tomo su toalla _''debe haber algún método para deshacerme de todos ellos''_, si, también parecía un poco egoísta pero solo quería un tiempo a solas con ella.

- Tienes prisa, ¿un? – Itachi se volvió hacia Deidara, _''¿por que parece que todos estan detrás de mi?''._ Solo lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia las duchas.

- Uchiha san pásame el jabón por favor – Itachi paso de largo sin hacer caso de Kakuzu, de ningún modo iba a pasarle el jabón, tomo una ducha tan rápida como pudo para regresar a vestirse. Tomo su colonia y se puso un poco.

- Eso huele bien, ¡es nueva! ¿Cierto? ¿Tienes algo planeado? – Itachi guardo el frasco y cerro su locker sin mirar a Zetsu. En cuanto abrió la puerta un montón de chicas empezó a gritar y a lanzarle rosas sin parar, el rostro de Itachi era neutro e inmutable, se inclino respetuosamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta con calma, miro hacia atrás, los Akatsuki estaban haciendo una vaya hacia la única salida posible mientras se la señalaban con un dedo, ¡la ventana!. No debía ser un genio (y lo era) para saber que en realidad si lo estaban persiguiendo, camino en la dirección señalada y salto hacia ella, miro en todas direcciones y salió de ahí no sin antes colocar un seguro en ella. Si pensaban seguirlo, tendrían que esforzarse más y eso incluía al resto de los Akatsuki quienes sin duda estaban ocultos ahí afuera esperándolo.

XXX

- … y le dije debes estar bromeando, ¿Por qué habría de querer salir contigo? ¿y sabes que me contestó? – Hinata negó ante la pregunta de Ino – Porque soy rico, ¡claaaroo! Conteste ¡pero también eres feo!, ¡sin gracia y sin pizca de estilo y no hablemos de tu inteligencia! – los ojos de Hinata miraban con incredulidad a Ino.

- P-pero eso – Ino miro a Hinata – ¿No crees que pudiste herir sus sentimientos? – Sakura e Ino comenzaron a reír.

- Hinata yo me preocuparía si el chico fuera lindo, ya sabes en el sentido de lindo espiritual como Lee, pero créeme, ¡era un total cretino! – Sakura asintió – la idea era herirlo

- Casi siempre que un chico quiere imponerte sus cualidades es porque no las tiene – Comento Sakura. Hinata miro a sus amigas y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre si.

- T-tal vez, solo quieren que vean sus cualidades y tienen miedo de ser rechazados – Ambas chicas se vieron y suspiraron Ino tomo la cabeza de su amiga.

- ¿Tu como lo habrías solucionado? – Hinata miro a Ino, en realidad ella nunca había estado en esa situación.

- No lo se, no creo que a ningún chico le interese salir conmigo, pero debe de haber algún modo de no herirlos – Ambas chicas se miraron y suspiraron con desgano

- ¡Olvídalo!, tal vez tengas razón – Ino sacudió su cabeza con cariño para luego dejarla. Sakura se agacho para mirarla casi de frente.

- Ahora dinos, ¿A dónde vamos? Solo hemos dado vueltas desde hace un rato – El rostro de Hinata enrojeció.

- B-bueno yo… - miro hacia todos lados, ahí estaban aquellas chicas que no dejaban de seguirla desde la venta de esclavos – creo que las fans de Itachi san me persiguen, solo… quiero evitar problemas – Ahora Sakura e Ino miraron hacia atrás y lograron ver como algunas chicas que las seguían se hacían las despistadas.

- Es natural, no les agrado que lo compraras – dijo Ino – Ya te dejaran en paz cuando vean que todo termino – Hinata tembló levemente ante el comentario y guardo silencio, Ino se paró de repente y miro a Hinata de reojo – Ya termino ¿verdad? – Hinata bajo el rostro hasta el suelo e Ino y Sakura se miraron nuevamente, luego Sakura se volvió hacia la pelinegra.

- ¡Hinata chan! ¡¿Sigues viendo a Itachi?! – Ino salto sobre Sakura y tapo su boca mientras miraba hacia atrás, demasiado tarde, parecía que algunas habían escuchado, Sakura se controlo y quitó la mano de su amiga de su boca, parpadeo sorprendida, luego su rostro se volvió inquisidor - ¿Te gusta? – El rostro de Hinata palideció de repente ante la pregunta solo para sentir como su rostro se acaloraba segundos después.

- S-Sakura san, e-el solo es a-amable – Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas se miraron en complicidad.

- Sin duda lo es, pero… no es lo que Sakura preguntó – Ino miro como Hinata parecía nerviosa - ¡Increíble!, ¡Hinata llego a la pubertad!, ¡jamás llegue a pensar que vería el día en que Naruto Uzumaki cayera del pedestal de Hinata! – Ino golpeo el costado de Hinata con el codo – Y vaya que te fuiste a las grandes ligas, te advierto que si fracasas con él será muy difícil que alguien llene sus zapatos – Sakura no perdía detalle de la reacción de Hinata miro a Ino pidiendo con la mirada que se detuviera, por lo que la rubia paro.

- Hina chan, ¿sucede algo? – coloco su mano en el hombro de la morena – acaso el no…

- No es lo que piensan – ambas guardaron silencio – E-el solo se ofreció a ayudarme con mis materias.

- ¿El solo se ofreció? – Sakura cruzó sus brazos, sabía que aquello era grande Itachi Uchiha nunca se ofrecía ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se lo pedía pero… no estaba segura de que debiera decírselo a su amiga, tal vez se pondría nerviosa, no sabría cómo actuar y terminaría huyendo de el y en verdad necesitaba que Hinata se consiguiera novio, uno que no fuera Sasuke – ya veo – miro a Ino y volvió hacia Hinata – sentimos haber malinterpretado todo Hina, ¡vamos será mejor que nos apresuremos! - Hinata la miro por completo y asintió mientras sonreía.

XXX

Era todo un plan de caza, debía admitir que sus camaradas se habían esmerado, pero solo quedaba Pein, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era ¿Por qué lo estaban persiguiendo? Y segundo ¡¿Por qué estaba el huyendo?!. Simplemente paro y espero detrás de un árbol. Hasta que el pelirrojo llego hasta el, fue entonces que el cazador se convirtió en presa, Pein estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con Itachi arriba de él.

- ¿Puedo saber porque están tan interesados en mi el día de hoy? – Pein sonrió.

- Solo es curiosidad – Itachi lo soltó y fue a recargarse en un árbol mientras su líder se incorporaba – Ayer te comportaste extraño y también hoy – Itachi lo miro por lo que Pein continuo – ya sabes, pierdes juntas, no vas a tus clubs y te has vuelto algo impaciente, parece que quieres salir corriendo en cuanto marcan las 12 – Itachi cerró sus ojos mientras Pein lo observaba – tal vez creías que no era notable, pero nosotros somos los Akatsuki, la elite de la elite – Itachi evito reír, de todos los Akatsuki el solo creía que Sasori, Kisame, Tobi (pese a las apariencias) y el mismo Pein valían la pena, los demás solo eran fanfarrones que daban miedo – Ahora… - continuo Pein – tenemos varias teorías, pero la más popular es que tu…

- Es una chica – corto Itachi, Pein lo miro con sorpresa – La chica que me compro en el festival, me gusta y estoy tratando de conquistarla – Pein se molesto ante aquello.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?, si así fuera sin duda lo negarías todo, además no te costaría conquistar a alguien que obviamente gusta de ti – Itachi sonrió.

- Fue un accidente no quería comprarme, así que la engañe para pasar más tiempo con ella – Pein endureció el rostro.

- Seguro y accidentalmente traía 20 mil en su cartera – Itachi pensó que aquello era un buen punto pero su rostro siguió neutral – ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que era mentira Uchiha!, encontraremos el porqué de tu extraño comportamiento, lo juro, por algo somos los mejores – Itachi parecía aburrido, _''la elite de la elite, sus mentes son tan simples''_, como había dicho la verdad, ahora sospechaban que era otra cosa, ni siquiera valía la pena tratar de engañarlos.

- Bien, les deseo suerte – se dio la vuelta para partir – si me disculpas tengo una chica que conquistar.

XXX

- vaya que son persistentes – Sakura miro hacia atrás.

- Solo son un grupo pequeño, no valen la pena – contestó al aire Ino – aunque me trae viejos recuerdos – Sakura comenzó a reír.

- Si mal no recuerdo la diferencia es que nosotras pertenecíamos al club de fans de Sasuke – luego miro a Hinata parecía incómoda – aunque son molestas, que te parece si mejor nos deshacemos de ellas de una buena vez – Ino paro, no estaba segura de lo que pretendía Sakura pero confiaba en su amiga.

- De acuerdo, si te molestan tanto – Sakura se volvió hacia Hinata.

- Hinata chan por qué no vas con los chicos, los veremos pronto – Hinata asintió mientras veía como sus amigas se dirigían hacia aquellas chicas. Suspiro con libertad, en verdad agradecía que Ino y Sakura fueran sus amigas, siempre contaba con ellas para esas situaciones incomodas que de algún modo parecían perseguirla, empezó a caminar un rato cuando se dio cuenta que se habían alejado de su punto de reunión más de lo esperado, _''tal vez si corto por los jardines llegue más rápido''_.

XXX

El grito de una chica lo hizo parar en seco, no estaba lejos.

- ¡Hinata chan! – aquello lo hizo buscar con la vista, fue entonces que las vio, la peli rosa y la rubia corrían en dirección de donde provenía el grito, su corazón se agito y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, las dos jóvenes se vieron sorprendidas cuando lo vieron pasar delante de ellas

- ¡Itachi san! – Itachi ignoro el llamado de las chicas, no paró hasta llegar a un claro donde aquella morena permanecía de pie con el rostro caído y cubierto con sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba completamente asustada, ¿Por qué parecía asustada?.

- Hinata san, ¿está usted bien? – Itachi paro enfrente de ella solo para ver como sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas se alzaban hacia él.

- I-Itachi san creo… ¡creo que las lastime! – Itachi parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba encima de una castaña a los pies de Hinata, se bajo de ella para notar que era una de las chicas pertenecientes a su club de fans, Sakura e Ino llegaron justo detrás de él.

- Hinata chan ¿estás bien? – Hinata asintió pero señalo al piso, sus amigas vieron a varias chicas inconscientes.

– ¡Ups!, ¡parece que tu club de fans no quieren compartirte! – Los ojos de Itachi pasaron de Ino hacia Hinata con preocupación – lo bueno es que nuestra pequeñita sabe cuidarse, ¿no es así Hinata chan? – Ino observo como Hinata parecía completamente mortificado sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente, volvió sus ojos hacia Sakura pidiendo ayuda, en verdad odiaba ver llorar a Hinata.

- ¡olvídalo! – dijo la peli rosa - ellas se lo buscaron – los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a soltar mas lágrimas, mientras el rostro de Ino se molestaba con Sakura..

- Ino chan, Sakura chan ¡tenemos que ayudarlas! – Las manos de ino se entrelazaron en su nuca mientras miraba algún punto en el cielo.

- Déjame adivinar, te cercaron, te acorralaron, te atacaron y simplemente reaccionaste, no querías herirlas – Hinata volvió a asentir – Hinata… olvídalo ¡estarán bien!. Se levantaran con algunos moretones y no se volverán a meter contigo, incluso podrían hacerse tus amigas ¡como nosotras! – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- No olvides que algo similar paso cuando nos conocimos – Sakura rasco su mentón – aunque nosotras si te dimos combate – Itachi estaba perplejo, aquella chica de menudo y escultural cuerpo, de frágil caminar y movimientos delicados (no que estuviera prestando atención a todos esos detalles) ¡¿había puesto fuera de combate a un buen número de sus fans?! Y ¿estaba triste por eso?, algo muy cálido inundo su corazón, no es que pensara que era bueno ver a todas esas chicas lastimadas, pero se dio cuenta que ella era muy fuerte y si no lo demostraba era simplemente porque no le gustaba herir a nadie, estaba seguro, de que si aquellas chicas no estuvieran viendo, se hubiera puesto de rodillas y besado sus pies mientras le juraba lealtad eterna

XXX

Y ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo lo que ella le pedía aún en contra de todo su buen juicio y todo porque en cuanto ella les pidió a sus amigas la ayudaran a llevar a todas esas chicas a enfermería, extrañamente habían recordado asuntos importantes, lamentablemente el no pudo escapar de su blanca mirada llena de suplica, de algo estaba seguro, si esas chicas sabían quien las habían cargado, arrastrado y amontonado a los pies de la enfermera, no se las quitaría de encima, ¡gracias a Dios ninguna recupero la conciencia!.

- Gracias Itachi san – Itachi asintió.

- Parece que sabes defenderte – el rostro de Hinata enrojeció mientras su mirada iba a algún punto en el suelo.

- S-se artes marciales… solo que… no me gustan las confrontaciones – Itachi sonrió, otra cosa en la que se parecían – prefiero evitarlas, así… n-no lastimo a nadie – Itachi volvió a asentir, él entendía aquel sentimiento.

- ¿Por qué te atacaron? – Hinata miro hacia el frente, sin ver, simplemente sus dedos comenzaron a jugar.

- C-creo… creo, que solo fue un mal entendido – Itachi la miro con intensidad su mirada hizo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa – Piensan que… bueno que… hay a-algo entre nosotros – sus ojos se alzaron solo para ver una mirada distante en los ojos de Itachi.

- no creo que sea un mal entendido – alcanzó a oír que decía el moreno casi en un susurro, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron una fracción sin entenderlo plenamente, luego lo vio sonreír – Vamos, creo que le prometí algo ¿no es cierto? – Fue entonces que Hinata recordó que había quedado en ayudarla por lo que asintió mientras lo seguía.

XXX

No estaba contento, Itachi permanecía con los ojos fijos en el chico delante de él, de haber sabido que ella querría ir a estudiar a su casa no le hubiera preguntado, ahora tenía que soportar a su primo nuevamente.

- Hinata chan ¿que hace Itachi Uchiha sentado a nuestra mesa? – Neji no bajo su mirada amenazante de la de Itachi – de nuevo.

- ¡¿Uhhh?!, e-el vino a ayudarme niisan – Neji mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿mas galletas? – Hinata se acerco a la mesa y coloco los platos delante de aquellos dos hombres, por alguna razón aquello había dejado de ser incómodo.

- m-me retrase con mis materias y… - jugó con sus dedos – se ofreció a ayudarme – Neji frunció su seño mientras el de Itachi lo imitaba.

- En serio… - Aquellos dos hombres incrementaron la mirada entre ellos, chispas de fuego eran detenidas por agujas de hielo y viceversa – interesante – Hinata comenzó a servir la comida mientras Itachi y Neji seguían en su callada competencia, de pronto se detuvo.

- ¡Oh cielos!, olvide el pan – miro hacia los dos jóvenes enfrascados en sí mismos – Iré a comprar un poco aquí abajo, no tardare – ambos asintieron sin dejar de mirarse. Tan pronto la puerta de la entrada sonó anunciando la partida de Hinata. El rostro de Neji se adelanto hasta la mitad de la mesa.

- 5 segundos para explicarte – Itachi no bajo la mirada, pero imito el movimiento.

- No hay nada que explicar, creo que conoces mis intenciones – Una vena apareció en la frente de Neji.

- Te darás cuenta que no puedo aceptarte – Otra vena apareció en la frente de Itachi.

- Te darás cuenta que no tengo intenciones de salir contigo – La vena de Neji se incremento.

- Eres mucho mayor que ella – La vena de Itachi se incremento también.

- solo cinco años después que cumpla los 20 nadie lo notara – Neji casi sonríe ante esto, sus facciones se relajaron mientras regresaba a su posición anterior, tal vez era el correcto, ahora ¿cuál sería el curso de acción más adecuado?

- ¿Qué hiciste para pasar más tiempo con ella? – Itachi lo imito regresando a su lugar.

- alargue mi tiempo como su esclavo – Neji sonrió, hasta ahora no parecía un verdadero peligro, tendría que arreglar eso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? – Itachi pareció sorprenderse pero empezó a hacer cálculos 7 hrs del día de la venta mas 3 del día anterior eran 10 hrs y tal vez podía hacerse el disimulado con el tiempo actual así que…

- 14 hrs – Neji cerró sus ojos por fin mientras meditaba

– ¿qué piensas hacer cuando el tiempo se agote? .

- su novio – Neji sonrió ante aquello.

- ya otros lo intentaron – Itachi guardo silencio mientras analizaba aquel chico _''¿está tratando de ayudarme?''_

- ¿qué paso entre Hinata y mi hermano? – Neji entrecerró los ojos.

– Lo mismo que paso entre Hinata y Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, nada, todos ellos incluido tu hermano siempre trataron de llamar su atención, se mantenían cerca, mostraban sus mejores cualidades, la animaban y la cuidaban pero todos y cada uno de ellos termino frustrado, la razón… Naruto Uzumaki y todo por que el fiel corazón de mi prima aún guarda con esperanza que el se fije en ella – Neji concentro su mirada en Itachi – si, Hinata quiere a Naruto y como ironía el ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella esta ahí, al menos, no del modo en que ella quisiera.

- Específica – Itachi quería la historia de su hermano no de los demás.

- La cortejo, la llevo a fiestas, trato de infundirle seguridad en ella misma cambiar su imagen incluso la invitaba a salir fuera de la ciudad cada que podía, pasaba por ella para llevarla a la escuela y la traía de vuelta, lamentablemente Naruto no parecía entender el ¡esfúmate! que él le daba, por lo que Hinata entendió que simplemente quería ayudar a que Naruto la mirara, como consecuencia ella acepto tenerle cariño y amor fraternal antes de que se le declarara, lo que significa que Sasuke perdió toda oportunidad con ella… se frustro - Fue entonces que la puerta se oyó nuevamente.

- Volví – dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba el pan en la mesa – listo ¡a comer! – Neji se puso en pie mientras tomaba su mochila, saco unos libros y los lanzó hacia Itachi.

- Puesto que vas a ayudarla a estudiar aprovechare para ir a ver a Tenten, temas del 5 al 8 – luego se volvió hacia Hinata – Te pago después – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida solo para detenerse un momento – ¡Ah sí! lo olvidaba, será mejor que vayas al centro comercial a comprarte algo de ropa nueva, no olvides que es el cumpleaños de Tenten este fin de semana – El rostro de Hinata palideció de repente.

- P-pero niisan, ¿no piensas acompañarme?, es decir Ino y Sakura ya no lo hacen desde que…- suspiro, antes de susurrar – No me pongo lo que me escogen – Neji la miro de reojo y sonrió para ella.

- Estoy seguro que al Uchiha no le molestara hacerme ese favor ¿cierto? - se volvió hacia Itachi quien no cambio su expresión hacia él, Neji lo ignoro mientras salía del lugar. Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, miro a Itachi quien la observaba atentamente.

- Yo… - Hinata se sentía nerviosa – ¿Me acompañaría Itachi san…? - Hinata miro los ojos de Itachi por algún momento, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente – Yo… se… que a los chicos no les….

- Sera un placer – Hinata, se volvió sorprendida para mirarlo de nuevo, no solo la miraba con ternura tenía una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro, pudo sentir como el color de su rostro se mantenía mientras un suave palpitar llegaba hasta sus oídos '¿te gusta?' las palabras de Sakura parecían repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, una de sus manos se cerró en un puño que llevo hasta su pecho _''yo… no... no estoy segura Sakura chan''_.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

ESCLAVO 7

Hinata caminaba justo detrás de Itachi había algo que no les gustaba de aquel lugar, tal vez era la incomodidad de tener que ir a buscar ropa que nunca se ponía, tal vez era que no le gustaban las multitudes o tal vez simplemente era ver como varias chicas trataban de tirarla o le lanzaban miradas asesinas a su paso, la compañía de aquel hombre… tenía un precio.

- Lo siento – Hinata miro levantando su cabeza hacia arriba, mientras Itachi mantenía su gallarda pose a su lado – Creo que en cierto modo es mi culpa, nunca he tenido el valor para herir sus sentimientos – Hinata sonrió mientras miraba sus pies, en cierto modo él no era tan diferente a ella, salvo que… era un prodigio, alto, atlético, encantador, con alta confianza en sí mismo y con facilidad de palabra, si, ¡definitivamente!, exceptuando todo aquello ¡era igual a ella!. Itachi parecía encantado con la forma en que Hinata le sonreía mientras buscaba su protección lo hacía sentir fuerte en muchos aspectos, fue entonces que de reojo alcanzó a mirar a Zetsu, _''alguien debería decirle que una planta de pasillo definitivamente no es un buen sitio para esconderse''_, suspiro suavemente lo que llamó la atención de Hinata.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Itachi negó sacudiendo su cabeza de manera lenta.

- ¿Ya decidió a donde ir? – Hinata coloco sus manos en la espalda mientras jugaba con sus pies.

- En realidad nunca he sido buena con la ropa, así que no vengo mucho, yo… - parecía algo avergonzada – siempre dejo que los demás decidan, ¿podría darme una sugerencia? – Itachi sonrió.

- Suelo evitar las tiendas de ropa femenina, nunca hay nada de mi talla – Hinata parecía abochornada sus mejillas se encendieron en completa vergüenza - ¿Qué le parece si da una vuelta para ver los escaparates? Seguro verá algo que le agrade – miro como Hinata parecía consternada, la idea de que ella no quería separarse de él le hizo feliz – nos veremos aquí en diez minutos, aprovechare para buscar algo para mi si no le incomoda – Hinata asintió mientras, comenzaba a caminar observando los vestidos expuestos en cada tienda. Itachi la observo un momento asegurándose que nadie fuera a molestarla luego se dio la vuelta, tenía que deshacerse de cierta compañía incómoda.

XXX

Itachi esperaba en aquel punto y se sintió feliz cuando la vio volver corriendo y colocarse cerca de él, lo miro por un momento, sus ojos parecían escanearlo y aquello parecía complacerlo.

- ¿No encontró nada que le agradara Itachi san? – Itachi negó.

- Tuve que replantear un problema, tal vez tenga más suerte después – Hinata no parecía entender a que se refería pero asintió ante esto. Luego se dio la vuelta.

- Encontré una tienda con varios tipos de vestidos, no es muy grande pero se ve bien surtida – comenzó a caminar, pero Itachi permaneció estático un momento, algo había diferente, miro alrededor y supo que algo faltaba, tal parecía que sus fans lo habían dejado en paz _''extraño''_.

- ¡¿Itachi san?! – Itachi volvió su mirada a Hinata, simplemente era tan linda, dirigió sus pasos hacia ella olvidándose de aquel asunto de inmediato.

XXX

- Encontramos este grupo espiándolo en una tienda – Ino arrastraba a una chica mientras Sakura corría una banca del lugar para ocultar su presencia.

- Gracias – El joven delante de ellas, miraba a su alrededor cuando vio venir a su novia.

- ¡Neji! – Grito mientras se acercaba corriendo, se detuvo frente a él casi sin aliento – ya busque por todo el lugar y parece que no hay mas admiradoras de Itachi a la vista, estarán bien un par de horas supongo – Neji asintió.

- Gracias Tenten – luego miro con el ceño fruncido hacia una pareja que parecía estar buscando algo. Las chicas junto a él miraron hacia donde su vista se dirigía.

- ¿No son ellos parte de los Akatsuki? – Sakura parecía sorprendida mientras señalaba a la pareja, Neji asintió.

- Deshagámonos de ellos también – La cara de Tenten contenía una expresión de desaliento.

- Pero Neji ¿Qué hay de nuestra cita? – Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios – cuando llegaste temprano y dijiste que vendríamos aquí no esperaba esto – Neji sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

- Solo piensa en esto Tenten, si el Uchiha conquista a Hinata el tendrá que lidiar con sus admiradores, no dividiré mi tiempo, seré solo para ti – Tenten lo miro de frente y sonrió ante aquello, en verdad el cuidado que ponía sobre su prima había arruinado más de una cita.

- De acuerdo genio, pero te costara caro – Neji la beso con ternura.

- lo que mi princesa desee – Sakura e Ino miraban aquella escena con una mescla de celos y nausea. Luego Ino se volvió hacia Sakura.

- Frente de marquesina y nosotras ¿porque estamos aquí? – Sakura rodo sus ojos.

- Mira cerda, ¡simple matemática! Itachi mas Hinata igual a Sasuke se rinde y sigue con su vida, en pocas palabras el podrá seguir adelante y buscar una mujer lista, cariñosa que sepa apreciarlo – Ino sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entiendo… - luego miro a Sakura – pero me da un poco de lástima que te quedes sola después de todo lo que has hecho por Hinata y por mí.

- ¡YO NO ME QUEDARE SOLA INO CERDA! ¡SERAS TÚ! – El rostro de Sakura se mostraba encolerizado – bueno aunque siempre tienes a Shikamaru como plan de respaldo – dijo fingiendo un rostro de inocencia mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su boca.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿De qué estás hablando frentona? Es obvio que Sasuke kun me preferiría después de todo yo… - Neji se puso entre ambas.

- Primero, lo primero – dijo llamando la atención de las chicas - hay que unir a esos dos, luego seguirán con eso – luego señalo a un hombre alto de pelo platinado – Hay mas molestias a la vista, Ino tu encárgate de ese – luego señalo a un hombre alto que cubría la mitad de su rostro – Sakura tú de aquel, Tenten y yo iremos por la pareja, no lo olviden nadie debe molestar al Uchiha y a mi prima – Ambas asintieron mientras se dirigían hacia sus objetivos.

XXX

Hinata salió del mostrador con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color azul rey, que dejaba ver una figura que según él solo existía en la imaginación de los mas pervertidos dibujantes, sus anchas caderas contrastaban con la pequeña cintura y sus pechos… bueno, sus mejillas se habían encendido ante las imágenes que lo asaltaron, estaba consciente de ello, pues su rostro parecía haberse calentado, sabía que tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, de hecho, su sentido común suplicaba que mirara hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta de su estado, solo que… simplemente, no podía dejar de mirar… y la abertura hasta el inicio del muslo que mostraba su bien torneada y delicada pierna, ¡no estaba ayudando!.

- ¡Creo que ese le queda fabuloso señorita!, ¡debería llevárselo! – La dependienta sonreía mientras elogiaba como aquel vestido resaltaba su figura.

- Yo… no lo sé, me gustaría probar otro si no le importa – la mujer asintió.

- Vaya a los vestidores le llevare otro que sin duda le encantara – Hinata asintió mientras veía como Itachi la observaba, su rostro parecía perdido en otro mundo _''creo que se está aburriendo, tal vez debería compensarle esto'' _En cuanto Hinata salió de su visión Itachi recordó que necesitaba respirar para vivir. Suspiro rápidamente si salía con otro vestido así no sabría cuanto tiempo podría contenerse, luego observo una sombra en el piso, miro hacia arriba y observo a alguien mirando por las ventanas, no tardo en reconocerlo, sus puños se apretaron y salió del lugar a paso firme.

XXX

Aquel joven trataba de ver mejor, si sus ojos no lo habían engañado, estaba seguro de haber visto a Itachi entrar en aquel lugar, decidió subir hasta aquellas ventanas, de ese modo el Uchiha sería incapaz de notarlo, fue entonces que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, una botella de plástico cayo a su lado y pudo sentir una mirada fría y asesina observándolo.

- ¿U-Uchiha?

- Deidara – El rostro de Deidara palideció, se volvió hacia los obscuros ojos que lo miraban pidiendo una explicación.

- Verás pasaba por aquí y… me pareció ver a mi pequeña prima y yo quería… - Los ojos de Itachi brillaron antes de cerrarse.

- ¿Verla mientras se cambiaba? – Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente del rubio, lo sabía, fue la escusa más patética que pudo haber dicho y eso… ¡le costaría caro!.

XXX

Itachi se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento justo antes de que Hinata saliera con un nuevo vestido de color rojo encendido, era extrapoles y con algo de vuelo en la falda _''Dios''_ pensó, _''Si pasa un viento levantará ese vestido rápidamente''_ recordó aquellas blancas piernas bien torneadas y se la imagino agachándose para evitar que el viento dejara ver más de lo debido mostrando aquel exuberante pecho _''si alguien más a aparte de mi ve eso ¡lo mato!''_.

- ¡Encantador! ¿No es cierto!, ¿se lo envuelvo? – Hinata dudo por un segundo, luego miro a Itachi, en verdad parecía molesto.

- Mmmmm, bueno… la verdad, no me siento cómoda con esto y yo…

- Pero que dice, ¡luce genial!, su novio sin duda se sentirá orgulloso de que su chica sea el centro de todas las miradas, ¿no es cierto joven? – Itachi se sorprendió de las palabras de aquella mujer _'¡está loca si cree que la mujer que amo solo es un trofeo o un juguete de exhibición barato! y peor aún ¡si cree que quiero compartirla!''_ aquel pensamiento lo congelo por un momento _''la mujer que amo''_ su rostro se suavizo ante aquel pensamiento, lo había reconocido y ahora sentía las cadenas que lo ataban a ella más fuertes y lo peor de todo era que no deseaba romperlas, ni siquiera quería escapar. Hinata contemplaba la expresión de Itachi, primero parecía molesto, luego enojado y finalmente parecía aceptar las palabras de aquella mujer, no que su semblante cambiara mucho realmente, pero tenía práctica leyendo a hombres reservados como él, algo en su corazón la hacía querer complacerlo, quería… verlo feliz.

- Yo… m-me lo llevo – dijo mientras la dependienta asentía.

- Hinata san – Ambas mujeres se volvieron al escuchar su voz – Le gustaría dar una vuelta en ese vestido – ambas mujeres se vieron sorprendidas.

- Lo siento señor las reglas de la tienda…

- Solo será un momento, nuestras cosas permanecerán aquí – ofreció su mano a Hinata que se dejo guiar hacia la salida del lugar, pero antes de salir ella se detuvo.

- I-Itachi san yo… no me siento cómoda de que la gente me vea vestida así – tenía que ser sincera, tal vez quería complacerlo, pero se sentía mal en aquel traje, para su sorpresa Itachi sonrió.

- Lo sé – dijo finalmente, Hinata lo miro incrédula.

- ¿Cómo?, entonces ¿por qué…? - Itachi miro directo en sus ojos.

- Cada vez que nos vemos puedo ver la naturalidad y gracia de sus movimientos, le dan cierta elegancia que solo usted posee, pero eso es porque se siente a gusto con la ropas que lleva puesta, ahora sus movimientos son rígidos y pareciera que se encorva al caminar – Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, al comprender que todo ese tiempo la había estado observando – la belleza no la da un vestido hermoso que resalte nuestra figura o muestre más de lo necesario, la forma en que viste le da seguridad, no debería cambiarlo – el rostro de Hinata ahora estaba completamente encendido, desvió la mirada analizando aquellas palabras, el… la estaba aceptando aún con su peculiar forma de vestir, la elogiaba por ser ella en vez de tratar de cambiarla.

- No cree, ¿qué visto de manera anticuada? – Itachi sonrió.

- Clásica – dijo el haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

- ¿No cree que parezco monja o me cubro como esquimal? – Itachi rio ante esto lo que hizo que Hinata lo mirara.

- Lo siento, creo que quien le ha dicho eso exagera, a mi me parece modesta sin rayar en lo absurdo – los ojos de Hinata brillaron. '_Pum-pum'_ aquel sonido retumbo en sus oídos, Hinata llevo su mano hacia su pecho, podía sentir el salto que su corazón daba.

- Cree – se aventuro a preguntar - ¿que debería maquillarme? – Itachi acaricio su mejilla, aquel contacto hizo que ambos se sintieran ansiosos, sus ojos se engancharon por un momento.

- ¿Seria un crimen cubrir la belleza natural con algo artificial? – Los ojos de Hinata se enternecieron, su corazón parecía acelerarse ante sus palabras,

Hinata miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, en verdad se sentía incómoda vestida de aquel modo.

- Yo… creo… que iré a buscar alguna otra cosa – Itachi asintió mientras Hinata se giraba para volver hacia la dependienta Itachi sonrió _''¡gracias a Dios no salió con ese vestido!, no creo que ningún hospital tenga espacio suficiente para todos los idiotas que le hubiera mandado''. _En cuanto dejo de bailar por su éxito (imaginariamente claro) noto el reflejo de cierta máscara naranja en uno de los espejos de la tienda _''Tsk, Tobi, este necesita un tratamiento especial''_ Saco su celular mientras observaba a Hinata ir a elegir otro vestido.

XXX

Finalmente salieron del lugar con una bolsa, Hinata parecía totalmente encantada con aquello.

- Gracias Itachi san, en verdad me siento satisfecha – Aquello no paso desapercibido por el moreno su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría.

- Fue un placer Hinata san – Hinata lo seguía de cerca, sentía que la cercanía de aquel hombre le daba confianza y protección, algo muy cálido surgía en su corazón ante su cercanía, de pronto sus ojos pararon en una maseta.

- Que extraña planta – dijo mientras se la señalaba a Itachi – parece un hombre amordazado – la mitad de Zetsu permanecía enterrada mientras el resto estaba cubierta con follaje y su cabeza estaba unida a una vara por una mordaza en la boca.

- Si estos centros comerciales se hacen más extravagantes cada vez – Aseguro Itachi mientras sonreía. Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, sin duda era raro, aunque no tanto como el nuevo anuncio en la tienda de tatuajes donde habían decidido poner el muñeco de un rubio amarrado boca abajo en las luces de Neón, completamente pintado de colores fluorescentes, mostrando tatuajes de bocas en sus manos, aunque aquello le recordaba algo, aunque no podía precisar que.

- ¡SAL CONMIGO RIN! – Un grito histérico hizo que ambos se volvieran, un chico con máscara naranja se aferraba a la pierna de una chica que hacia todo lo posible por deshacerse de el.

- ¡Obito! ¡Por última vez! ¡Kakashi me llamó!, ¡esta esperándome!, ¡DEJAME IR! – Tobi se aferro aún más a ella mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de su máscara.

- ¡SOY MEJOR QUE KAKASHI! – La chica cayó al suelo incapaz de zafarse, por lo que sus ojos empezaron a sacar cascadas de lágrimas imitando al de la máscara.

- ¡Nooooo!, ¡por favor! ¡Por fin Kakashi me invita!, ¡KAKASHI ESPERA! ¡YA VOY AMOR MIO! – Ambos morenos observaron como la chica se alejaba arrastrándose jalando con ella al de la máscara. Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras Itachi sonreía con autocomplacencia, se giro hacia Hinata que parecía ansiosa.

- Le gustaría ir alguna otra parte Hinata san – Hinata se volvió a verlo y negó, pero su rostro parecía querer decir algo - ¿Sucede algo Hinata san? – Hinata negó nuevamente, parecía nerviosa, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus manos jugaron con aquella bolsa – Puede pedirme lo que sea – Insistió el moreno por lo que Hinata asintió.

- Yo… me preguntaba, ¿si hay algo que le gustaría hacer a usted Itachi san? – Itachi miro a la morena con extrañeza, por lo que Hinata se armo de valor para mirarlo – ¿Le gustaría hacer algo? – Itachi no parecía entender – Yo… me gustaría agradecerle… por todo lo que ha hecho.

- No es necesario Hinata san – Aquello parecía alentarlo, un mini Itachi apareció en el fondo de su mente con banderitas y fuegos artificiales a su espalda

- Yo insisto… es decir, hasta ahora solo me ha ayudado y yo… no hecho nada para compensarle, me gustaría saber ¿cómo puedo hacerlo feliz? – Las mejillas de Hinata ganaban color e Itachi sintió como su corazón ganaba calidez, todo lo que había hecho parecía valer la pena ahora, tal vez era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, no podía esperar demasiado, el tiempo se acababa y la comodidad podía dejarlo atascado en el nivel de amigo, se imagino a si mismo comiendo con todos aquellos chicos mientras contemplaba las reacciones de Hinata ante Naruto, sintió escalofríos, era ahora o nunca, debía seguir adelante.

- Pero este es su tiempo Hinata san, como su esclavo debo hacer lo que usted quiera – El rostro de Hinata parecía consternado, pareció meditar aquello.

- Pero… si yo se lo pido, no habrá problema ¿verdad? – Hinata se sentía un manojo de nervios, lo miro de frente - Yo… quiero hacer algo para complacerlo – Si Hinata hubiera sabido todas las ideas que surcaron la mente del peli negro en ese momento hubiera elegido mejor sus palabras, Itachi suspiro sabiendo que no era momento de pedir nada de eso. Miro a la joven delante de él y una idea surco su mente.

- Creo… que si hay algo que me gustaría hacer Hinata san, hay un lugar aquí mismo al que me gusta ir y yo… me sentiría honrado si aceptará acompañarme – Hinata se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero sonrió al pensar que se trataba solo de una gentileza más

XXX

Naruto parecía sorprendido de ver a Sasuke en aquellas condiciones, su amigo parecía un manojo de nervios se paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado, miraba el reloj constantemente, incluso lo sorprendió un par de veces mordiendo sus uñas.

- ¡Ne! Teme, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¡pareces nervioso! – Sasuke estaba a punto de pedirle a su 'amigo' que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, de hecho quería golpearlo y sacarlo a patadas de su casa, no solo él era el culpable de que Hinata se paseara con su hermano y no con él en primer lugar, sino que además, tenía que soportar su constante presencia, luego recapacito, Naruto era tan despistado que ni siquiera entendía su papel en aquel idilio y no importaba cuánto intentara deshacerse de él, Naruto seguiría regresando y preguntando, tal vez era el momento de hacer claras las cosas, porque en verdad no estaba seguro si estaba más preocupado por si su hermano conseguía a la mujer que el amaba o porque no lo lograra.

- Dobe – Naruto miro de frente a su amigo, parecía serio y su mirada fija en él lo hizo poner toda su atención en él – Itachi quiere salir con Hinata – El rostro de Naruto se ilumino.

- ¡genial!, Hinata chan es una gran chica ¡lo hará muy feliz! ¡estoy seguro! – Sasuke bajo la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a aquel despistado que lo quería fuera del escenario por un tiempo?

- Eso si ella lo acepta – Naruto parpadeo con aquello dicho por su amigo.

- ¿Por qué habría de rechazarlo? ¡Itachi nii san es grandioso! – Sasuke bajo la mano algo exasperado.

- Si dobe pero Hinata… – sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se fijo en Naruto - ¡idiota! ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarlo nii san? ¡Es mi hermano! ¿entiendes? ¡No tuyo! – Naruto comenzó a reír, creía entender lo que pasaba y no iba a perder la oportunidad de burlarse de el.

- Sasuke esta celoso – Una vena aprecio en la frente de Sasuke mientras sus puños se apretaban – No te preocupes estoy seguro que aunque Itachi _**nii**__**san **_nos tenga a Hinata y a mí_**, **_no dejara de tener siempre sus brazos abiertos y un tierno beso para ti – Naruto comenzó a hacerle burla mientras hacia la mímica de abrazarse a el mismo mientras se besaba

- ¡NARUTO ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!¡NO SE LO QUE VE HINATA EN TI! – Con aquello el lugar quedo en silencio, Sasuke conmocionado por haber soltado la información de aquel modo y Naruto sorprendido y boquiabierto con aquello.

- ¿Le gusto a Hinata chan?

XXX

Las luces de Neón iluminaban el lugar, podía oírse la música del salón en la parte inferior del lugar, pero lo que más maravillo a Hinata fue la hermosa vista de la iluminada ciudad a sus pies, el viento soplo con algo de fuerza sus obscuros cabellos se mecieron mientras se dejaban llevar por el, Itachi permanecía a una distancia respetuosa de ella, sonreía al notar la felicidad en su rostro, aquella paz que emanaba entre ellos parecía única e inquebrantable, cuanto deseo que ese momento durará por siempre. Hinata se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa sincera que iluminaba su rostro.

- Itachi ¡qué hermoso lugar! – Sus ojos se engancharon nuevamente, pero esta vez Hinata sostuvo su mirada, quedo maravillada con el hombre delante de ella, su rostro sereno con una tenue sonrisa era iluminada con las luces de los anuncios, su cabello se mecía con el viento, imagino por un momento que todas aquellas historias donde se hablaba de héroes épicos se habían basado en él para ser contados, su figura la hipnotizo, sus obscuros ojos la contemplaban con ternura. Un silencio se acomodo entre ellos, pero la falta de palabras parecía haber sido sustituido por algo más fuerte, ¡más profundo!, Itachi se acerco hasta ella, a solo unos pasos, ambos parecían entretenidos en grabar aquel instante por el resto de sus vidas y pudieron sentir, en ese segundo eterno… el incesante golpetear de su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**ESCLAVO 8**

No podía dormir, algo en el se maldecía por su falta de rapidez, tal vez Hinata no lo hubiera rechazado, tal vez ella hubiera correspondido, tal vez lo hubiera aceptado y entonces… ¿por qué no actuó?, ¿que lo había echo dudar?, ¿que lo había vuelto tan… vulnerable.

**FLASHBACK**

_Su mano se extendió hacia ella, Hinata lo miraba con extrañeza, mas la tomo sin preguntarle nada, confiaba en el, suavemente le indico que su intención era la de bailar, siguiendo la suave música que se escuchaba en el fondo, sus mejillas se encendieron, la música era suave y hablaba por ellos, Itachi la guiaba con maestría y Hinata respondía al más mínimo de sus comandos giraba y giraba sobre ella misma y se dejaba detener entre sus brazos, Itachi no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la elegancia de sus pasos, la gracia de sus movimientos, la precisión de su ritmo, lo frágil que se sentía su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos, mas de una vez intencionalmente la detuvo junto de el para aspirar su aroma, era embriagador… suave, ¡único!, flores y lavanda mezclados con su escancia misma de mujer que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, pensó que iba a enloquecer, simplemente no era lógico ni humano pedirle a alguien que soportara por más tiempo aquello, al terminar la música la sostenía con su brazo derecho acunándola contra su pecho, sus labios se veían tan suaves, tan rojos, tan… deseables, dudo por un momento, solo un breve momento, el temor al rechazo vino a su mente pero lo disipó con rapidez, comenzó a levantarla mas y mas hacia él, la pequeña y suave mano de Hinata se poso sobre su mejilla, sus labios se movieron llamándolo, mientras le sujetaba de su hombro para incorporarse, la repentina falta de calor sacudió su cuerpo, su mente no lograba registrar lo que ocurría hasta que ella lo tomo de la mano con suavidad apurándolo, fue entonces que salió de su ensoñación._

_- ¡Vamos Itachi! – Levanto su mirada hacia ella y sus oídos captaron el sonido de la alarma de incendios – puede ser una falsa alarma o un simulacro, pero lo mejor será no quedarnos aquí – escucho su suave voz llena de preocupación._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora mismo se rodaba sobre su cama, suspiro con frustración…, el culpable de la maldita broma de hacer sonar la alarma debería morir lentamente.

**XXX**

Neji estaba molesto, se revolvía en su cama sin poder dormir, había tomado el tiempo de su cita con Tenten para ayudar a juntar a esos dos y Hinata había regresado aquel dia sin mostrar señas de pena ni gloria, _''¿Que tan difícil puede ser enamorar a mi prima?''_ simplemente por más que lo pensara no encontraba motivo para tanta tardanza _''ni siquiera esta consiente de los sentimientos que despierta porque nadie se lo dice''_ volvió a rodar antes de sentarse sobre su cama _''¿qué les causa tanto temor?, no es como si Hina mordiera o fuera a golpearlos''_ su seño se relajo por un momento, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, _''al menos fue divertido''_.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura camino detrás del hombre enmascarado hasta que lo vio entrar a una tienda donde se anunciaban rebajas de hasta el 60%, en realidad no pensó que estuviera muy interesado en molestar a Itachi y a Hinata, pero… Lo observo saltar entre un grupo de mujeres y jalar varias prendas de ropa, golpeando a varias chicas y dos señoras grandes para obtenerla ''rayos, es mejor de lo que creí y tiene más decisión que Ino cuando se trata de rebajas, debería pedirle que me acompañe de compras la próxima vez'' observo el suéter de lana que había obtenido de color negro con café ''mejor no, al menos Ino tiene buen gusto'', lo observo conseguir algunos objetos más antes de ir a pagarlos, fue entonces que noto una camisa blanca de seda, cuyo valor estaba por los aires lo tomo y se aseguro de deslizarlo dentro de la bolsa del hombre con quien choco accidentalmente mientras peleaba con otra mujer._

_- Lo siento – dijo mientras el hombre le lanzaba una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a la salida, no tardo en sonar la alarma de la tienda haciendo que varios policías se le lanzaran encima – uno menos – Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír ante su sencillo éxito_

* * *

_Ino por su parte se comenzaba a exasperarse, aquel hombre era un verdadero patan ya habia atropellado a dos niños y hecho insinuaciones molestas hacia varias chicas, sin mencionar que habia invitado a pelear a cuanto joven se pusiera en su camino ''¿Por qué siempre me tocan los idiotas?''. Fue entonces que lo vio dirigirse hacia otra mujer ''mi oportunidad''_

_- Hola preciosa, ¿te gustaría abrir las piernas para mí? – aquella mujer se volvió molesta hacia el peli plateado – ¡o vamos! ¡¿no me digas que no encuentras mis músculosos brazos y abdomen suficientemente atractivos?! ¡te aseguro que lo disfrutaras!._

_- ¡Lo sabia! – ambos se volvieron hacia la joven rubia con ojos llorosos que los observaba – ¡sabia que me mentías! ¡lo sabia! – sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas en abundancia mientras Hidan la miraba asombrado, pronto sintió como era rodeado por la gente y como sus ojos se posaban en el con molestia – ¡No te basto tomar mi inocencia por la fuerza a pesar de que sabias que era menor de edad! – Ahora su llanto era incontenible llamando la atención de todos hacia el peli plateado cuya mandíbula había caído – además… ¡sob!¡sob!, me mentiste jurando que jamás me abandonarías, ¡solo por eso no te denuncie! ¡buaaaaaaaaaah! – Hidan se volvió hacia las personas que lo miraban con seños fruncidos._

_- Está mintiendo – dijo defendiéndose – ni siquiera la conozco._

_- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!,¡¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?!, ¡sabia que algo andaba mal cuando me dejaste encerrada en tu casa por dos días sin comida!, ¡tuve que saltar por la ventana del segundo piso porque estaba preocupada por ti! y te encuentro aquí… ¡coqueteando!,¡ eres cruel y malo! ¡buuuaaaaaaaah! – Ino se dejo caer al suelo cubriendo su rostro con una mano y su vientre en forma protectora con la otra – Hidan palideció y sus ojos se juntaron en resignación cuando vio a la turba lanzarse sobre el_

* * *

_- Neji y Tenten seguían a la pareja tan discretamente como les era posible, podían observarlos buscar con la mirada en todas direcciones, fue entonces que el joven señalo hacia algún punto Neji no podía ver lo que señalaba pero seguro no era bueno, saco su encendedor y prendió fuego en un basurero cercano, luego lo lanzo hacia el pasillo haciendo que varias personas se asustaran._

_- ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! - Algunas de las personas empezaron a señalar con temor, pronto la gente comenzó a correr en direcciones distintas, miro a Tenten con malicia quien al verlo se coloco sus gafas de sol. Neji sonrió y miro hacia los muros de seguridad del lugar, jalo la palanca de alarma contra incendios, todas las personas de alrededor entraron en pánico, comenzaron a cerrar sus tiendas y a salir en forma desordenada por todas direcciones. Neji y tenten se tomaron de la mano y se lanzaron hacia la pareja, que parecía tranquila a pesar del caos a su alrededor, chocaron contra ellos y rápidamente Neji jalo a la chica de pelo azul._

_- ¡vamos Tenten te sacare de aquí! – sin dar tiempo a una respuesta la echo sobre su hombro y se encamino hacia una de las salidas, Pein iba a protestar pero sintió una mano en su tobillo._

_- ¡Neji, por favor ¡¿qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Odio ser ciega!, ¡tengo miedo!, ¡ayúdame! – Pein rodo sus ojos en consternación de todos modos tenía que seguir al chico que oso llevarse a su novia, tomo a la chica en brazos._

_- sujétate – dijo, mientras Tenten fingía temor._

_- No eres Neji – dijo con voz trémula._

_- ¡No! ¡El idiota de tu novio es mas ciego que tú!._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Neji se incorporo, tal vez si tomaba un buen baño de agua tibia y tomaba algo de leche, podría dormir, mañana pensaría en qué hacer.

**XXX**

Sasuke se rodo sobre su cama _''¿qué hice?, ¡¿qué fue lo que hice?!''_, Sasuke sabía que ahora que Naruto sabia la verdad su comportamiento seria impredecible, su única esperanza de conquistar a Hinata era la falta de interés de este en ella, con el tiempo Hinata lo vería como un sueño y seguiría adelante, pero ahora… se incorporo para cruzar sus brazos sobre las rodillas.

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¿Le gusto a Hinata chan? – Sasuke, sintió miedo, tenía que pensar y rápido._

_- ¡idiota!, lo que quise decir es que no se por qué te ve como su mejor amigo – Sasuke cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos, pero el silencio hizo que volviera a abrirlos._

_- ¿Es por eso que se pone tan nerviosa cuando me le acerco? – ''¡Oh genial'' pensó ''el 99% de la vida de Naruto se la pasa sin entender nada y ahora, cuando ocupo que sea igual de idiota se vuelve asertivo''._

_- No se pone nerviosa por eso, se asusta fácilmente y tu siempre llegas gritándole_ - _Naruto no parecía estar escuchándolo, su rostro se había palidecido, se puso en pie sin decir nada y salió de su casa sin volverse a verlo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**_**.**_

''_¿en qué piensas dobe?''_.

-Tsk – Su mente estaba colapsando innecesariamente, tal vez Naruto simplemente le diría a Hinata 'Hina chan, tu eres como mi hermana, no me interesas de ese modo' lo cual… sería bueno, Hinata terminaría por fin de hacerse ilusiones y podría buscar un hombre bueno, gentil y atractivo a quien amar, que sin duda seria él; por otro lado los continuos rechazos de Sakura hacia su amigo, podrían hacerlo ver la importancia de darle una oportunidad a alguien de ganar su cariño, lo cual sería malo porque significaría que Naruto y Hinata comenzarían a andar juntos, el pensamiento le helo la sangre, sacudió su cabeza en un intento desesperado por borrarlas, necesitaba pensar en algo pero… ¿en qué? - Necesito comunicarme con alguien con cerebro – pensó en las posibilidades – que no sea mi hermano.

**XXX**

Shikamaru dormía plácidamente en su cama, si algo impresionaba a todos era la facilidad con que aquel chico caía en el mundo de los inconscientes, fue entonces que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, abrió un ojo con pesadez ''¿_quien en su sano juicio llamaría a esta hora?''_, tomo su teléfono y alcanzó a ver de quien se trataba, aquello hizo que miles de posibilidades inundaran su mente, llevo una de sus manos hacia sus ojos y el celular hacia su oído.

- Más vale que sea importante Uchiha – un silencio.

_- Tsk, Naruto lo sabe –_ Shikamaru se irguió repentinamente, nuevamente su cerebro comenzó a reaccionar.

- Déjame adivinar… ¡se te escapo!.

-_nh._

- Problemático – otro silencio, Sasuke sabía que Shikamaru estaba pensando en aquello y no deseaba interrumpirlo, tomo el sándwich que acababa de hacer y dio una rápida mordida, abrió el altavoz, no deseaba perder la contestación de Shikamaru mientras el estaba ocupado en otra cosa. Shikamaru seguía pensando - Como piensas que actuara Naruto ahora que sabe lo de Hinata – pregunto, necesitaba recabar datos.

- _Tsk, el dobe es impredecible, no sé lo que hará –_Shikamaru miro hacia el techo de su habitación. Aquella noche no podría dormir

**XXX**

Hinata había decidido que ante la falta de sueño, lo mejor era ponerse a limpiar su habitación, lo había intentado todo, música suave, contar ovejas, un vaso de leche tibia, un baño relajante y simplemente el deseado descanso no llegaba a su mente, cada que lo intentaba su mente daba vueltas en torno de cierto Uchiha y su salida, parecía que cada momento con él era único, dejo un momento sus cosas y se volvió hacia el nuevo vestido color hueso que ahora colgaba en su closet, era de un diseño clásico algo conservador pero que mostraba algo de sus encantos, lo había elegido ella, ¡por si misma! y había sucumbido ante algo de coquetería solo porque deseaba verse realmente linda, se sentía segura en el, sonrió un momento dándose cuenta que en verdad había sido Itachi quien le había otorgado esa seguridad, se sintió algo avergonzada cuando él le sonrió al verla en aquel atuendo pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirse gozosa. Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en aquello, no le ayudaba en nada, se volvió nuevamente hacia las cajas en sus manos, había cosas de cuando era niña, ropa vieja, objetos guardados que ahora no recordaba para que, como una piedra, una libreta con una colección de hojas secas, un insecto muerto _''¿Por qué tengo un insecto muerto?''_ Hizo memoria un momento y luego sonrió _''señor torp, el primer escarabajo que me regalo Shino''_ suspiro un momento, se pregunto si Shino se enfadaría con ella si le daba cristiana sepultura a aquel momificado ser. Luego saco algunas fotografías de su infancia, sus pasadas fiestas de cumpleaños, en todas ellas aparecía siempre sola mientras todos los demás niños jugaban _''¡Dios! ¡soy patética!''_ luego sacó unas flores prensadas junto con la fotografía de ella recibiendo un ramo de flores de un niño rubio _''Naruto''_ su sonrisa volvió a ella, el también estaba siempre solo así que cuando lo invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños a los 8 años el estaba tan agradecido que corto un montón de flores de su jardín para regalárselas y aunque su padre se enfado ella pensó que era el detalle más hermoso que había recibido, rio bajito ante aquello _''que tontería, el solo quería agradarme no dejo de hacerme compañía en toda la fiesta''_ a partir de aquel día Naruto se hizo amigo de Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y aunque no lo reconociera también de Kiba, no tardo en autoproclamarse amigo de Sasuke aunque el moreno no parecía interesado, Hinata volvió a reír no recordaba ningún otro día en el que Naruto y ella hubieran compartido tanto, por el contrario lo observo alejarse mas y mas de ella proclamando su amor hacia Sakura Haruno presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke y actualmente una de sus dos mejores amigas. Suspiro con resignación, pero se dio cuenta de algo, aquello no parecía molestarla o entristecerla siquiera. Tomo una bolsa y echo aquellas flores mientras colocaba la foto con las demás _''es tiempo de seguir adelante''_. Tomo unos zapatos y los reviso eran de baile, se veían en buenas condiciones aunque ya eran viejos, aquello hizo que su mente volviera a lo ocurrido con Itachi en la azotea del centro comercial.

**FLASH BACK**

_le avergonzaba bailar enfrente de otros, no le gustaba que la observaran solía pensar que la criticaban pero ahí… junto a él, se sintió lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para dejarse guiar, al final del baile Itachi la detuvo entre sus brazos acunándola, podía sentir el aroma de su colonia, era tan masculina, dejo que su aroma inundara sus sentidos, sus fuertes brazos la sostenían, jamás se había sentido tan… segura, le hubiera gustado mantenerse en aquel lugar por el resto de su vida, se sentía tan… bien, fue entonces que lo miro a los ojos parecía estarla observando, se sonrojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que se había alargado mucho en aquella posición y que seguramente el esperaba que se levantara en vez de quedarse como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos, sintió como la levantaba hacia él, por un momento pensó que la besaría, su corazón palpito con fuerza, los nervios y el deseo inundaron su corazón, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la alarma de incendios sonaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, seguramente él quería salir pronto y por eso había echo aquel movimiento, casi por impulso llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de él._

_- Lo siento Itachi, no quise ser imprudente – tomo su hombro para ayudarse a levantarse, pero al ver que él no se movía tomo su mano._

_- ¡Vamos Itachi! – Cuando noto que la observaba decidió animarlo – puede ser una falsa alarma o un simulacro, pero lo mejor será no quedarnos aquí – tal vez no era nada, pero no quería ponerlo en peligro_

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Hinata, guardo nuevamente sus zapatos y hecho otras cosas en la bolsa, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se levanto rápidamente golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los anaqueles, salió dando traspiés del closet mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- Yo… ¡¿quería que me besara?! Y… y… ¿lo llame Itachi? – se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobaba el golpe – que torpeza la mía, debe pensar que soy una maleducada– bajo la mano y pensó en aquello, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se acaloraba de golpe ante la vergüenza, luego su rostro se descompuso con preocupación – le falte al respeto… ¡en todos los sentidos! – Dejo caer su cabeza hacia el piso con desconsuelo – Necesito disculparme.

**XXX**

Naruto Uzumaki no podía dormir, observaba las luces de la ciudad desde su pequeño departamento, Hinata Hyuga había sido la primera en prestarle atención, la primera en invitarlo a una fiesta, la primera en invitarle de su almuerzo, la primera en hacerle galletas especiales con su figura, la única en ofrecerse a prestarle dinero y ahora se enteraba de que tal vez fuera la primera en amarlo, y una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez _''¿Por qué?''_, miro su álbum de fotografías, estaba repleto de fotos de él y de sus amigos. Pero no podía encontrar ninguna en la que estuviera con Hinata, sintió su pecho contraerse de dolor, si ella era tan especial, entonces… ¿por qué no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella en aquel álbum, _''tal vez estoy exagerando, en realidad no hay razón para que Hina chan este enamorada de mi''_ trato de hacer memoria, solo recordaba a la pequeña Hinata acercársele mientras él se columpiaba completamente solo en uno de los juegos de la escuela.

**FLASHBACK**

_Un ruido llamó su atención, se volvió rápidamente, no era extraño que los niños lo molestaran solo porque sus padres nunca estaban en casa._

_- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – cuando se dio la vuelta no vio a nadie, pero noto la sombra humana detrás del árbol, se acerco hasta ahí en pie de guerra, nadie se burlaría de él otra vez, fue entonces que la vio por primera vez una pequeña niña de tez blanca y enormes ojos casi blancos con un tierno color violáceo, su cabello corto de color negro le daban un aspecto extraño. Naruto no sabía que decir o como actuar, parecía que la niña sentía miedo de el – lo siento no quise asustarte – la pequeña niña asintió – Yo… bueno ¡será mejor que me vaya! - ¡Sip! Tal vez Naruto fuera valiente ante muchas cosas pero las situaciones incómodas lo atemorizaban terriblemente, fue entonces que sintió que su chamarra era jalada suavemente, se volvió para ver la pequeña y blanca mano de la niña sujetándolo. La miro un momento, y ella lo soltó solo para desviar la mirada mientras le ofrecía un sobre. Naruto lo tomo y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – Es… una invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños – La niña asintió por lo que Naruto acerco su rostro sonriente hacia ella - ¿no es una broma verdad? ¡¿Me estas invitando a tu fiesta?! – Hinata asintió, pero una sonrisa pequeña estaba en su rostro, esto hizo sonreír a Naruto de oreja a oreja - ¡gracias!¡No faltare!._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Haciendo memoria la fiesta estaba llena de chicos, pero Hinata parecía estar completamente sola, fue por eso que fue a cortarle varias flores esperando animarla. Fue entonces que la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría _''Ella estaba tan sola como yo''_ Entonces lo comprendió, ella había visto un alma igual a ella y no pudo hacer menos que cobijarla y atesorarla. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Lo siento Hinata chan, tú me diste todo y yo… te abandone en la soledad.

**XXX**

- _Solo veo dos opciones ahora que Naruto lo sabe Uchiha, o trabajamos todos juntos para impedir que se le acerque o todos vamos en busca de nuestra oportunidad_ – Sasuke saco un litro de leche del refrigerador y bebió directamente del envase antes de devolverlo solo con un pequeño resto en su interior.

- entonces te pregunto Nara, si trabajamos juntos ¿cómo tendremos nuestra oportunidad después?, ¿lo sorteamos? ¿O nos confesamos al unísono? – un silencio.

- _No lo haces sencillo Uchiha_ – Una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro – _engreído_ – dijo Shikamaru adivinando su expresión – _entonces solo queda una opción, dejar que Naruto hable con ella_ – El seño de Sasuke se frunció.

- sabes el riesgo

- _¿tienes una mejor idea genio?_

- No necesitaba comunicarme contigo para esto

- _No hubieras tenido que comunicarte conmigo si pudieras hablar con tu hermano al respecto_ – Sasuke bufo, a veces odiaba a Shikamaru.

- Olvídalo, en lo que a mí respecta esto es todos contra todos Nara, nos veremos mañana – Sasuke tomo el teléfono para apagarlo e iba a aventarlo sobre la mesa cuando se percato de la presencia de su hermano en el marco de la puerta.

- Entonces Naruto lo sabe – Sasuke se quedo frio, ¿cuánto había escuchado su hermano sin que él se percatara de su presencia?

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**ESCLAVO**

- Asi que después de un extensivo estudio todos nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión que tu extraño comportamiento es… por una chica – Nagato concluyo su discurso mientras levantaba victorioso su mirada hacia Itachi. Hubo un momento de silencio después de esto.

- nh – los ojos de todos se posaron sobre Itachi con molestia.

- ¡Es todo lo que piensas decir infiel! – Hidan lo señalaba amenazante pero hubo de bajar su brazo rápidamente, por el dolor y la incomodidad que el yeso le causaba. Itachi tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para evitar reír ante los moretones en el peli plateado. Observo a los demás Akatsuki, Deidara permanecia con una compresa fría sobre su cabeza debido al dolor de permanecer todo un día de cabeza, Konan no había parado de quejarse de haber perdido un hermoso vestido azul por el incidente de la alarma de incendios, Tobi seguía deshojando margaritas en actitud deprimida, no sabía de Kakuso nada, excepto que estaba en prisión por un cargo menor, Setzu seguía metiendo sus pies en agua diciendo que no podía quitarles el olor a abono mientras lo miraba con molestia _''ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable por su pie de atleta''_, por lo menos ni Sasori ni Pein parecían molestos, tal vez debido a que las lesiones de Sasori causadas por su club de fans no le habían permitido entrar en la actividad de espía y que Pein a lo mucho, solo tenía que aguantar las quejas de Konan.

- Ya se lo había dicho a Nagato – dijo Itachi a sus compañeros como única respuesta, fue entonces que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Pein.

- Cualquier aseveración debe ser confirmada – un suspiro grupal no se hizo esperar mientras todos comenzaban a sentarse o a preparar sus cosas para irse. La mente de Itachi comenzó a alejarse, su preocupación iba en incremento mientras trascurría la mañana, pero si su análisis de aquellos chicos era correcto y la suerte lo acompañaba… _''¡al diablo la suerte! ¿Cuándo he dependido de ella? ¡necesito salir de aquí!''_, ¡sí! por algún extraño motivo, el universo había decidido dejar a Itachi Uchiha, al genio, al hombre de múltiples recursos, sin ideas o tal vez… ¡quizá no!

**XXX**

Hinata parecía un manojo de nervios, ¡eso debía ser!, se sentía tan culpable por su falta de educación hacia Itachi Uchiha que ahora no podía descansar, con forme trascurrían las clases podía jurar que era el centro de atención de varios ojos, pero claro, ¡eso solo era su imaginación!, su subconsciente que la señalaba por su falta de educación_ ''necesito buscarlo… y disculparme''_ luego recordó que había prometido no revelar nada sobre que seguía siendo su esclavo, si lo hiciera lo haría caer en vergüenza delante de sus compañeros, lo que la dejaba en la difícil situación de tener que esperar a que él se presentara, con algo de nerviosismo mordió su labio inferior mientras su lápiz golpeaba el pupitre con rítmica incansable _''no sé si podre soportarlo''_.

**XXX**

Sakura e Ino parecían tensas al lado de Hinata, tal vez su amiga no se daba cuenta, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, ambas notaron como al principio solo tres pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre Hinata, después, una seria de mensajes codificados se fueron esparciendo lentamente, Ino lo reconocía, una forma bastante ingeniosa de Shikamaru de transmitir las respuestas de los exámenes, aunque el siempre reprobara por no escribir nada. Lo había descifrado claramente el mensaje decía 'El lo sabe', fue entonces que mas y mas ojos se concentraban en la peli negra, Ino miro discretamente a Naruto, sus ojos no parecían revelar nada en concreto, luego su mirada se volvió hacia Sakura, ambas suspiraron, durante años habían planeado que hacer cuando aquel momento llegara 'sabotear a todos los chicos, para que Naruto se declarara'.

Tan pronto sonó la campana para el almuerzo todos se levantaron no pudiendo competir con la velocidad de Kiba.

- ¡Yo! ¡Hinata chan!, ¿quieres que te acompañe por los almuerzos? – Ino propino un golpe en la cabeza del chico.

- ¡olvídalo peludo! Sakura y yo la acompañaremos como siempre ¿no es cierto Hina chan? – Los ojos de Ino se volvieron hacia Hinata que no parecía haber puesto atención a nada de aquel incidente.

- si – dijo de manera distraída mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados hacia el frente. Las chicas se volvieron a ver a Kiba de manera amenazadora quien solo frunció el seño, sus ojos se retiraron de ellas pero una sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus ojos.

- Hin…. – Naruto se vio obstaculizado por alguien enorme.

- Naruto, ¿quieres papas? – Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon un par de veces.

- ¡Gracias Chouji! pero ahora tengo otra cosa por hacer- iba a darle la vuelta a Chouji cuando Shikamaru lo tomo por el hombro.

- Chouji nunca ofrece sus papas con nadie, no deberías ser tan descortés – Naruo asintió con expresión boba mientras miraba hacia la salida, Hinata no estaba ya mas ahí.

**XXX**

Ino y Sakura se volvían hacia todos lados, tratando de descifrar los próximos movimientos de los chicos, necesitaban bloquearlos hasta que Naruto se confesara, de ese modo adiós Hinata soltera, Hola Sasuke, de pronto algo se le ocurrió a Ino y jalo a Sakura de la muñeca dejando alejarse a Hinata solo un poco por delante de ellas.

- ¡Oye frente de marquesina!, ¿qué importa cual chico se le declare mientras no sea Sasuke? – Sakura frunció el seño hacia su amiga.

- Mira Ino cerda, normalmente estaría de tu lado, pero hay un pero, si Hinata no lo ama lo rechazará, lo que significa menos competencia para Sasuke – Ino pareció molestarse.

- ¡Por favor!, conoces a Hinata, ¡jamás heriría los sentimientos de nadie!, ¡aceptaría al primero que se lo propusiese con tal de no hacerlo sentir mal! – Sakura suspiro con molestia.

- Por que la conozco sé que si lo rechazaría, no le gusta herir a nadie pero romper con alguien seria aún peor que rechazarlo, además, ya la conoces con eso de: amor eterno, ser fiel y solo entregar tu corazón a una persona, blah, blah, blah – Sakura guardo un momento de silencio antes de continuar – si la posibilidad de rechazo no fuera tan grande ¡ya todos se le habrían declarado Ino cerda! – Ino bajo sus ojos, tenía que aceptar que aquello era cierto, luego sus ojos se levantaron frente a ellas ya no estaba Hinata, sino Shino esperándolas, ambas chicas pararon su paso mientras aquel chico acomodaba sus lentes.

- Lo siento, no deberían hacerse de tantas enemigas – diciendo esto se echo a correr mientras las chicas del club de fans de Itachi comenzaban a cerrarles el paso, Ino sobo sus puños mientras una sonrisa de superioridad surco el rostro de Sakura.

- Ingenuo, esto es pan comido – dijo la peli rosa.

**XXX**

Shino corrió hacia el estacionamiento mientras Kiba lo alcanzo a paso veloz.

- ¡Eso las mantendrá ocupadas! – dijo Kiba hacia Shino quien asintió.

- Shikamaru y Chouji sin duda están esperando que acabemos con nosotros mismos – Kiba sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Shikamaru piensa demasiado y Chouji se deja influenciar, ¡no hay forma en que yo traicione a mi mejor amigo! – Shino se volvió a verlo unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hacia enfrente, a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a Hinata no había nadie más a su alrededor y ella estaba sacando los paquetes, Shino bajo el rostro un momento pensativo.

- ¿Me dejarías hablar con ella primero? – dijo sin más, Kiba se volvió a verlo con seriedad, ¿lo dejaría?, ¿por qué no?, después de todo el era superior a Shino, quien solo era callado, misterioso, atractivo y altamente inteligente _''¡Diablos!, ¡de ningún modo!''_.

- Lo siento Shino, pero… ¡esto es importante para mí! – los lentes de Shino brillaron.

- comprendo, esperaba esa respuesta – luego saco algo de su abrigo hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y lo lanzó hacia Kiba – Atrapa esto – Kiba atrapo el objeto con sus manos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras abría sus manos para verlo.

- Un obsequio por ser tan buen amigo – dijo mientras varios insectos comenzaban a escalar por el brazo de Kiba o a saltar hacia su cabeza, Kiba se paró de inmediato tratando de sacudirse las hormigas y pulgas que ahora lo invadían.

- ¡Shinoooooo! – fue lo último que alcanzó a oír el chico antes de seguir directo hacia Hinata, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ella… ¡era de el!. Su mente regreso a aquella primera ocasión en que se enamoro de esa chica, eran tan… pequeños.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ahí estaba nuevamente, lo habían dejado solo nuevamente se habían olvidado de su existencia, parecía invisible, ya habían escogido incluso a los inútiles por debajo de los nerds y solo quedaba el, pero cuando debió ser señalado por el capitán del último equipo, todos se dieron vuelta para irse a jugar ''tipico'' pensó justo estaba pensando en aquello cuando una mariposa se poso justo delante de él, rápidamente la tomo de las alas y sacando un frasco la metió rápidamente, estaba a punto de colocar un pequeño pedazo de algodón con alcohol dentro cuando escucho su suave voz._

_- Etto… d-disculpa, ¿p-para que… p-para que capturaste a la m-mariposa? – Shino se volvió hacia la niña que lo llamaba, sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente entre ellos, pero sus ojos gachos le impedían ver su rostro, sin embargo algo lo había impresionado al instante de ella… ¡¿lo había notado?!._

_- Es para mi colección- dijo algo extrañado._

_- Etto – la vio sentirse incomoda ante aquello – E-es un p-poco cruel e-encerrarla, v-viven muy p-poco – Shino alzó una ceja algo confundido._

_- De echo debo matarla y preservarla para que se mantenga intacta por años – Fue entonces que la vio levantar su rostro hacia él, su piel era blanca y sus labios sonrosados, pero sus ojos níveos fue lo que llamo su atención, estaban sorprendidos pero pronto se llenaron de humedad._

_- P-por favor, d-déjala ir – Shino se sintió débil, miro a la mariposa y luego negó._

_- Es una mariposa faltante en mi colección, la necesito – Las lagrimas escurrieron de los ojos de aquella niña._

_- n-no la o-ocupas – Shino suspiro._

_- Ejemplares son necesarios para distinguirlos de otros ejemplares similares – La niña poso sus ojos insistentemente en el._

_- para eso están los libros – Shino permaneció en silencio, hasta que vio como aquella niña se le había acercado lo suficiente hasta tomar aquel frasco de entre sus manos – S-su vida es muy frágil, hermosa y breve para ser olvidada en un rincón – no supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero aquella mariposa había sido liberada, se poso en el cabello de Hinata y no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía, aquella niña de blanca piel como la porcelana había salvado a la polyommatus nivescens ''la niña de nácar''._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cabe decir que a partir de aquel día Shino se vio imposibilitado para coleccionar mariposas, sonrió ante aquello, ella tenía tan buen corazón, un tirón sobre su pierna y la pérdida del suelo forzó a Shino hacia la realidad, ahora colgaba de cabeza mientras Sasuke Uchiha lo miraba.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¿Te pierdes demasiado en tus pensamientos – Luego vio como Sasuke se ponía en pie – deberías poner más atención – Sasuke se dio la vuelta no tenía tiempo que perder, seguro Hinata estaría sola en el jardín esperándolos. Lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía nada de su hermano y aún le quedaban algunos asuntos por atender.

**XXX**

Shikamaru estaba molesto, aunque no se notara, Chouji estaba triste y lo desquitaba con comida jugar con piezas de Shögi era sencillo cuando eran fácilmente manipulables, Naruto no lo era, no porque fuera listo, sino por todo lo contrario aunque a veces Shikamaru creía que solo jugaba al tonto con todos, no pudiendo darle un pretexto para retenerlo tubo que engañarlo mandándolo a otros jardines, pero sabía que pronto se daría cuenta y corregiría el error.

- ¿Crees que Naruto está ya con ella? – Shikamaru miro de reojo a su amigo, Chouji noto el largo silencio en Shikamaru y no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- vamos – dijo sin responder la pregunta, con algo de suerte todos sus amigos ya se habrían saboteado entre ellos. Su camino se vio interrumpido por un joven de ojos negros, Sasuke se planto en frente de Chouji y Shikamaru.

- solo quedamos nosotros Nara – luego se volvió hacia Chouji – Akamichi – Shikamaru asintió en entendimiento.

- Y ¿qué propones Uchiha? – Sauke sonrió de medio lado.

- Que desaparezcan – Shikamaru no se inmuto, miro a su reloj por un momento antes de volverse hacia Sasuke.

- espero que tu plan vaya más allá de una simple petición – Sasuke cruzo los brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared uno de sus pies se levanto hacia atrás, su pose demostraba soberbia.

- ¡Oh si! – A penas había dicho esto cuando.

- ¡Shikamaruuuuu! – Ino seguida de Sakura, entro toda golpeada en busca de su 'mejor amigo' lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo – ¡Explícame eso de que ayudaste a Shino a convencer a las fans de Itachi kun de atacarnos a Sakura y a mí! – Shikamaru se limpio el oído con el dedo meñique.

- de hecho, convencí al club de fans de Itachi y de Sasuke de atacarlas – Un tic llego hasta el ojo de la rubia quien empezó a sacudirlo sin piedad.

- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Para ser un genio eres bastante idiota! ¡no era un grupo pequeño era todo el club! ¡no dejaban de aparecer chicas por todos lados!– Ino dejo de sacudirlo esperando una respuesta, Shikamaru simplemente la vio de reojo.

- primero en deshacerme de ustedes dos que han planeado deshacerse de nosotros por años – los ojos de Ino y Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa – luego deshacerme de los Uchiha naturalmente – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en alerta, la ansiedad de un zorro atrapado por los perros parecía estar sobre de él. Miro a Shikamaru que lo observó impasible antes de mirar a su reloj y a Sasuke nuevamente, luego sonrió. Sasuke se dio la vuelta lentamente, las había sentido demasiado tarde

**XXX**

Era el segundo viaje que Hinata hacia las jardineras _''¿donde se habrán metido Sakura chan e Ino chan? Siempre me acompañan por la comida''_ suspiro con resignación, cuando sus amigas se perdían no había nada que hacer, cuando llegó a los jardines donde solían comer le resulto aún más extraño notar que nadie había llegado _''¿habrá sucedido algo?''_ Hinata a veces se molestaba con ella misma y su falta de atención, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo de lo cual no se enteraba _''solo esperare un poco''_ acomodo aquellas cajas y se sentó bajo su árbol favorito, sus hojas verdes eran frondosas y hacían la mejor sombra de todo el lugar, la imagen de Itachi llego a su mente y un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas _''debería pensar como disculparme de la mejor manera, solo mientras espero''_

**XXX**

La presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke, Karin, una pelirroja sonreía agradecida hacia Shikamaru mientras estrujaba su mano.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, en verdad no sé como agradecerte, es una oportunidad única, no solo nos vengamos de esas dos traidoras también tenemos la oportunidad de pasar un fabuloso dia con nuestro Sasu kun – Shikamaru seguía en pos de aburrido mientras veía a Sasuke tratando de zafarse de su club de fans, pero tan pronto se desprendía de un grupo era atrapado por otro, mientras Sakura e Ino yacían inconscientes en el piso. Fue entonces que Shikamaru noto que algo no andaba bien, un grupo de chicas mal encaradas lo observaba muy, muy molestas _''el club de fans de Itachi''_, Shikamaru miro en todas direcciones, según sus cálculos Itachi debería estar ahora en la misma situación de su hermano, pero… no era así. Vio como una mujer de cabello castaño se acercaba a él.

- Y bien… - Karin se detuvo al notar el aura asesina en aquella chica, soltando a Shikamaru se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Shikamaru miro a la joven un tanto confundido – nos prometiste a Itachi y el no está aquí ¿Dónde está?.

- lo siento pero él no vendrá – ambos se volvieron hacia un pelirrojo enfrente de ellos. La chica junto a Shikamaru se lleno de alegría mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

- Sasoriii kuuun – Sasori evito dar un paso hacia atrás ante aquella mirada, no podía mostrar miedo o volvería a ser agredido, luego se volvió hacia Shikamaru – su recado para ti 'gracias por hacerte cargo' luego se volvió hacia el club de fans de Itachi 'Itachi le regalara su playera favorita a la chica que le consiga cualquier prenda de ropa de esos dos chicos' dijo señalando a Chouji y a Shikamaru cuyos rostros palidecieron de inmediato al notar las brillantes miradas en los ojos de aquellas chicas.

**XXX**

Neji comía de su bento con tranquilidad mientras observaba a su pequeña prima, parecía perdida en un mundo alterno al que solo ella podía acceder, suspiro contemplando las posibilidades y volvió hacia su comida _''tal vez deba presionar sobre el asunto''_, miro nuevamente a Hinata y se acerco a ella.

- Hinata chan – Hinata pareció reaccionar ante la voz de su primo.

- Nii san ¿hace cuanto que llegaste? – Una vena apareció en la frente de Neji.

- Hace un buen rato – contesto mientras le entregaba el bento vacio – te pregunte si podía agarrar algo y solo contestaste – mph mph – el rostro de Hinata se encendió ante esto – pareces demasiado distraída, ¿puedo saber el motivo? – Hinata miro a su primo y sus dedos volvieron a juntarse.

- bueno… yo… - Neji sonrió _''oh ¡esto va a estar bueno!, está nerviosa''_

**XXX**

El camino a las jardineras era uno familiar para todos ellos, varios caminos se juntaban para convertirse en uno solo, flanqueado por hermosos árboles de cerezos en flor, ¡ideal para un campo de batalla!, poco a poco cada uno de ellos iba llegando. Kiba estaba lleno de ronchas y completamente húmedo, Shino en frente de el aún tenía la cuerda atada a su pie, Shikamaru, Chouji llegaron a penas, llenos de moretones y con la ropa hecha girones, Sasuke llego casi al mismo tiempo con solo su ropa en estado de ruinas, la mirada de cada chico estaba llena de determinación, se estudiaban mutuamente, se conocían, sabían sus debilidades, habían compartido todo desde su más tierna infancia, ¡pero había llegado el momento de ser egoístas!, ¡de dejar de compartir!, ¡de pelear por lo que amaban!. Sus manos se tenasron, sus quijadas se apretaron, sus frentes sudaron ante el momento de la verdad, eso era, el mas mínimo error y estarían fuera, los músculos de cada chico parecían listos para la acción ante la mas mínima de las provocaciones, por fin… contuvieron el aliento y…

- ¡HINATA CHAAAN! ¡ESPEEERAAAAMEEEEEE! – Una saeta amarilla cruzo volando haciendo que el viento detrás de él dejara helados a todos los chicos con cara de bobos antes de que Sasuke reaccionara.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡RAPIDO IDIOTAS! ¡DETENGANLO! – Todos comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podía detrás de el. Era imposible pronto todos lo comprendieron, todo se sucedia en camamra lenta a la vista de todos la menuda figura de Hinata se hizo visible y Naruto habia tocado la jardinera antes que todos ellos, su cansado pie resbalo justo delante de ella y su cuerpo toco el piso a centímetros de la pequeña Hyuga, su rostro se levanto con algo de vergüenza hacia ella.

- ¡Hinata chan! ¡lo siento! – se sento junto a ella mientras su mano iba a parar a su nuca, un suspiro de alivio slio por su boca – pensé que no iba a alcanzarte, necesito hablar contigo – Sasuke, Kiba quienes iban adelante se pararon en seco haciendo que todos los demás chocaran contra ellos mandándolos al suelo directamente, estaban en el peor sitio, en primera fila, justo delante de sus ojos sus corazones serian destrozados sin piedad.

- Hinata chan, verás yo… - los ojos de Naruto se posaron en los de Hinata que parecían estarlo mirando de frente, su suave expresión lo hicieron sonrojarse, ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar, era por ese tipo de circunstancias que el rubio odiaba las situaciones incómodas – El teme dice que, bueno, que tu… ya sabes tú por mi… - el silencio de la morena lo hicieron tragar saliva – quisiera que nos conociéramos mas ¿tú qué dices? – Nuevamente el silencio hizo que Naruto levantara la mirada hacia Hinata - ¿Hinata chan? – fue entonces que los ojos de Hinata brillaron en reconocimiento.

- Naruto kun llegas tarde – los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa – pero supongo que eres el primero – dijo mas para sí que para él, luego tomo un bento junto de ella y lo deposito en las manos del rubio –Aquí tienes tu bento con ramen especial, ah… etto… Naruto kun – Naruto la miro por un momento con cara confusa – ¿podrías darles sus paquetes a los demás cuando lleguen?, necesito hacer algo – Naruto asintió como autómata no muy seguro de lo que había pasado, vio como Hinata se levantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia él.

- ¡Oy! Hinata chan, ¡¿con respecto a lo que hablamos?! – Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto con una expresión un tanto confusa.

- Hai – dijo, no muy segura de lo que hablaba - hablamos luego Naruto kun – Naruto asintió y la observó alejarse, luego recordó el bento en sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría mientras lo abría.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡ramen especial! – Los chicos habían observado aquello y tal parecía que sus fuerzas se habían renovado pues solo había llamas de esperanza en sus ojos.

Xxxx

_**N/A: siento dejarlo así, quería darle otro final más emocionante pero me hubiera alargado mucho mas y de por si se me hizo largo. Como ya comente en DC no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y estoy fuera de ritmo, por eso los retrasos, lo siento, estoy tratando de actualizar tan pronto como puedo pero no los abandono, gracias por la comprensión**_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**ESCLAVO** **10**

Cuando uno carece de ideas, es porque ignora lo que pasa a su alrededor, por ende, es incapaz de crear una estrategia adecuada para solucionar su problema, ¡lo sabía! y era por ello que había recurrido al único capaz de recabar información en tiempo record y… que aún no estaba enojado con el

- ¿bromeas? – Itachi miro a Sasori quien negó ante su pregunta.

- lo que pides es arriesgado, tus fans son mucho más locas que las mías – Itachi suspiro, no tenía más que aceptar aquello, después de todo estaba utilizando las redes de inteligencia secretas de Sasori para averiguar los pasos de aquellos chicos, gracias a él pudo prever que el chico Shikamaru había estado moviéndose desde la noche anterior para tender una trampa, suspiro, por lo que oía, el único con posibilidades reales al final, sería el joven Nara y el chico de las galletas… eh?... Chouji. Logro esquivar una estocada de su oponente, en verdad había estado muy cerca, estaba demasiado distraído como para concentrarse en sus actividades, miro a Sasori de reojo

- bien, echo – Sasori sonrió, aquel trato lo liberaría de sus locas fans por lo menos por todo un año _''el paraíso sin duda''_. Ahora Itachi se volvió hacia su oponente desarmándolo con maestría y dando la estocada final.

- Punto, ganador – El réferi señalo a Itachi quien se inclino en señal de respeto hacia su oponente, luego se quito la mascarilla de su traje de esgrima _''ahora solo tengo que esperar''_.

**XXX**

Su mente seguía dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto _''¿estará enojado conmigo? ¿Cómo debería disculparme? ¿Tendría algo de malo si le sigo llamando solo Itachi…? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!''_

- Hinata chan – la voz de su primo llamó su atención.

- Nii san ¿cuándo llegaste? – Hinata pudo notar la incomodidad de su primo ante su pregunta.

- Hace un rato – contesto mientras le mostraba el bento vacio – te pregunte si podía agarrar algo y solo contestaste – mph mph - Una sensación de vergüenza la invadió, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían de inmediato – pareces demasiado distraída, ¿puedo saber el motivo? – la pregunta pareció sorprenderla, tal vez Neji pudiera aconsejarla después de todo. Sus dedos se buscaron con nerviosismo.

- bueno… yo… - los ojos de Neji se veían expectantes y Hinata trago saliva – c-creo… creo que cometí una imprudencia niisan – los ojos de Neji permanecieron en ella esperando que continuara, sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos antes de continuar – llame a Uchiha Itachi por su nombre de manera irrespetuosa, c-creo que debe estar molesto conmigo por eso – sus ojos se levantaron hacia Neji con una interrogante en sus ojos - ¿Cómo debería disculparme? – los ojos de Neji estaban abiertos, ¡bastante grandes de hecho!, pero parpadearon hacia Hinata un par de veces antes de entrecerrarse.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – Hinata estaba confundida.

- Niisan, es una persona de respeto y lo trate como un igual de manera… no lo sé ¿irrespetuosa? – Neji cerró sus ojos y suspiro con algo de enfado.

- ¡Hinata chan en realidad pienso que sobreactúas!, si no hubiera estado de acuerdo con tu manera de dirigirte a él te hubiera corregido de inmediato, ¿no crees que tal vez se sintió bien que alguien lo tratara como un igual para variar? incluso ¡tal vez lo hiciste feliz! – Hinata ladeo su cabeza, aquello tenía sentido y una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante el pensamiento, luego miro a Neji, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero antes de que le preguntara Neji continuo – y dime… Hinata chan, ¿Cómo es que lo llamaste por su nombre omitiendo el san? No es común en ti – ahora el rostro de Hinata tomo un rosado más intenso mientras desviaba la mirada.

- B-bueno niisan… verás – tomo aire – estábamos bailando en la azotea del centro comercial y yo…

- ¿bailando? – Hinata asintió ante la interrupción-pregunta de su primo antes de continuar.

- Hai, yo… me sentía tan bien y tan cómoda a su lado que… bueno simplemente y sin darme cuenta yo… omití el san – dijo poniendo un rostro de tristeza, el silencio de su primo la hizo levantar su rostro hacia él, pudo mirar un brillo en los ojos de Neji antes de que se cerraran nuevamente y su fuerte y cálida mano se posara sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Así que… ¿te hizo feliz? – El rostro de Hinata mostro confusión antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso mientras asentía, Neji sonrió de medio lado - ¿eso fue todo lo que paso? – Hinata sintió una verdadera curiosidad en la pregunta de su primo, pensó en aquello e hizo memoria de su deseo por ser besada por Itachi, aquello la hizo enrojecer aún mas _''¡definitivamente hay cosas que no puedo contarle a niisan!''_ por lo que solo asintió ante la cara divertida de su primo.

- Hai – dijo, pero luego pareció meditarlo – bueno… la alarma de incendios sonó y tuvimos que bajar – ahora los ojos de Neji se abrieron con molestia, tomo aire y se volvió a su prima retirando su mano.

- ¡bien!, entiendo – bufo un poco molesto antes de sentarse delante de ella _''si no puedo presionar a ningún chico tendré que presionarla a ella''_ tosió discretamente aclarando su garganta – bien, Hina chan – dijo un tanto serio – ¿esa es toda tu preocupación? – Hinata asintió.

- No me gusta cuando alguien está molesto conmigo, pero gracias a ti ya me siento mejor – Neji la observo sonreírle y sintió algo de culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Me alegro, porque en realidad, no importa lo que el piense de ti de todos modos Hinata chan – el rostro de Hinata se volvió a su primo con sorpresa - después de hoy no volverás a verlo – Neji la miro calculando sus reacciones casi se detiene al notar la perturbación en sus ojos _''¡al diablo! ¡Estoy harto!''_ – según mis cálculos a su trato solo le quedan 7 horas, si siguen viéndose como lo han hecho hasta hora, hoy las cumplirán, ¡adiós!, ¡fin del convenio! ¡Adiós Itachi Uchiha!, ¡hola libertad!, ¡adiós preocupaciones! y si está molesto o no contigo ya no importara ¡¿cierto?! - Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse, una angustia parecía comenzar a invadirla incesantemente, había olvidado aquello – Es una buena oportunidad para ti Hina, ¡míralo de este modo! podrías decirle cualquier cosa y no puedes arruinarlo – Hinata pareció conmocionarse ante lo dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir niisan? – Neji se volvió hacia ella.

- Ya sabes, pasaste años pensando que si te declarabas a Naruto arruinarías tu relación con el – se detuvo ante sus palabras – aún ignoro cuál – dijo casi en un susurro, luego sacudió su cabeza y se concentro de nuevo en Hinata - Con el Uchiha no tienes ese problema, quiero decir, no puedes arruinar una relación inexistente con él, cuando termine el trato no volverás a verlo – luego se puso de pie – Ahora tengo que irme– el rostro de Hinata parecía descompuesto en preocupación – hasta luego Hina nos vemos en casa – Neji se alejo alzando su mano como saludo de despedida mientras observaba a su prima ir sumiéndose mas y mas en sus pensamientos.

**XXX**

- Misión cumplida – Itachi asintió no podía esperar menos de Sasori, siempre cumplía con todo a tiempo y sin problemas, miro el reloj en la pared, solo una actividad mas y podría ir por ella, antes de que algún idiota ¡o lo que es lo mismo!, cualquier otro además de él se le acercara demasiado – por lo pronto le pedí a uno de mis espías que mantuviera la vigilancia sobre los chicos en cuestión y me informara de cualquier cosa – Nuevamente Itachi asintió, definitivamente Sasori era un genio eficiente – En cuanto a mi club de fans… - Si, ¡también era un mercenario!.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – Sasori parecía meditar lo que iba a decir.

- ¿No hay forma de disolverlo? – Itahi comenzó a reír.

- ¿Crees que si hubiera algún modo no lo habría hecho yo con el mío? – Luego comenzó a quitarse el traje – puedo esparcir el rumor de que eres gay y amas a Deidara pero eso solo te crearía un club de fanboys – Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza, ¡eso definitivamente sonaba mucho peor! – Lo siento pero solo puedo mantenerte lejos de las ideas locas de Nagato por un año – luego miro de reojo a su compañero – fue el trato y eso implica tomar tu lugar en muchas cosas, no presiones – Sasori se sentó meditando aquello.

- Pudiste pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de los Akatsuki, Hidan hubiera estado feliz de sacar a esos chicos de tu camino y Zetsu ama espiar, no te hubiera cobrado – Itachi suspiro.

- digamos que no están de buen humor conmigo.

**XXX**

Ahora Hinata miraba al horizonte completamente perdida, su mente repetía las palabras de su primo una y otra vez _''no tengo ninguna relación con el que arruinar así que… ¿tengo alguna que mejorar?''_ sentía su cuerpo temblar por los nervios _''una relación con el''_ sus mejillas se encendieron ante el pensamiento 'quizá lo hiciste feliz' aquella frase retumbo en su mente y sus labios volvieron a sonreír _''me gustaría que fuera así por que el… el me hace feliz''_ Sus cristalinos ojos se fijaron en la nada mientas dejaba que las imágenes de aquel joven invadieran su mente, desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta sus últimos momentos juntos, las emociones que se despertaban en ella cuando estaba a su lado, todo acerca de él parecía llenarla de confianza, seguridad, valor, la hacía… ¡mejor!. Pero… _''tengo miedo''_ esa era la verdad, debía ser sincera, todo aquello era nuevo para ella en muchos sentidos y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien pero… ¿de quién?, la respuesta vino a su mente _''Tenten, seguro ella sabrá como aconsejarme, es decir esta con niisan ¡¿cierto?, no es lo mismo pero…''_

- Hinata chan – aquella voz la volvió de su sueño, pudo entonces reconocer los ojos azules que ahora la miraban expectantes

- Naruto kun llegas tarde – luego recordó que había estado esperando en aquel lugar por un buen rato a todos – pero supongo que eres el primero – luego tomo un bento junto de ella y lo deposito en las manos del rubio –Aquí tienes tu bento con ramen especial, ah… etto… Naruto kun – Hinata observo la cara confusa del rubio – ¿podrías darles sus paquetes a los demás cuando lleguen?, necesito hacer algo – Naruto asintió como autómata no muy seguro de lo que había pasado, vio como Hinata se levantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia él.

- ¡Oy! Hinata chan, ¡¿con respecto a lo que hablamos?! – Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto, en realidad no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando _''¿acaso estuvo hablando conmigo de algo?''_, se sintió avergonzada en cualquier otro momento sin duda lo aclararía de inmediato y lo escucharía pero… necesitaba resolver sus dudas con respecto a Itachi.

- Hai – dijo, no muy segura de lo que hablaba - hablamos luego Naruto kun – Hinata vio como Naruto asentía y se volvió para seguir su camino ignorante de las miradas de las cuales ahora era objeto.

**XXX**

Nadie en toda su vida había visto a Itachi Uchiha moverse de aquel modo, la cabeza de los Akatsuki solo lo seguían como si se tratase de un juego de ping pong, finalmente y sin prestarles atención salió del lugar a toda prisa imponiendo un nuevo record en velocidad según Pein.

- alguien debería decirle que se puso dos zapatos diferentes – dijo finalmente Kakuzo.

- Lo haría si no hubiese sido tan divertido verlo ponerse la playera al revés – contestó Deidara.

- El amor nos hace hacer cosas idiotas ¿verdad? – Dijo Tobi mientras miraba la foto de Rin.

**XXX**

Nara Shikamaru, de mirada analítica, mente rápida y casi semidesnudo se levanto con pesar del suelo, no estaba en condiciones de ir tras ella y ciertamente no quería que ninguno de sus 'amigos' lo hiciera.

- Parece ser que Hinata ha perdido el interés por Naruto – dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos pusieran sus ojos en el, Shikamaru se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Eso es obvio idiota! ¡será mejor que vaya tras ella! – Kiba se levanto del piso mientras se rascaba la piel herida por los insectos.

- Me parece que ir tras de ella en estas circunstancias no nos favorece a ninguno – Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a caminar con intensión de seguir a Hinata, pero justo cuando comenzaba a pasar a Shikamaru este hablo.

- ¿Crees poder vencer a tu hermano en esas condiciones? – Sasuke se detuvo de improviso haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba – El interés de Hinata por Naruto ha disminuido por la influencia de alguien y no puedo pensar en nadie mas ¿y tú?.

- Tsk

- Lo sabía, estamos mojados, golpeados y en deplorables condiciones, podemos competir contra nosotros en cualquier momento, pero… hay que detener a Itachi Uchiha – Ahora miro a todos sus compañeros quienes lo escuchaban con cuidado – y solo podemos hacerlo juntos - todos podían sentir la determinación de Shikamaru corriendo por sus venas, el aire meció los cabellos de todos mientras un aire de grandeza los invadía – juntos podremos quitar al mayor obstáculo en nuestras intenciones, no sé quién de nosotros gane, pero creo y estoy seguro, que es preferible competir contra nosotros que con Uchiha Itachi, una vez que este fuera no habrá nadie más en nuestro camino y…

- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Hinata hizo un ramen delicioso! – el sudor comenzó a bajar por las cabezas de todos al observar a Naruto justo detrás de Shikamaru – ¡dejo sus bentos allá atrás!, ¡¿saben?! creo que tal vez ella y yo podríamos comenzar a salir muy pronto ¡No sería genial! – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión cuando todas las miradas se posaron en el con un brillo asesino – ¿dije algo malo?

**XXX**

Hinata caminaba lentamente, realmente sin prestar atención a donde iba pero en dirección al edificio donde estudiaba la novia de su primo, su mente estaba pensando en Itachi, quería verlo pero a la vez no, no sabría que iba a decirle cuando lo viera, ansiaba estar con él pero a la vez sabía que entre más tiempo pasaran juntos más pronto lo perdería, sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto al notar unos masculinos pies que llevaban un zapato café y otro parecido de color negro, parpadeo un par de veces ante esto y levanto su mirada lentamente hasta toparse con los negros ojos de Itachi.

- I-Itachi… - Hinata se detuvo _''debo agregar el san, el kun o lo dejo así, ¡rápido Hinata piensa! No puedo cambiar lo que ya empecé se vería mal… bien ¡me arriesgare!''_ – Ah Itachi – dijo tratando de sonreír para ocultar su nerviosismo, pero su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza haciendo que su rostro se encendiera. Itachi levanto una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de la joven delante de él _''¿habrá ocurrido algo?''_.

- Hinata… - Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la omisión del 'san' en su nombre por parte de la chica por primera vez _'pum pum'_ no sabía a qué Dios agradecer por tal evento _'pum pum'_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus manos comenzaron a picar, el deseo por abrazarla y besarla parecía más intenso que antes y ella no había hecho nada más que omitir aquella molesta palabra, _''cielo santo''_ pensó _''estoy… ¿sudando?''_, estaba nervioso y por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir ''_migajas''_ escucho a su voz interior decir _''solo recibes migajas de ella y aún así te rindes ante su presencia''_ – Hinata – Dijo ahora con voz suave pero firme, los ojos de Hinata parecieron abrirse con sorpresa y ahora una sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro de la morena _'pum pum, pum pum'_ aquello basto para poner el mundo de Itachi de cabeza, su corazón parecía henchido de felicidad _''no necesito mas de mi dama''_ se contesto a si mismo mientras se permitía sonreír.

**XXX**

Sakura e Ino llegaron a los jardines arrastrando los pies y ayudándose a caminar entre sí mientras se apoyaban en los árboles, miraron hacia su lugar usual de reunión, ahí no había nada más que un par de bentos intactos y un Naruto inconsciente lleno de golpes que sangraba por la nariz.

- Creo que llegamos tarde frentona – Ino estaba adolorida, cansada y molesta, una cosa era deshacerse de un grupo de fans locas, ¡¿pero pelear contra ambos clubs de los Uchiha?! ¡era suicidio!, miles de formas de matar a Shikamaru cruzaron por su mente, y si había llegado tan lejos había sido solo por su sed de venganza, pero ni modo ¡tendría que desquitarse con el rubio en el suelo!.

- Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso y pensemos en lo que debemos hacer Ino cerda – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su rubia amiga mientras se separaba de ella para tumbarse en el césped y tomar su bento – al menos nos dejaron algo para comer.

**XXX**

El tiempo pasaba y ambos no hacían nada mas que contemplarse en silencio _''tal vez debería decir algo o hacer algo''_ pensaron ambos al unísono.

-Itachi

- Hinata

Ambos se miraron y sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.

- Ano… tu primero Itachi – pidió Hinata mientras su mirada se desviaba con nerviosismo.

- Ah, nh, si… bien – Itachi apretó los puños, era momento de declararse, ¡sería fácil! ¡No sería su primera vez!, ¡NO! Esperen, de hecho, ¡si sería su primera vez! Había tenido novia antes pero según el recordaba fue ella quien se le declaro a él y luego lo dejo por qué no soportaba a sus fans, bueno, mejor no pensar en eso, tal vez… ¿deberían ir a un sitio especial primero? – Nh, Hinata, ¿le gustaría ir a algún lugar realmente especial para usted hoy? – Hinata levanto la mirada.

- ¿especial? – Itachi asintió.

- Uno que la haga realmente sentir cómoda y feliz – Hinata comenzó a pensar en aquello, los únicos lugares en que se sentía cómoda y segura eran muy aburridos para todos, se puso nerviosa no quería que Itachi pensara que ella era aburrida pero debía ser sincera.

- B-bueno, me gustan los jardines, me hacen sentir bien pero… - Itachi asintió.

- conozco un jardín realmente hermoso en la sección de botánica de la escuela y… tal vez… ¿le gustaría ir? – Hinata abrió sus ojos.

- b-bueno yo… - Itachi la miro expectante algo no andaba bien, parecía sentirse incómoda a su lado. Hinata lo pensaba, definitivamente quería ir con él, pero no sabría que hacer o decir una vez que estuvieran solos.

- Yo… me encantaría - dijo finalmente, lo que hizo que el corazón de ambos se acelerara. La mano de Itachi se extendió hacia ella para que la tomara, solo fue un pequeño titubeo y pronto ambos se encaminaron hacia el área de botánica de la escuela en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

**XXX**

- ¡No entiendo porque todos pueden arreglarse menos yo! – Shikamaru se volvió hacia Kiba.

- solo sigue el plan – dijo mientras que Kiba miraba con pesadumbre como todos se habían bañado y cambiado evitando que él lo hiciera _''no es que no confié en mis 'amigos' pero algo me dice que también quieren deshacerse de mí, ¡quizá porque es obvio que tengo mejor oportunidad que todos ellos!''_.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Pregunto Shino mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

- Ustedes los separan y el resto nos encargamos de Itachi – Contestó Shikamaru haciendo que una de las cejas de Sasuke se levantará.

- Creo que el chico insecto pregunta ¿Cómo?, mi hermano no es fácil de vencer – Todos asintieron excepto Chouji quien tenía una mirada triste mientras comía sus papitas.

- Si no podemos vencerlo físicamente…

-O mentalmente – interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que Shikamaru mostrara molestia antes de continuar.

- tendremos que entramparlo de tal modo que pierda su oportunidad con Hina.

**XXX**

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa, ahí habia tantas flores y plantas diferentes, levanto su vista para mirar como la cúpula de cristal que cubria el invernadero dejaba pasar los rayos del sol descomponiéndolos en pequeños arcoíris que tocaban las verdes hojas y los uaves pétalos de tan extraña y diversa flora. Los ojos de Itachi se llenaron con ternura al contemplar el iluminado rostro de Hinata.

- ¿Nunca habías estado aquí? – pregunto con inocencia a lo que Hinata negó.

- Nunca me habían dejado entrar, solo a los jardines exteriores – Itachi asintió no era de extrañar, aquel lugar estaba reservado para plantas especiales y solo los maestros e investigadores estaban autorizados para entrar _''¿debería disculparme con Zetsu?''_ reconociendo que había utilizado a su compañero para obtener dicha 'autorización', mientras guardaba la llave maestra robada en su bolsillo ''¡nah!''. La observo acercarse a varias plantas antes de sentarse en uno de los claros, la contemplo un momento antes de acercarse a ella, había retomado el control de sus emociones (o eso creía) y era el momento oportuno, se sentó junto a ella tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de decirlo.

- Hinata – aquello hizo que la morena se volviera a verlo, su blanca mirada lo hizo estremecerse un momento _''control, solo contrólate, esto no es tan difícil''_ – Desde que hablamos por primera vez, he pensado en tu pregunta – Hinata parpadeo sin entender – de él ¿por qué alguien compraría un esclavo? ¿El por qué alguien obligaría a otro a salir con alguien? – Hinata recordó aquello y asintió en comprensión – Itachi rasco su barbilla – bien, creo… creo que se la respuesta.

- ¿En verdad? – Itachi volvió a asentir.

- Tal vez parezca extraño pero hay personas… que pagarían lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, porque la persona que les gusta los mirara – Hinata bajo la cabeza ante aquello y luego centro su atención en una flor roja delante de ella.

- Eso suena comprensible, pero… ¿está bien obligar a alguien a estar con uno? – Itachi sintió como si el aire se acabara de pronto, pero tomo control nuevamente.

- No lo sé… pero, ¿no quisieras tener una oportunidad para que la persona que amas te conozca y llegue a amarte? – luego poso su mirada en aquella flor – quizá… solo es el deseo por ser correspondido, después de todo, el amor nace cuando tratas a alguien ¿no es cierto?, pero como puede conocerte alguien si no te da la oportunidad… quizá, si de algún modo, pudieras obligarla a verte – La mente de Hinata volvió a Naruto, tal vez si lo hubiera obligado de algún modo a verla todo habría sido distinto, ahora su amor por el se había apagado y solo quedaba como un feliz recuerdo en su mente, acaso… ¿sería igual con Itachi?.

- Yo, creo… que lo entiendo – Itachi sonrió, había llegado el momento, tomo su mano haciendo que ella lo viera.

- Hinata yo…

- ¡AWWWRGHHHH!, ¡HINATA CHAN! – Ambos se volvieron hacia un perro blanco que llevaba a cuestas a un chico castaño seguido por otro de gafas. Hinata se levanto con preocupación y corrió hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Kiba kun!, Shino kun ¿qué paso? – Itachi miro molesto a aquellos chicos _''entiendo, ¡no se rendiran tan facilmente!''_. Shino ignoro la mirada asesina del Uchiha sobre ellos y le contesto a Hinata.

- Estaba haciendo unos experimentos con mis insectos cuando Kiba se interpuso, se encuentra bastante picoteado – Hinata asintió y se volvió a Itachi.

- Itachi ¿podrías llevarnos a mi departamento?, ¡ahí tengo algo que lo ayudara!– Itachi evito bufar, pero cualquiera podía ver el humo negro que salía de él.

- Seguro – dijo mientras se levantaba _'incluso tal vez encuentre la forma de que accidentalmente se abra la puerta del auto y caigan en algún precipicio''_. Hinata comenzó a caminar delante de ellos mientras consolaba a un Kiba bastante sonriente. Itachi por su lado se igualo hasta el chico Aburame.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Y más importante ¿Cómo entraron? – Shino acomodo sus gafas.

- Akamaru es un perro rastreador y yo tengo autorización para experimentar polinización con mis insectos – Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- No los subestimare más

xxxxxx


End file.
